


Happy memories

by Iskelan (Zeratul)



Series: Moonshiners AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: AU where there is no Empire, Alternative events make alternative characters, Gen, OOC, Recurring Amnesia, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeratul/pseuds/Iskelan
Summary: Каждый имеет в жизни цель и план, по которому он к ней следует. Хороший план предполагает трезвую оценку своих сил и ресурсов, в том числе времени, а также варианты действий на случай возникновения непредвиденных обстоятельств. Однако даже самый лучший план не может учесть всего. Результатом поражения воина не всегда является смерть.
Series: Moonshiners AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656490
Comments: 13
Kudos: 5





	1. White Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Это своеобразное АУ, детали отличий от канона которого вскрываются по ходу пьесы. Автор смешал старый канон, новый канон, свитор, небо, Аллаха, и вообще всё что мог. Он осознаёт, что эта идея - очень странная, и персонажи в данном сеттинге выглядят непривычно, поэтому в шапке стоит превентивный ООС. Никаких романтических взаимодействий в тексте нет, но некоторые упоминаемые вскользь вещи могут триггернуть гомофобных гомофобов, поэтому вы предупреждены.
> 
> Я написал это потому, что хотел видеть это написанным, и если вас пересквикало - просто идите мимо. Если я не кончусь или не сбегу в другой фэндом, у этой истории будет вторая часть.
> 
> Музыкальная тема первой главы: Olafur Arnalds - Autumn day
> 
> Note: This text was written in 2018 and is not related to any other memory loss fic with Thrawn

_ _

_ Каждый имеет в жизни цель и план, по которому он к ней следует. Хороший план предполагает трезвую оценку своих сил и ресурсов, в том числе времени, а также варианты действий на случай возникновения непредвиденных обстоятельств. Однако даже самый лучший план не может учесть всего. Результатом поражения воина не всегда является смерть. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ У чисса по имени Митт’рау’нуруодо был план, которому он чётко следовал, полагаясь только на себя. Его ум и решительность завели его очень далеко от дома, и он готов был пойти ещё дальше ради выполнения своей миссии. Но он встретил превосходящего по силе противника, и превосходство его было не только в количестве, но и в совершенном отсутствии логики. Акт бессмысленного насилия прервал его путь, и его разум угас прежде, чем он успел рассказать о своей цели тому, кто мог воспринять.  _

_ Теперь от него осталось лишь имя, которое не может выговорить правильно ни один житель этой планеты, и лицо, которому никто здесь не рад. И мне предстоит непростой выбор — попытаться продолжить его путь, или… каким-то образом начать всё заново. _

***

Пробуждение было болезненным. Слишком болезненным поначалу, чтобы за этой болью можно было ощутить что-то ещё. Он словно состоял из боли, к которой примешивалась ещё и тошнота. Он приоткрыл глаза, но тут же зажмурился — свет показался мучительно ярким. Однако, зажмурившись, он спровоцировал боль, которая перекрыла всю предыдущую, разорвавшись снарядом по всей голове, начиная от лба. Это оказалось слишком даже для него, и он вскрикнул. Его крик прозвучал глухо, и только тут он осознал, что его зубы сжимают дыхательный клапан. Он сделал вдох — лёгкие функционировали нормально, но дыхание тоже причиняло боль.   
  
Тревожные вопросы роились в сознании с возрастающей скоростью, но он не поддавался панике. Снова найдя в себе силы открыть глаза, он увидел вокруг мутную жидкость, через которую где-то в полуметре просматривалось толстое стекло. Из-за освещённости, однако, разглядеть что-то ещё не удавалось. Слух воспринимал не больше, чем зрение — через толщу воды все звуки искажались, переставая быть информативными. Лишь на мгновение ему показалось, что он услышал механический писк.   
  
Он прислушался к своим ощущениям. Жидкость, в которую он был полностью погружён, была тёплой и плотной, и нахождение в ней, пусть и медленно, но облегчало его боль. Анализ привёл его к мысли, что он находился в неком медицинском центре и был помещён в эту канистру кем-то, кто хотел помочь ему.  _ Или использовать для своих целей. _

Он закрыл глаза и попытался расслабиться. Сил на то, чтобы предпринимать попытку освобождения, всё равно не было, потому он решил дать жидкости восстановить себя. 

В его состоянии следить за временем было сложно — боль всё ещё была слишком сильной, чтобы сосредоточиться на анализе. Но понемногу она начала спадать и локализовалась в нескольких очагах. Сильнее всего по-прежнему болела голова, взрываясь новым приступом каждый раз, как только он пытался сосредоточиться. Тошнота ушла, оставив режущую боль в желудке, а дыхание становилось болезненным, лишь когда он делал глубокий вдох, из чего он сделал вывод, что каким-то образом пострадали рёбра. Но анализ собственных повреждений пока не давал никакого ответа на неумолимо возникавшие снова и снова вопросы: как он их получил и кем был он сам?   
  


Время шло, и он опять погрузился в подобие сна. Проснувшись снова, он обнаружил себя на медицинской кровати. Теперь боли почти не было — по крайней мере пока он не шевелился. Только голова всё ещё была тяжёлой, словно в неё залили расплавленный металл, а потом остудили. Он не без усилия огляделся, насколько позволяло неподвижное положение. Догадки подтвердились — вокруг стояло незнакомое оборудование, но общими чертами его можно было охарактеризовать как медицинское. В поле зрения промелькнул голубой луч сканера, за которым тут же прозвучал тот же механический писк. Ему ответил другой, более низкий.   
  
— О, пациент очнулся! — сказал третий, и в поле зрения появился и тут же исчез блестящий корпус его обладателя.    
  
— Где я?.. — произнёс он и прислушался к собственному голосу — тихому, низкому, прямо сейчас хриплому из-за всё ещё болезненного дыхания.   
  
— Речевые и когнитивные навыки не утрачены, — монотонно протараторил меддроид. — Это хороший знак. Я MS-20, дроид-диагност. Если вы понимаете мою речь, рекомендую вам оставаться неподвижным ближайшие двое суток.   
  
— Это весьма нежелательное обстоятельство. Я должен продолжать свой… свою… я... — он снова поморщился от боли, разлившейся по голове словно лава.    
  
— Не рекомендую напрягаться. Ваш мозг был сильно повреждён в результате черепно-мозговой травмы. Удар пришёлся на лобные доли, поэтому, возможно, пострадала ваша память. Вы помните своё имя?   
  
— Конечно, я… — уверенно начал он и осёкся. Ни одно имя не пришло на язык. Он нахмурился, стерпев ещё одну волну боли, и попытался найти в себе ответ на столь простой вопрос, но вместо воспоминаний в мыслях его была только пугающая непроглядная чернота.   
  
— Тот, кто спас вас и принёс сюда, сказал, что вы представились ему как Миттронуродо.   
  
— Вы… произносите это неправильно, — он чуть нахмурился. Он не мог вспомнить, где слышал это имя раньше, но отчего-то точно знал, как оно звучит. — Правильно Митт’рау’нуруодо.    
  
— Я всего лишь дроид и повторяю так, как я услышал. Значит, вы признаёте, что Митт’рау’нуруодо — это ваше имя?   
  
— Да, теперь правильно… — ответил он, стараясь отогнать возрастающее беспокойство. — Но я не знаю, откуда мне это известно.

— Это весьма удручающее обстоятельство, — с преувеличенным драматизмом в голосе констатировал дроид и развернулся к чему-то, чего пациент видеть не мог. — Добрый день, господин Вэнто, — он перешёл на другой язык, воспринимать который было труднее.

— Я пришёл как только смог. Он?.. 

— Данные сканирования подтверждают, что пациент способен… передвигаться. Большинство повреждений было устранено. 

— Я слышу это ‘но’.

— Его память пострадала, мы пока не знаем, насколько серьёзно. Хотя при таких травмах… что он все ещё разговаривает. Однако я должен напомнить вам, что каждый день пребывания в медблоке...

— Да-да, я помню, — говоривший вошёл в поле зрения. Это был молодой человек среднего роста, смуглый, немного неопрятный. На его лице была яркая смесь эмоций, главными из которых были сменяющие друг друга раздражение и беспокойство. — И конечно же, вы не нашли при нем ни одного кредита.

— Увы, господин Вэнто, даже его… не годится на продажу. 

— Крайтов..., зачем я только в это ввязался, — молодой человек подошёл ближе и наклонился, заглянув пациенту в лицо. — Ну... привет.

— При’вет, — повторил он, продолжая разглядывать его. Теперь он мог видеть форменную тунику и знак отличия на ней — вероятно, младший чин. — Я вас знаю? 

— Нет, — подошедший перешёл на более понятный язык. — Но, так вышло, что я спас вам жизнь и… хотел удостовериться, что мои усилия не были напрасны.

— Я мыслю, значит, существую, — ответил он и улыбнулся собственным словам. Прямо сейчас он не был уверен в том, что способен на что-либо ещё.

— Прекрасно. А... ходить ты сможешь? — молодой человек скосил глаза на робота позади него. — Я не смогу оплатить ещё один день стационара. И… страховки твоей в базе данных нет. Да и… тебя самого тоже, — он нахмурил брови. — Ситх знает, откуда ты вообще свалился.

— Он должен быть транспортабелен, — снова заговорил дроид. — Однако вы могли бы…

— Нет-нет, у меня нет денег на аренду оборудования, — агрессивно отрезал человек, отмахнувшись от него ладонью. Очевидно, этот медицинский центр успел уже изрядно опустошить его карманы.

— Думаю, я смогу идти, — пациент постарался абстрагироваться от мучительной головной боли и заставил себя сесть. Это далось ему на удивление легко, хотя и вызвало приступ тошноты, который он однако смог стерпеть. Переждав несколько секунд головокружения, он развернулся и свесил ноги с койки.

— Постойте, может, не… — начал было возражать молодой господин Вэнто, но он уже соскочил на пол и , схватившись  рукой за койку, смог  удержать равновесие. — Не стоит делать это так резко в вашем состоянии, — все же закончил человек, подняв на него тяжёлый взгляд. 

— Я в норме, — осторожно отпустив край койки, он попытался выпрямиться в полный рост. В этот раз приступ головокружения и тошноты оказался слишком сильным, и заставил его со стоном согнуться пополам и зажать рот ладонью. Однако из пустого желудка выйти было нечему, поэтому приступ быстро прошёл, оставив привкус желчи. Спустя полминуты дыхание выровнялось, и он снова выпрямился, на этот раз медленно, и мутным взглядом обвёл помещение. Все, как он предположил ранее, — два вспомогательных дроида, биокровати, мониторы диагностирующего оборудования, канистра с восстанавливающей жидкостью, сам меддроид и господин Вэнто, оказавшийся теперь, когда он смог выпрямиться, намного ниже его ростом. Молодой человек внимательно наблюдал за его телодвижениями, продолжая напряжённо хмурить брови и поджимать губы.

Сфокусировав взгляд на человеке, он  сделал осторожный шаг в его сторону. Головокружение почти не усилилось, и он сделал ещё один, найдя точку внутреннего равновесия. — Я вполне способен самостоятельно передвигаться.

— Что ж. Могло быть и хуже, — господин Вэнто опустил веки и тяжело вздохнул. — К счастью, далеко идти не придётся.

— Должен отметить, он ведет себя довольно странно для человека в его положении, — отметил меддроид с ноткой сарказма.

— Потому что он не человек, — мрачно ответил Вэнто.

— Правда? — спросил он удивленно и только сейчас взглянул на свои руки. Они выглядели совсем как человеческие, но покрывавшая их кожа была бледно-синей. — О, — он чуть улыбнулся, повертев ладонью перед собой. — Какой красивый цвет.

— Все и правда хуже, — прошептал человек.

— Вот его одежда, господин, — меддроид подал Вэнто нечто, выглядевшее как груда заношенных изорванных тряпок, сложенных настолько аккуратно, насколько это было возможно. Они были столь выцветшими, что сложно было угадать их настоящий цвет, и большая их часть была покрыта яркими свежими темно-коричневыми пятнами запекшейся крови.

— Вы ее даже не постирали, — мрачно сказал человек, — впрочем, я этого ожидал. — Он снял с плеча сумку и достал из неё темные брюки и серую рубашку. На вид не новые, но чистые и целые. Вероятно — из его собственного гардероба. — Надеюсь, это на тебя налезет. Мой дедушка был, конечно, не как ты, но… довольно крупным.

— Это… очень щедрый подарок, господин Вэнто, —  он снова опустился на кровать и надел первыми брюки — те налезли, пусть и были немного коротки. Затем рубашку — она оказалась немного узкой в плечах, и он оставил ворот расстегнутым. Поправляя его, он заметил, что его собственные волосы были длинными, и задержался, подняв иссиня-чёрную прядь перед собой, почти бессознательно стремясь найти в деталях собственного облика хоть какие-то ответы.

— Не более щедрый, чем ваша жизнь. Будет чертовски досадно, если вас побьют снова, как только вы выйдете за порог медцентра, — Вэнто хмыкнул, подавая ему руку и кивком головы призывая его следовать за собой.

— Побьют? — он нахмурился, снова почувствовав растекающуюся по голове болезненную пульсацию. На лице его спасителя отразилось явное нетерпение, и он заставил себя снова подняться и сделать в его сторону несколько шагов. На этот раз вышло немного легче. — Почему меня должны побить?

— Если закружится голова — держитесь за меня, — сказал Вэнто, игнорируя вопрос, и убрал поданную дроидом одежду в свою сумку. Он пошёл к выходу и старался идти не спеша, но в каждом его движении чувствовалась возрастающая нервозность.

Они вышли из дверей медцентра, и сразу за ними в глаза ударило яркое солнце. Митт’рау’нуруодо зажмурился, медленно привыкая к новому окружению после полумрака. Человек потянул его за руку, очевидно не желая оставаться долго на одном месте.

— Не останавливайтесь. Вы должны выглядеть естественно. И постарайтесь не делать резких движений. Вы и без того слишком заметны.

— А где мы? 

— Лисатра, — проворчал Вэнто. — Не знаю, откуда вы сюда свалились, но вы выбрали, наверное, самое неподходящее место.

— Почему так? - спросил он, продолжая щуриться на яркое солнце.

— Потому что вы не человек, господин Миттронуродо, или как вас там. Мы далеко от ядра, и законы Республики здесь выполняют через крайтову задницу. Особенно когда речь заходит о таких, как вы. 

— Вы произносите это… мое имя... неправильно.

Вэнто резко развернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза. Его лицо дрожало от сдерживаемой ярости.

— О, вы предпочтёте, если я буду называть вас «господин синяя морда»? — мрачно процедил он сквозь зубы. — Или «моя большая синяя проблема»? Господи, да как у вас вообще...

— Его можно сократить, — пациент невозмутимо перебил его. — Чтобы вам было удобнее. Думаю, вы можете называть меня… Траун, — сказал он и почувствовал лёгкое дежавю, будто уже не первый раз говорил подобное.    
  
— Давай тогда сразу Рау. Так точно не ошибусь.   
  
— Да, можно и так, — он чуть поморщился. Ему не нравилось то, как это звучало, но прямо сейчас он не чувствовал себя вправе спорить.

— Раз ты ничего не помнишь, тебе должно быть всё равно, — голос Вэнто тут же смягчился, и разгневанный вид сменился немного виноватым. — Простите меня, Рау, у меня был…

— Не самый лучший день.

***

Лишь когда дверь апартаментов закрылась за их спинами, господин Вэнто стал выглядеть менее напряжённым. Оставив следовавшего за ним в дверях, он быстро прошёл вперёд и с шумным выдохом опустился на одиноко стоявший у выдвинутого столика табурет. 

Его жилище представляло из себя единственную комнату, на одной стороне которой у стены располагались узкая кровать и небольшой шкаф, а на другой — дверь в освежитель и не первой новизны синтезатор пищи. Потолок был низким — гость почти касался его головой, и было совершенно очевидно, что здесь слишком тесно даже для одного.   
  
— Вот ведь крайтов … — человек грубо провёл руками по лицу, натягивая кожу, словно намеренно хотел причинить себе боль и тем самым разбудить от некого кошмара. Помотав ещё головой для верности, он взглянул в сторону двери. Обнаружив, что его проблема никуда не исчезла, он ещё больше нахмурился и лёг лицом на стол, накрыв голову руками.   
  
— Господин Вэнто, вы не обязаны помогать мне, — виновато заговорил Рау. Теперь, когда им не требовалось спешно пересекать улицу, он предпочёл остаться на расстоянии, пока его спаситель пережидал очередной эмоциональный всплеск. — Я уже создал вам достаточно проблем, и…   
  
— Так, только вот не начинай это дерьмо, — перебил его человек, резко вскинув в его сторону руку. — Я сам выбрал спасти твою жизнь, и я сам несу за это ответственность. Если не вынесу — сам дурак, нужно было слушать старших, которые говорили мне не вмешиваться! — он агрессивно жестикулировал, но скоро остыл и, переведя дух, добавил: — Хватит там стоять, — он кивнул в сторону кровати. — Тебе нужен постельный режим. Не в медцентре, так хотя бы здесь.

— Хорошо, — получив разрешение, он вошёл и позволил себе сесть на кровать.   
  
— Голову — на подушку. И лежать.   
  
— Но… где ляжете вы?   
  
— Это приказ, — произнёс Вэнто, как мог строго и уверенно.

  
— Хорошо, — как только его голова опустилась на мягкую поверхность, а мышцы шеи расслабились, мир вокруг начал стремительно вращаться, усилив бывшую до сих пор терпимой тошноту и запустив новую волну головной боли. — Проклятье!.. — Рау стиснул зубы и коснулся лба в том месте, где она была наиболее сильной. Кончиками пальцев он нащупал широкий рубец, начинавшийся над бровью и кончающийся чуть выше линии волос.   
  
— И какого ситха чисский солдат забыл на Лисатре? — пробормотал человек, очевидно не предполагая, что его гость в состоянии ответить на вопрос.   
  
— Господин Вэнто.   
  
— Да?   
  
— Если вы хотите мне помочь…   
  
— Я — не хочу тебе помогать. Но я не могу тебя бросить после всего того, что уже сделал.    
  
— Я понимаю. В таком случае, чтобы приблизить момент, когда я смогу покинуть вас, не могли бы вы рассказать, что же со мной произошло?   
  
— Я… мало что видел. И буду субъективен. Не знаю, как это тебе поможет.   
  
— И всё же.   
  
— Ладно. Только я не очень хороший рассказчик, и… — Вэнто замер, снова заглянув в глаза спасённого им. Тот внимательно смотрел на него, стараясь сосредоточиться и не обращать внимания на то, с какой скоростью заставлял вращаться мир расстроенный вестибулярный аппарат. — В общем, я сидел на работе, сверял манифесты, как обычно… ах, да. Я офицер снабжения. Младший. В местном отделении Судебного Департамента при космопорте. В общем, сверял, хотел было встать за кафом, а тут как все засуетились, половина штата столпилась у дальнего окна. Ну я сначала внимания не обратил, мало ли что там они увидели на улице — там вообще унылый вид, такие мрачные пустые задворки, но иногда можно посмотреть, как блорги по крышам прыгают, если ну совсем тоска. И тут Хейдаль вдруг как закричит: “Нет, ну ты видел, он двоих уложил одним ударом! Наверняка джедай!”. А Хейдаль вообще такой… тихий всегда, ну по крайней мере, за два месяца работы всегда был тихий. И я подумал — видать и правда зрелище стоящее, раз даже он впечатлился. Но всё-таки решил, что манифест я хочу доделать больше — не люблю незаконченные действия ужас как. Но потом вдруг Анника такая “Крайтова задница, да это же чисс!”. И тут уже никто на месте не усидел, весь отдел у окна столпился, даже те, кто на ланч ушёл, прибежали на тебя смотреть.   
  
— Простите, что перебиваю, но… что такое чисс?   
  
— Самоназвание твоего биологического вида. Если, конечно, легенды не врут. Тут все о них что-то слышали, но давно никто не видел… до того, как ты появился. Но ты точно из них. Такие жуткие глаза... В общем, я подошёл к окну, постараться пришлось. Но в итоге я увидел и понял, что посмотреть было на что. Знаешь, я даже на трансляциях смертельных поединков с Шоол-Хутты не видал такой… Ты там стоял, вот в том рванье, с какой-то ржавой гнутой железкой и… их один за другим!

— Их… кого?   
  
— Да “Джекил и Сура”. За очищение Лисатры от нелюдей, всё такое… постоянно… при космопортах и ещё на нелегальных посадочных площадках, в общем… их было человек двадцать! Может, даже больше! И весь наш отдел под конец уверовал, что ты сейчас их просто всех… ! Да, троих ты, кажется… насмерть. Но, потом пришла Сура, и у неё был бластер. Она… в тебя боевыми, попала в спину… а тебе хоть бы что! Пошатался немного, а потом кинул в неё с размаху эту железку, и всё. Нет больше Суры. Но всё-таки после того выстрела тебя повело, и ты не заметил… слева. Короче, они просто тебя… десять на одного и приволокли к Джекилу. А он был чертовски зол на то, что ты… его подружку, поэтому он решил убить тебя… — на этой фразе Вэнто запнулся, словно почувствовав стыд за то, что говорил о происходившем столь непринуждённо. По его лицу пробежала мрачная тень, в которой отразился его настоящий ужас. Очевидно, тот же ужас, что он почувствовал и тогда. — Он решил убить тебя медленно, — закончил он и прочистил горло.   
  
— Общество, для которого избиение одних разумных другими — увлекательное зрелище, — тихо отметил Рау, сцепив ладони на груди.   
  
— Когда они стали избивать тебя, лишив возможности защититься, это перестало быть… — Вэнто сжался, обхватил себя руками. — Я не мог больше смотреть на это. Это было неправильно.   
  
— Почему вы решили, что это неправильно, если все вокруг считали иначе?   
  
— Я не знаю, но… возможно, дело в том, как ты сражался с ними. Бесстрашно и… с таким достоинством. Эти уличные бандиты были похожи на… жалких дикарей, пытающихся одолеть великого воина. Когда я увидел, какой конец ждёт тебя, мне стало тошно. От себя. От всех вокруг. От этого мира, который позволяет подобное. Это не то, как я представлял свою жизнь когда-либо.   
  
— И вы вышли один… против всей банды?   
  
— У меня есть служебный бластер. Достаточно было разок пальнуть в воздух, чтобы они разбежались как крысы. Всё же наш отдел связан с Судебным Департаментом, а они бы обратили внимание, если бы убили офицера, и… раскопали бы всё… на этом камне. ...это было… так просто, — он напрягся сильнее и помотал головой. — Я должен был сделать это раньше, возможно, вы бы… не получили этот злосчастный удар по голове.    
  
— Вы смелый молодой господин. Не каждый в вашем возрасте и положении решится столь дерзко пойти против системы, заочно подразумевающей непротивление окружающему злу.

— Они бросили вас прямо там, посреди улицы. Вы были весь... — он нервно указал рукой на голову, — весь бордовый от крови. Однако всё ещё в сознании. Пытались двигаться, говорить… Когда я подошёл, вы сидели подогнув ноги… Вы схватили меня за руку и назвали мне своё имя. Потом сказали, что вам обязательно нужно попасть на Корусант, и начали что-то говорить о своей миссии, но потом… — он снова сделал паузу и спустил ладони на колени, но не смог унять охватившую его дрожь. — Вас вырвало кровью. Прямо на меня. О, боже… — Вэнто нервно отряхнулся всем телом и закрыл лицо руками. Рау скользнул взглядом по его униформе и заметил тёмное пятно на штанах, которое молодому офицеру очевидно некогда было отстирать.   
  
— Жаль, что вам пришлось пережить столь неприятные мгновения по моей вине.   
  
— Шутите? Вам ведь… вам ведь было гораздо хуже.   
  
— Я этого не помню. А ваши впечатления очень яркие. Я чувствую сострадание к вам, господин Вэнто.   
  
— Я никогда не видел смерть так близко.   
  
— Но ведь… я выжил.   
  
— В легендах путь чисса к его цели может прервать только смерть. Вы тогда посмотрели на меня, и я понял, что… что вы сдались и приготовились принять её. Ваши глаза почти потухли, и… вы прошептали что-то. “Ча тасба”. Кажется, так. 

— Ч’а тасба. Я потерпел поражение.   
  
— Да, — зачем-то ответил человек и более ничего не говорил, сосредоточившись на попытках унять собственную дрожь. Повисло молчание.    
  
— Однако я всё ещё жив, — Рау снова посмотрел на свои руки. Рассказанное господином Вэнто не давало ни одного конкретного ответа, но представленные пусть и субъективно факты следовало проанализировать. Иной информацией, кроме них и собственных скудных наблюдений, прямо сейчас он всё равно не располагал. — А значит, следуя вашей логике, должен продолжить идти к своей цели.   
  
— И... как вы себе это представляете?   
  
— Я заработаю денег и верну вам долг. А потом куплю билет на Корусант и буду надеяться, что кто-то будет ждать меня там.   
  
— Довольно отчаянный план. Вы даже не знаете, зачем вам нужно было туда. И вы… совершенно точно не похожи на дипломата.   
  
— Если ваши показания истинны, я сражался против двух десятков нелогичных агрессивных людей в одиночку на незнакомой местности. И… я появился здесь недавно, а значит, каким-то образом попал на эту планету откуда-то ещё так, что меня не зафиксировали ни в одном документе. Похоже, мне не привыкать к отчаянным поступкам. Только вот… — он попытался сесть, и для этого ему пришлось пережить ещё один приступ головокружения, — мне определённо придётся подождать, пока мир перестанет так быстро вращаться.

— А деньги… даже если кто-то возьмёт тебя здесь на работу — что ты вообще умеешь, кроме драки?   
  
— Я постараюсь выяснить это как можно скорее. Для начала мне нужна бумага и что-то, чем можно писать.   
  
— Бумага? — господин Вэнто удивлённо нахмурился. — Вообще, тут не в ходу такое, хотя… у меня где-то валялась пара листочков флимси, — он встал со стула, уселся на пол напротив нижней дверцы шкафа и открыл её. — О, так даже лучше, — после недолгих поисков он кинул на кровать потрёпанную толстую тетрадь, затем положил к ней автоматический карандаш. — Брал с собой в школу, когда ломался личный пад. Почти ничего там не писал, так что можешь выдрать первые листы. Там никакой ценной информации для тебя.   
  
Рау взял тетрадь и взглянул на титульный лист — тот был исписан математическими формулами, многие из них были яростно перечёркнуты. Среди формул иногда проскальзывали слова, составленные из незнакомых букв. Так выглядели следующие страниц пять, дальше тетрадь была пуста. Вместо того, чтобы вырвать их, Рау сложил их в аккуратный треугольник и оставил на месте, рассудив, что в будущем изучит местный язык лучше и захочет взглянуть на них снова.   
  
— Какой сегодня день по вашему календарю?   
  
— Двенадцатый день десятого месяца.


	2. Painting in the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка-настроение: Evanescence - Listen To The Rain

_ Некоторые художники рисуют свои картины под дождем. Возможно, они находят некую красоту в этой обреченности. Каждое их движение, каждый мазок моментально оказывается размытым по холсту, и какую бы картину они ни видели в своём сознании, ей не суждено быть воплощенной даже частично. Лишь на короткий миг свежий мазок лежит в соответствии с замыслом. _

_ Однако все меняется, если, накладывая мазки, творец учитывает дождь. Его интенсивность. Направление ветра. Гравитацию. Он не может повлиять на эти факторы, но он адаптируется и учится согласовывать с ними свой замысел. Перед тем как наложить мазок, он уже видит, как вода размывает краски, смешивает их и стекает к нижнему краю холста. Он знает, какие варианты развития событий доступны ему, и ищет среди них самый прекрасный, и его искусство наполняется сложными интуитивными расчётами и надеждой на благоприятное сочетание случайностей. _

_ Вчера, начиная жизнь заново, я не рассчитывал, что, проснувшись на следующее утро мне придётся сделать это снова. Однако теперь у меня нет иного выхода, кроме как приспособиться и научиться рисовать под дождём. _

***

Он проснулся от слишком яркого для его глаз света. Повинуясь рефлексу, он подвинулся в сторону так, чтобы солнце скрылось за краем окна, но он уже был разбужен. Мыслительные процессы стартовали один за другим, и возрастающая тревожность была слишком велика, чтобы игнорировать её. К тому же он уже проспал достаточно часов.   
  
Прижавшись почти вплотную к стене, он открыл глаза. Помещение, в котором он находился, было ему незнакомо. Оно представляло из себя крошечную комнату, которую можно было бы принять за тюремную камеру, если бы не несколько предметов, делавших её менее безликой: в стене напротив была дверь, на которой висел выцветший от времени плакат со сценой из какого-то голофильма, а на маленьком столике лежала опрокинутая сумка и датапад.   
  
Откуда-то снизу послышалось сопение. Он опустил взгляд на пол — там, улегшись на сложенной комком одежде в качестве подушки и прикрывшись курткой, спал молодой человек. Его вид не вызывал беспокойства, однако он не мог вспомнить ни его имени, ни кем он был. Не мог он вспомнить того же и про себя.   
  
Он попытался встать с кровати, но, усевшись на край, вынужден был приостановиться из-за сильного головокружения. Непроизвольно коснувшись ладонью лба, он нащупал покрытый коркой широкий шрам, пересекающий надбровную дугу. В сознании промелькнула мысль, что его не должно было там быть, и тут же исчезла.   
  
— Проклятье, — выдохнул он недовольно и провёл рукой от рубца к волосам. Пальцы утонули в длинных прядях, продолжавшихся ниже плеч. Он поднёс их к лицу — иссиня-чёрные, они органично сочетались с бледно-синим цветом его собственной кожи. Однако за коротким любованием пришло неприятное осознание, что он не помнил даже, к какому биологическому виду принадлежал. 

Переждав головокружение, он всё же смог встать и подойти к окну. Заслонившись от света ладонью, он выглянул на улицу. Квартира была в нескольких этажах над землёй, и из неё хорошо был виден опалённый солнцем город. Рассвет раскрасил камень и металл в огненный оранжевый, и уже от одного этого зрелища делалось жарко. Очевидно, было раннее утро — никакое движение, кроме развеваемых ветром флагов и листвы деревьев, не зацепило взгляд. Это место выглядело незнакомым, и всё внутри него протестовало против нахождения здесь.   
  
Он услышал движение позади себя и резко обернулся, отчего вестибулярный аппарат снова чуть не уронил его, но он успел ухватиться за край окна.   
  
— Доброе утро, — человек на полу проснулся, очевидно, от упавшей на него тени, и смотрел на него, медленно моргая. — Ты зачем встал?   
  
— Я… смотрел на рассвет. Оценивал… атмосферу этого мира.   
  
— О да, вид из окна — это лучшее, что есть в этой квартире.   
  
— А как называется эта планета?   
  
— Лисатра… — пробормотал человек. — Погоди, я же… — он заморгал быстрее, тряхнул головой и сел, — ...уже говорил тебе это вчера.   
  
— Да? Я… не помню, что было вчера. Кажется, я так сильно ударился головой, что вообще ничего не помню.   
  
Лицо человека вдруг стало на тон бледнее. Он поднялся, протёр глаза и подошёл, внимательно взглянув собеседнику в глаза.   
  
— О пожалуйста, скажи, что ты шутишь.

— Боюсь, что нет.

— Имя своё помнишь? 

— Нет, — он тряхнул головой и поморщился, мысленно ругая себя за это неосмотрительное движение. Нарушенное чувство равновесия опять чуть не сбросило его на пол, но человек успел схватить его за плечи и вынудил встать ровно. — Проклятье, почему мне так плохо? — пробормотал он, сжав зубы от подступившей тошноты.

— Тебе почти проломили череп. Точно проломили бы, если бы не бугры на лбу. Давай, ложись обратно, — человек, как смог, подхватил его за спину и, придерживая, подвёл к кровати.

— Что со мной произошло? И… кто вы? — следующие несколько шагов дались ему особенно тяжело. Дойдя до места, он чуть не рухнул лицом в металлическую раму, но был снова пойман и все-таки уложен на подушку.

— Я Илай. Илай Вэнто, — растерянно представился человек. — Единственный, кому оказалось не наплевать на тебя на ближайший килопарсек. А тебя зовут… ох черт, я не смогу это выговорить. Ладно, в общем, тебя зовут Рау. Полное имя Митт’рау...нуродо. Ох. Все-таки выговорил.

— Митт’рау’нуруо… — он запнулся от прокатившейся по голове волны боли и сжал в зубах краешек подушки.

— Да-да, вчера я не мог даже так. Поразительно, ты не помнишь ничего о своей жизни, но отлично помнишь, как быть занудой. Серьезно, мое произношение сейчас наименьшая из твоих проблем! — человек опустился на стул и потёр руками лицо

— Я что… и вчера ничего не помнил?

— Да. Крифф, неужели мне придётся рассказывать все заново…

— Простите. Я… 

— Я знаю, что ты не хочешь создавать мне неудобств, но это мой выбор. В общем, вкратце. Ты прилетел сюда не пойми зачем безбилетником на пиратском корабле и получил тёплое приветствие от местной банды ксенофобов. Я тебя спас, дотащил до медцентра, потратил все сбережения, чтобы тебя поставили на ноги, а ты… — человек глубоко вздохнул и виновато опустил голову. — А ты вообще не помнишь, даже что ты такое, — продолжил он тише. — Интересно, завтра ты… тоже забудешь сегодняшний день?

— Я не знаю. Но если это так, то… — вопреки продолжавшемуся головокружению, он сел и снова осмотрелся. Сердце забилось быстрее, на лице выступил пот, а дыхание сбилось от приступа иррационального ужаса. — Что же… как же…

— Вчера ты был настроен оптимистичнее.

— Полагаю, вчера я не думал, что, проснувшись сегодня, забуду даже то малое, что успел узнать. Всего одни сутки, это… недостаточно для полноценного анализа общей картины! — он накрыл голову руками и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. В попытке успокоиться, он сфокусировал взгляд на господине Вэнто — единственном существе, знавшем о нем хоть что-то. Этот растерянный молодой человек был все же лучше, чем совсем ничего.

— Ты вчера… что-то писал в тетради. Не знаю, может ли это помочь. Она... под твоей...

Он поспешно поднял подушку и извлёк потрепанную тетрадь. По спине пробежал холодок, хотя в нагреваемом солнцем помещении становилось все более жарко. 

Он не узнавал собственный почерк. Не узнавал языка, на котором писал, хотя и понимал его бессознательно. Не узнавал он и собственных слов — казалось, кто-то другой, кто совершенно не мог быть им, написал все эти слова. Кто-то уверенный в себе, несмотря на все полученные им травмы, и готовый бороться до конца, даже не зная конечной цели.

Он рассуждал и анализировал. Три страницы были исписаны мелким почерком и рассказывали в мельчайших деталях о том немногом, что произошло за вчерашний день. О пробуждении в больнице, о боли, о печальном диагнозе, о молодом человеке и его бескорыстной помощи, о его жутком рассказе и переполнявших эмоциях. И о его собственной уверенности в том, что он сможет исцелиться и продолжить свой путь.

Скоро слова стали путаться и расплываться у него перед глазами, и он закрыл и отложил тетрадь. 

— Это не я, — он покачал головой, спрятавшись от окружающей действительности за густыми прядями волос. Его голос дрогнул. — Это… не могу быть я. Я не знаю… не знаю, что делать...

— Успокойся. Ты же... крутой парень, — сказал господин Вэнто ещё более неуверенно. Очевидно, он сам был в таком же ужасе от открывшегося осложнения, но явно надеялся, что его вынужденный гость возьмёт себя в руки и что-то решит вместо него. — Ты обязательно что-нибудь придумаешь. 

— Одни сутки… всего одни сутки… — он снова посмотрел на свои руки. Его ладони тряслись, и он сжал их в кулаки, почувствовав отвращение к собственной беспомощности.

— Ещё не факт, что завтра это снова случится. Может это… временный эффект...

— А если случится? — он поднял взгляд на человека. Тот действительно соответствовал тому, каким был описан в дневнике — молодой, неопытный, порывистый. Раздражительный. Добрый. Слишком добрый и благородный для мира, в котором был рождён. — Если это будет происходить со мной каждый день? Господин Вэнто, я не могу повесить на вас такое бремя. Я должен покинуть вас и… как-то справляться сам.

— Кажется, вчера я уже сказал вам, что об этом не может быть и речи. Это мой выбор, и я не отступлюсь от него. Даже если… — человек вздохнул и закусил губу, глядя на него со смесью скорби и досады, — даже если мне придётся говорить вам это каждое утро.

— Кажется, вы не представляете, на какую непростую дорогу встаёте, молодой господин.

— Вы правы, не представляю. Вот и проверим, чего я стою в глазах гордого чисского воина.

***

На маленьком столе лежали десятки деталей разного размера. На полу стоял видавший виды маленький ремонтный дроид, которому определённо требовался ремонт. На темно-сером корпусе были заметны следы ржавчины — очевидно, он уже не один год провел без движения.

— Может быть… ты знаешь, как починить его? — спросил человек, сидя на кровати. Сам Рау сидел за столом и внимательно рассматривал детали одна за другой. В его разуме вставали нечеткие образы их возможного применения. Однако, когда он брал их в руки, он тут же ощущал их бесполезность для текущей задачи.

— Господин Вэнто, почему вы решили начать именно с этого рода деятельности? — спросил он, снова бросив взгляд на дроида. Даже если он мог что-то сделать с этой старой машиной, он чётко ощущал, что это не имеет отношения к тому, что является сферой его основных интересов.

— Это довольно востребовано здесь на Лисатре, — сообщил господин Вэнто неуверенным тоном. — А ещё в моем отделе есть такая вакансия. Если ты каждое утро будешь терять память, лучше чтобы ты всегда был у меня на виду.

— Это... разумно, — признал Рау и сжал губы. Пусть его прошлое лежало позади него полем перемешавшихся осколков, в которых он не мог разглядеть ни единого образа, он все ещё был способен представить возможное будущее, и эти картины были чем дальше, тем более мрачными. Он не помнил, что умел, но со слов господина Вэнто он знал, что на этой планете не так просто найти работу. Особенно если ты не человек. — Скажите, господин…

— Илай. Зови меня Илай. Ладно? А то у меня появляется ощущение, что ты мой личный раб, — человек нахмурился и помотал головой под его взглядом. — Это омерзительно.

— Здесь существует рабство?

— Нет, но… — он едко улыбнулся, — многие люди здесь мечтают о том, чтобы инородцы были их рабами. Или просто сдохли. 

— Сдохли? — Рау снова повернулся к груде деталей и взял одну из них, после чего спустился на пол и наклонился над сломанным дроидом. — Поясните мне значение этого слова?

— Вы же все равно его забудете.

— День ещё не закончился, а значит, я точно буду помнить его до тех пор как усну, — он откинул крышку дроида и заменил одну из его деталей той, что взял со стола, затем бессознательно выбрал наощупь ещё одну. Отсоединив от неё одну из составных частей он приложил ее к свободному слоту во все ещё исправном мотиваторе дроида. Деталь встала.

— Ну, сдохнуть это как умереть. Только с… очень резко негативной эмоциональной... — речь человека была прервана механическим писком. Старый дроид, казавшийся безнадежно сломанным, вдруг ожил и начал кататься по комнате, анализируя окружение. — Вау. Ты… сделал это!

— Я… даже не осознавал, что делал, — Рау пожал плечами, наблюдая за дроидом, принявшимся диагностировать все немногочисленные приборы в помещении. — Но, видимо, у меня есть какие-то познания в этой области. 

Господин Вэнто шумно выдохнул и всплеснул руками. 

— Это сильно облегчит нам жизнь, Митт… эм… Рау. Да, мне лучше даже не пытаться. 

— Я умею чинить технику, — подумал Рау вслух и приложил согнутый указательный палец к подбородку. — Однако моя профессия — явно не ремонтник. Ремонтники не улетают так далеко от своих родных доков. А значит, эти знания — часть некой подготовки. А ещё я умею драться. К чему же меня готовили...

— Эй, — господин Вэнто щелкнул пальцами перед его лицом. — Перестань говорить сам с собой. Лучше сразу пиши в дневник. Завтра ты не будешь помнить даже об этом.

— У вас есть другие дроиды, господин…

— Илай. Просто Илай, — раздраженно поправил человек и посмотрел ему в глаза. Несколько мгновений пролетели в тишине, которой он, очевидно, не мог выносить и отвёл взгляд, чуть сжав губы. 

— Илай, — произнёс Рау. Столь короткое имя легло ему на язык непривычным сочетанием звуков, которое он растянул чуть длиннее, чем следовало. Но он тут же поправил себя, произнеся его чуть более коротко и улыбнулся. — Мне нравится, как звучит твоё имя. Будет очень несправедливо, если я снова его забуду.

— Несправедливым было то, что они избили тебя. Прочее — лишь последствия.


	3. Leave in the wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка-настроение: Lacuna Coil - Falling Again

_ _

_ Среди людей существует шутливая теория: если есть шанс, что что-то пойдёт не так — что-то обязательно пойдёт не так. В ней нет ни логики, ни обоснования, однако бывают дни, когда кажется, что абсолютно всё происходит согласно этому закону. А если ты вдобавок не понимаешь, что происходит, это ощущение усиливается многократно. Ты словно лист на ветру, который летает вокруг ока урагана. Неподвластная тебе сила швыряет тебя из стороны в сторону, и всё происходит слишком быстро, чтобы ты успел осознать, что произошло. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Сегодняшний день начался с большой неудачи, которая перешла в череду небольших удач. Но так казалось лишь поначалу. Когда день подошёл к концу, и мы были далеко от дома, что-то снова пошло не так. Боюсь, нам будет непросто из этого выпутаться, и надеюсь, что это не последняя запись в моём дневнике. _

***

Он проснулся от раздававшейся над ухом цветастой ругани, переполнявшей маленькую комнату. В дополнение к этому кто-то грубо пихнул его в бок, вынуждая проснуться окончательно.

— Рау, вставай!

— Что? — он открыл глаза, всматриваясь в нависшую над ним тень. Мутным со сна взглядом ему не удавалось уловить детали образа, он мог лишь разглядеть что перед ним был молодой человек, выглядевший немного старше своего возраста из-за кругов под глазами и короткой неаккуратной бороды.

— Я проспал, ранкор меня дери! Во имя космоса, вставай! 

— Кто… кто вы, где я и кто..

— На это нет времени, я по дороге все объясню! Вставай, одевайся! — человек тряхнул его за плечи, и он поморщился от накатившей тошноты.

— Не… пожалуйста, не надо так делать, мне плохо, — он попытался отстранить державшие его руки.

— Прости, но нам обоим будет хуже, если мы опоздаем! — человек отпустил его и бросил ему на колени свёрток одежды. Он заставил себя отложить всплывавшие один за другим вопросы и сосредоточиться на настоящем моменте. Быстро одевшись, он получил в руку запакованный в блестящую обертку протеиновый батончик, а за другую руку без дополнительных объяснений человек вытащил его за дверь. — Ешь на ходу, каф выпьем на месте.

— Я могу узнать хотя бы куда мы идём? — спросил он, разворачивая батончик. Они шли быстро, жевать на ходу было неудобно, и тошнота с каждым шагом становилась сильнее. Это не было чем-то нестерпимым, но добавляло капли раздражения в бесконечное море его замешательства и растерянности.

— На работу. Я офицер снабжения. Ты младший техник. Меня зовут Илай. Тебя все называют Рау, потому что твоё настоящее имя выговорить нереально. Мы на Лисатре. Ты каждое утро теряешь память. Все привыкли.

— Каждое утро?

— Да, обычно я вкратце тебе все рассказываю и ты читаешь свой дневник, но сегодня на это времени нет. 

— Почему мы проспали?

— О, вчера был мой день рождения. Мои родители хотели устроить мне праздник и… — он помрачнел и тряхнул головой, чтобы вернуть прежнее выражение лица, но тон голоса стал неровным, — слегка перестарались. Крифф, лучше бы они просто подарили мне деньги.

— Я все ещё не… 

— Мы на месте, — назвавшийся Илаем достал из кармана серо-голубой туники карточку и приложил к входной панели на транспаристиловой двери здания, выделявшегося среди прочих поддерживаемой вокруг него относительной чистотой. 

Внутри было просторное помещение, в котором по сравнению с улицей царил приятный полумрак и было намного прохладнее. Рау только сейчас осознал, что всю дорогу сюда шёл почти зажмурившись от наполнявшего улицы Лисатры яркого солнечного света. Он тихо выдохнул. Илай взглянул на хронометр.

— Фух. Успели. Даже раньше на пять минут пришли, — сказал он и позволил себе остановиться, переступив порог. Навстречу ему из-за одной из стоек буквально выбежала молодая светловолосая женщина.

— Лейтенант Вэнто! — поприветствовала она его почти шепотом, хотя в этом не было никакого смысла — стук ее каблуков все равно привлёк к вошедшим внимание всех работников и пары посетителей. Ее губы подрагивали, руки были сцеплены за спиной, но движение локтей выдавало плохо сдерживаемое нервное напряжение. — Ты… почему не отвечал на звонок?

— Звонок? — Илай поднял на нее взгляд и похлопал себя по поясу. — Крифф. Голоком забыл. Одевался в попыхах…

— Ясно, — прервала его женщина и перевела взгляд на Рау. Поджав губы и покачав головой, она снова посмотрела на Илая. — Капитан Бриджер прилетел с проверкой. Скорее всего, тебя уволят, — сказала она отрывисто. — И… с днём рождения.

— Спасибо, энсин Мелано, — сказал Илай. Женщина продолжала стоять перед ними, глядя то на одного, то на другого. 

— Он ведь опять ничего не помнит, да? — произнесла она, с шепота перескочив почти на крик. 

— Я все ещё старше по званию. Поэтому заткнись и иди работай, — мрачно ответил Илай. Энсин Мелано мотнула головой и удалилась. Приемный зал, полный людей, на несколько мгновений показался невероятно тихим и оставался таким, пока оба вошедших не пересекли его и не оказались в лифте. Рау всю дорогу не сводил с Илая вопрошающего взгляда.

— Что произошло? — спросил он, как только двери закрылись. 

— Не сейчас, — выплюнул Илай и кивнул на металлическую стену лифта. — Посмотри лучше на себя в зеркало, а то опять окажешься в неловком положении.

Рау послушался его и взглянул на своё отражение в гладкой поверхности.

— О, сияющая бездна... — удивлённо протянул он. Его собственная внешность не показалась ему неправильной, но вызвала иррациональную тревогу. Ни у кого из тех, кто попадался ему на глаза по пути сюда, не было такого цвета кожи и таких странных глаз.

— Да, ты не человек. Ты чисс. Никто ничего о тебе не знает. И ты мало кому нравишься. Будь готов получить ведро дерьма на голову.   
  
— А... что такое дерьмо?.. 

Двери лифта открылись, и они вошли в помещение, явно являвшееся операционным центром.

— Лейтенант Вэнто, вы вовремя! — поприветствовал сидевший за широким столом мужчина с обильной сединой в волосах. Перед ним по другую сторону стола стоял спиной к ним другой человек в серой форме, более молодой. Он повернулся к ним, и Рау отметил, что его волосы были необычного для людей темно-синего оттенка, и почувствовал себя чуть менее неуютно в том, как выглядел он сам.

— Доброе утро, командир Сайлас. Я старался, — Илай сделал шаг вперёд. — Честь имею, капитан Бриджер.

— Доброе утро, лейтенант Вэнто. Проходите, садитесь, — поприветствовал капитан. В отличие от Сайласа его голос был спокойным и мягким, а акценты в его речи выдавали в нем уроженца иной планеты. — И вы… Митсран… ох. Прошу прощения, как это правильно произносится?

— Митт’рау’нуруодо, — ответил Рау по инерции, уверенный, что это имя должно звучать именно так. Тут же краем глаза он заметил, как напрягся всем телом Илай, опустившись на предложенный ему стул.

— Мы называем его Рау, — бросил Сайлас. — Даже в легендах говорят, что человек никогда не сможет правильно произнести имя чисса.

— Чисса? Никогда о таких не слышал. Очень необычная внешность, — Бриджер приложил палец к губам и перевёл взгляд на Вэнто. — Он здесь работает по вашей рекомендации, верно, лейтенант?

— Да, сэр, — отрывисто ответил Илай не поднимая глаз. Рау внимательно смотрел то на него, то на капитана, и все больше сетовал на то, что ему ничего не известно о том, что произошло вчера. Разыгрывавшаяся сейчас сцена, он был уверен, имела к этому отношение.

— И он всегда держится около вас, потому что из-за своей болезни он не способен выжить без поддержки со стороны.

— Так точно, сэр.

Капитан подошёл к Илаю и наклонился к нему ближе, отчего-то сочтя нужным заговорить более тихо.

— Вы же понимаете, что после того, что произошло на глазах у всего города, он больше не может продолжать здесь работать?

— Простите, господин Бриджер, но почему вы говорите это ему, а не мне? — вмешался Рау и поймал неодобрительный взгляд Илая. Он не мог более сдерживаться, так как сгустившаяся над Илаем атмосфера грядущего наказания казалась чудовищной ошибкой. — Если на мне лежит какая-то ответственность, я готов понести...

— О, нет, Митсрау’кактамтебя. Ты не в моей юрисдикции, — мягкие черты лица капитана исказила неприятная гримаса. — Я бы отдал тебя под суд, но никто не захочет расследовать дело инородца с потерей памяти, а без тщательного расследования закон запрещает помещать тебя под арест дольше, чем на двое суток.

— С вашего позволения, капитан, — командир Сайлас кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание. — Рау даже не понимает, о чем мы говорим. 

— Тогда откуда он знает, что сделал что-то не так?

— Чиссы дьявольски умны и наблюдательны, — резко заговорил Илай. — Хотя, наверное, нужно быть кретином, чтобы не понимать, что здесь происходит. Командир, если того требуют обстоятельства, просто увольте меня и не трепите нервы.

— Для того чтобы уволить вас, у нас недостаточно оснований, — ответил капитан Бриджер прежде, чем Сайлас снова открыл рот. Командир лишь посмотрел на Рау и Илая тяжелым взглядом, очевидно, не одобряя принятого вышестоящим руководством решения. — Вам предоставят бессрочный отпуск, во время которого я настоятельно рекомендую вам и вашему… голубому питомцу убраться с этой планеты и найти себя где-то ещё. При вас останется ваше звание и доброе имя. Уверен, вы справитесь.

— Но у меня… у нас… где мы возьмём на это деньги, если не будем работать? — взгляд Илая изменился, а сам он вжался в спинку стула. Теперь он выглядел напуганным и потрясённым.

— Если чиссы так умны, как о них здесь говорят, он что-нибудь придумает, — капитан Бриджер взглянул на Рау и выпрямился в полный рост. Его губы снова скривились. — В противном случае, почему бы не дать вашей местной банде завершить начатое?

— Ушам своим не верю, — Илай сказал скорее со злостью, чем с удивлением. — Судебный департамент закроет на это глаза? 

— Истинно так. Мы не станем тратить ресурсы на расследование несчастных случаев с сотрудником, находящимся в отпуске. Отныне и впредь, до того как вы сможете избавиться от этого опасного недоразумения, лейтенант, вы будете сами за себя.

***

Когда они вернулись домой с так и не начавшейся для них рабочей смены, лейтенант Вэнто наконец-то выпустил ярость, клокотавшую в нем все время пока они шли обратно. Он закричал и бросился с кулаками на стену, у которой стояла кровать и принялся избивать плакат, который Рау не успел рассмотреть утром. 

Присмотревшись, он разглядел изображение огромной оранжевой рептилии с костяными пластинами на спине, в ногах которой сидел на земле он сам, а господин Вэнто с гипертрофированно удивленным и воодушевленным лицом стоял рядом и указывал на него руками. Вверху стояла сделанная вручную подпись: «Пятый день третьего месяца, фестиваль красных цветов, город Истри. Митт’рау’нуруодо — победитель песчаного ящера».

Рассудив, что не стоит мешать человеку выпускать пар, Рау продолжил осматриваться и его взгляд упал на измятую тетрадь, выглядывавшую из-под подушки. Он вспомнил слова Илая о дневнике и взял его. На первых страницах, исписанных тем же почерком, что и на плакате, стояла другая дата. Он не знал, как происходило местное летоисчисление, но было ясно, что между событиями прошло больше трёх месяцев, что означало, что память он потерял далеко не вчера. Бегло просмотрев первые страницы, он пролистал к концу, надеясь прояснить события вчерашнего дня, но дата последней записи значилась днём позавчерашним. 

Рау мрачно поднял глаза на Илая, на костяшках пальцев которого уже появились кровоподтеки. Сейчас он был единственным, кто мог прояснить происходящее, и это объяснение обещало быть столь же эмоциональным. Скоро его руки устали, но пыл не угас, и он решил удариться о стену головой. Очевидно погорячившись с силой удара, он потерял равновесие и чуть не упал с кровати на пол, но Рау успел поймать его. От неожиданности Илай обмяк и даже не попытался вырваться.

— Господин Вэнто, не стоит так с собой обращаться. Если и вы потеряете память, ситуация станет ещё ужаснее.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — хрипло проговорил он, вяло приоткрыв глаза. — Крифф, я должен был знать, что все кончится этим.

— Господин Вэнто, я…

— Извинения свои ранкору в зад засунь, — огрызнулся человек, затем закрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул. Высвободившись из державших его рук, он опустился на кровать и лег лицом вниз. — И зови меня Илай, — приглушенно добавил он.

— Что произошло вчера?

— Да какая разница? В дневнике своём прочитай.

— В нем отсутствует запись вчерашнего дня.

— А, ну да. Точно. Ты же так и рухнул спать, — Илай вдохнул сквозь зубы. — Мы были в кантине. Родители решили устроить мне праздник в честь двадцатипятилетия, и ты увязался за мной, потому что тебе... страшно оставаться в одиночестве. И тут кому-то из посетителей не понравилась твоя рожа. — Он замолчал. — Ладно, будем честны, она никому не понравилась. Сначала мой отец пытался уговорить меня отправить тебя домой, потом уже бармен попросил… не очень вежливо, но ты согласился, потому что не хотел конфликтов. Но стоило тебе выйти на улицу...

— Остатки банды Джекила решили отомстить за сотоварищей?

— Да, и к ним присоединились несколько прохожих, в общем… это было очень некрасиво, и ты вообще-то не виноват, что энсин Мелано ситхова стукачка. Но капитан Бриджер — знатный ксенофоб и притом уважаемая фигура в департаменте. Ох, Рау, в какой заднице я теперь из-за тебя...

— Как странно. Ведь он сам нечистокровный человек.

— То есть? 

— Его волосы — такой цвет не является естественным для вашего вида. А ещё я заметил голубоватый градиент на коже на затылке и за ушами. Даже на лице что-то было, судя по тому как густо он намазал его тональным кремом. Очевидно, он страдает от отвращения к своему происхождению и проецирует его на все, что напоминает ему об этом. Как нерационально.

— Ну и ну. Жаль, некому прочистить ему мозги, — Илай хмыкнул, запуская пальцы в волосы. — Однако как этот факт поможет мне сейчас?

— Не бывает бесполезной информации. Даже если сейчас это ничего не значит, понимание того, почему и с какими людьми происходит подобное, может уберечь от таких конфликтов в будущем.

— Да все просто. Его наверняка дразнили в армии. Война с сепаратистами закончилась невнятным примирением, но успела наплодить целое поколение ксенофобов. В центральных мирах, возможно, все иначе, но до наших малонаселённых окраин редко долетали джедаи со своими армиями. Люди справлялись сами и привыкли стрелять, завидев что-то отличное от них. Такое сложно предугадать, но на твоём месте я бы никому из людей не доверял.

— Я вынужден доверять как минимум вам, Илай, — Рау принуждённо улыбнулся. То, что господин Вэнто до сих пор не выкинул его на улицу, немало удивляло его. Пусть он совсем его не помнил, уже сам тот факт, что даже после случившегося этот человек продолжал быть рядом с ним и не намеревался прогонять его, говорил о том, что этот юноша был намного благороднее и добрее тех, на кого он работал. И то, что сам Рау в некотором смысле являлся причиной всех его бед, весьма его огорчало.

Илай поднял на него глаза, глядя из-под почти опущенных век. Его лицо разгладилось, и на место раздражению и злобе пришли усталость и печаль. 

— Вчера мне подарили в общей сложности пятьсот кредитов, — тихо пробормотал он и активировал пад. Скоро на экране появился список ближайших отправлений транспорта из местного космопорта. — Ещё две тысячи я скопил за последние месяцы благодаря надбавке за повышение. У тебя… ещё четыре с половиной, — он покачал головой. — Я не знаю, на какое ржавое ведро нам нужно будет залезть, чтобы улететь за такие деньги даже до ближайшей системы.

— Возможно, нам следует попробовать что-то... неофициальное?

— То, как ты прилетел сюда? Ну нет. Скорее, имеет смысл собрать вещи и попытать счастье в самом порту. Иногда частные перевозчики берут попутчиков почти бесплатно.

— Я доверюсь вашему опыту, Илай.

— Я никогда не улетал с Лисатры, — с горечью признался человек и покачал головой. Он явно был очень напуган свалившейся на его долю неопределенностью. — Я вообще не представляю, какова жизнь на других планетах. Однако сейчас у меня нет выбора. Если останемся здесь — без протекции департамента нас разорвут на части.

— Вы могли бы просто…

— Нет, Рау, даже не начинай, — Илай провел пальцами по бороде. — Надо мне побриться. У космопорта к нам наверняка пристанут. А вот с тобой что делать…

— Какой-нибудь шлем? Или плащ с капюшоном? 

— У меня таких нет. Разве что… — Илай отложил пад и отошёл в освежитель. Вернулся он с небольшой коробкой в руках. Когда он открыл крышку, Рау не мог увидеть из-за неё, что было внутри и наклонился ближе. — Посмотрим, как оно ляжет, — Илай накрыл ладонью содержимое, зачерпнул немного светлого крема и тут же намазал Рау на скулу. Тот чуть вздрогнул от шевельнувшегося в нем неприятного ощущения, но сопротивляться не стал. Неизвестно было, как повернутся обстоятельства дальше и, осознавая, что скоро снова все забудет, он решил не тратить время на споры. — Отлично, этого как раз должно хватить, — сообщил Илай, продолжая густо вымазывать на его лицо субстанцию, от которой по коже пошел возрастающий зуд. — Волосы уберём в хвост, а глаза спрячем под очками. Руки… будешь в карманах держать. Перчатки на нашей жаре никто не носит, — намазав остатки крема на шею, Илай отстранился. — Крифф, ты так похож на ожившего мертвеца. Но по крайней мере это может на какое-то время избавить нас от лишнего внимания к твоей персоне.

— Мне жаль, что так вышло, господин Вэнто, — только и ответил Рау.

***

Почти все вещи господина Вэнто уместились в пару сумок. Несколько комплектов одежды и белья, средства гигиены, диски данных, два личных пада и плакаты и фото разных размеров, на некоторых из которых Рау снова узнал их самих запечатленными на фоне местных пейзажей и отметил, что личных фотографий самого Илая среди них не было. У самого Рау не было ничего, кроме сменной рубашки, неопознаваемых лохмотьев и дневника.

Крошечная квартира стала совсем безликой, и ее бывшему жителю удалось выручить ещё тысячу кредитов за то, что он сдал ключ-карту на полмесяца раньше срока оплаты проживания.

— Дом, милый дом, я не буду скучать, — кисло сказал он, шагнув через порог следом за Рау. Дверь за ним закрылась. Пути назад больше не было.

— А ваша семья…

— ...никогда не уважала мой выбор, — перебил Илай и вышел вперёд него, указывая дорогу. — Не только в отношении тебя. Когда они узнают, что меня уволили, они поднимут шум, но я уже буду далеко. Я надеюсь.

— Если бы даже я мог запомнить это место, я бы вряд ли по нему скучал, — Рау скривил губы. Жаркий воздух улицы, соприкасаясь с наложенной на его лицо косметикой, делал зуд от неё из неприятного почти мучительным. — Здесь слишком светло и жарко.

— Только не надо тащить нас на какую-нибудь мрачную ледяную луну, ладно?

Маскировка позволила им преодолеть дорогу до порта без приключений — без бороды Илай стал выглядеть моложе своего возраста лет на пять, тогда как до этого многие давали ему почти сорок, поэтому никто не узнал в нем участника вчерашней потасовки. Рау привлекал внимание высоким ростом, но люди не находили причин проявить к нему враждебность.

— Говорить буду я, твой акцент все ещё слишком ужасен, чтобы поверить, что ты человек, — сказал Илай, когда они уже приближались к зданию космопорта — заметному издалека широкому светло-серому комплексу из камня и транспаристила, лишенному архитектурных изысков. Из-за плоской крыши взлетел небольшой трёхкрылый шаттл, подняв им навстречу небольшой пылевой вихрь.

— Да? Звучит так, как будто раньше он был ещё хуже.

— Раньше ты вообще едва говорил на стандарте и половины слов не понимал. Полноценно общался только на сай-бисти. Однако на уровне подсознания ты остался способен к обучению, несмотря на твою пострадавшую память. Да что там, ты даже почти запомнил дорогу до нашего отдела и перестал шарахаться от меня по утрам.

— Это немного обнадеживает. На случай если я утрачу доступ к дневнику.

— Я надеюсь этого не произойдёт.

В космопорте было не очень многолюдно, но при этом в поле зрения присутствовало полдюжины колоритных инородцев, из них трое негуманоидов, что снижало вероятность излишнего внимания к Рау почти к нулю. Кажется, к их удаче таможенный контроль Лисатры строго досматривал лишь новоприбывших и почти не интересовался теми, кто хотел улететь с планеты. На пропускном пункте офицер лишь просканировала их сумки и занесла их в журнал под именами, которые Илай выдумал на ходу, не проверяя документов.

— Даже не знаю, чему я поражаюсь больше — нашему везению или ее халатности. Я уже почти был готов отдать половину наших денег в качестве взятки.

— Этот мир никого не держит. Нам словно ещё раз указали на дверь, — отрешенно высказался Рау, скользя взглядом по сменяющимся надписям на экране объявлений. Одно из названий привлекло его внимание, так как он видел его упомянутым на первых страницах дневника.

— Многие лисатриане считают свой мир самым прекрасным и оберегают его даже просто от людей из других миров, но я отчего-то уверен, что бывают места и получше, — Илай присоединился к нему в изучении списка ближайших рейсов.

— Мы можем долететь до Корусанта?

— Ты с ума сошёл? Я за год бы даже не накопил на билет до туда. Нам бы для начала попасть хотя бы во Внешнее Кольцо. Там явно должны строже следить за исполнением законов. Вот только… да, никто не хочет лететь во Внешнее Кольцо за три тысячи… хм. Постой-ка. Большой транспортный корабль до станции Ротанев-2 сектор Сесвенна, всего полторы тысячи с пассажира! — он активировал космическую карту на личном паде, демонстрируя пункт назначения и находившиеся поблизости миры.

— Так у нас останется немного денег. Неплохо. Однако… если цена такая низкая, это не может быть ловушкой?

— Ловушкой? Не смеши меня, Рау. Мы никому не нужны.


	4. Shards of stained glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка-настроение: Clint Mansell - Welcome To Lunar Industries

_ _

_ Осколки цветного стекла не имеют ценности сами по себе, даже если когда-то они были прекраснейшим витражом. Не зная изначальной картины, собрать их в прежнем виде невозможно. Однако в умелых руках они могут стать новым узором, но этот узор навсегда утратит то значение, которое придавал ему мастер, вырезавший именно эти формы именно в этой последовательности и сочетании цветов. И кто знает, не оскорбил бы его новый смысл, который придали его творению?  _

_ Так и я не могу знать, похоже ли то, чем я стал, хотя бы отдаленно на то, чем я являлся изначально. И отчего-то мне кажется, что настоящий я, которого я не могу вспомнить, брезгливо пристрелил бы меня без лишних слов, как жалкую пародию на самого себя. _

***

Пробуждение было приятным и спокойным. Комната, в которой он находился, была прохладной, единственный светильник на потолке бросал мягкий зеленовато-желтый рассеянный свет, не причинявший боли глазам. Несколько раз моргнув и разогнав туман уходящего сна, он сел и огляделся. Среагировав на его движение посреди помещения, активировался крупный голопередатчик, над которым возникла по пояс фигура негуманоидного существа. Он издал череду щелчков, и внизу изображения показались субтитры.

«Доброе утро, генерал Митт’рау’нуруодо. Вы ничего не помните, однако несмотря на ваш недуг, продолжаете служить делу освобождения от гнета Республики верно и эффективно. Конфедерация Независимых Систем ценит вас и готова предоставить вам все необходимое. Протокольный дроид TC-40 ответит на ваши вопросы и сориентирует вас на территории станции. Через шестьдесят стандартных минут вас ожидают в зале совещаний».

— Я — генерал? — спросил он себя и посмотрел на свои руки, затем на все остальное тело. Немного размявшись и прислушавшись к ощущениям, он признал, что такое тело действительно могло принадлежать только тренированному воину. — ТС-40?

— Чем могу служить, господин? — отозвался механический голос.

— Мне нужны пища и одежда, — он скользнул взглядом по безликим стенам комнаты. Похоже, здесь не было ничего, что могло помочь ему разобраться в происходящем без посторонней помощи. — И ответы. Очень много ответов.

Дроид набрал код на скрытой в стене панели, и из металлической поверхности выступил шестиугольный блок, в котором лежало нечто похожее на униформу: чёрные сапоги, широкие штаны и длинная темно-бордовая туника с золотистой вышивкой на правом плече, узор которой выглядел как украшение, но что-то подсказывало ему, что то на деле было знаком отличия.

— Очень непрактично, — отметил Митт’рау’нуруодо, надевая и рассматривая части униформы одну за другой. В процессе он заметил, что его волосы были не по-солдатски длинными, и удивился, но ответ пришёл сам собой в виде строгой заколки под остальной одеждой. Несложным движением, которое помнили его руки, он завязал волосы в небольшую кичку и закрепил чуть выше затылка. — ТС-40, если я генерал, почему в этом наборе нет оружия?

— Мне приказано выдавать его вам только в случае прямого запроса.

— Тогда дай мне его. Или мой высокий ранг все равно предполагает ограничения?

— Нет, сэр, — дроид открыл ещё одну панель на стене и вынул бластер, оформленный столь же вычурно, сколь и униформа. — Вам открыты все двери на станции «Дуум’гор». 

— Даже дверь ангара с кораблями? — Митт’рау’нуруодо наклонил голову вбок и улыбнулся, надеясь что дроид запрограммирован считывать юмор. Наверняка он докладывал обо всем, о чем говорил со своим подопечным, и лучше было позаботиться о том, чтобы его вопросы не вызывали беспокойства у его неведомых покровителей.

— Совершенно точно, сэр. Как и все члены высшего командования вы располагаете собственным транспортом, чтобы перемещаться между стратегическими объектами.

— Хоть что-то сделано по уму, — пробормотал он. Теперь для полного успокоения ему оставалось лишь увидеть карту комплекса, внутри которого он находился. Дроид словно уже знал его следующий запрос и вывел над центральным голопроектором изображение станции.

Увидев ее, Митт’рау’нуруодо открыл глаза шире от изумления. Масштаб изображения говорил, что размером станция была сравнима с небольшой луной. На вид она также напоминала луну, выстроенную из металла, с большим кратером в верхней части. Она выглядела недостроенной где-то на треть, но даже в таком виде поражала воображение. Что-то столь масштабное могло быть лишь оружием, и оружием невероятной разрушительной мощи. Неясно было только, в какой войне и против кого оно должно было быть применено.

— Вы находитесь здесь, — дроид любезно указал на один из экваториальных секторов. Отведя глаза чуть в сторону, Митт’рау’нуруодо разглядел небольшие отверстия в корпусе станции, вероятнее всего, бывшие причалами для некрупных и средних кораблей. — Сейчас мы направимся сюда, — он указал на ядро станции. — Путь на скоростном подъемнике займёт сорок две минуты. За это время вы успеете узнать у меня всю необходимую информацию. 

— Значит, я действую по этому шаблону каждый день.

— Именно так. И задаёте одни и те же вопросы.

— А у меня есть какое-то персональное хранилище данных? Не может быть, чтобы я даже не пытался записывать куда-то важную для себя информацию, учитывая обстоятельства.

— Конечно, сэр, — ТС-40 достал информационный пад из той ниши, в которой лежало оружие. — Вы можете изучить его во время потребления пищи.

***

— Станция «Дуум’гор» была спроектирована ещё во времена до Войны Клонов, более двух десятков лет назад. Изначальный чертёж принадлежал джеонозийцам, однако позже был подвергнут модификациям, так как содержал множество уязвимостей. Сейчас за проект отвечает учёный из людей — некий Гален Эрсо, ранее работавший на Республику. Детали мне неизвестны.

— Для искусственного интеллекта ты выражаешься слишком неконкретно.

— Простите, сэр. Моя специальность — межвидовые коммуникации, я не запрограммирован разбираться в военном деле.

Митт’рау’нуруодо и его спутник ехали в скоростном лифте уже десять минут, и генерал не мог не отметить сколь изящно от него утаивали всю важную информацию. Дроид был щедр на эпитеты, когда ему было сказано перечислить его боевые заслуги как генерала, но не назвал ни одного конкретного сражения, кроме нескольких, случившихся совсем недавно. На вопрос, как давно он страдает проблемами с памятью пришёл размытый ответ о том, что это результат боевого ранения, нанесённого людьми Республики, и снова ни одного указания на временной период. Словно его командирам было выгодно держать его в неведении. А значит, вероятнее всего, в происходящем крылся какой-то обман.

— Как давно я получил этот титул и за что?

— Я не располагаю этими данными, сэр. Меня запрограммировали прислуживать вам совсем недавно, и моя основная задача — знакомить вас с текущей ситуацией в начале дня. Ввиду ограничений, создаваемых вашей травмой, наш лидер счёл информацию о вашем прошлом неоправданной тратой времени.

— Как зовут нашего лидера?

— Его королевское величество Нусо Эсва, будущий владыка галактики.

— Он рассчитывает завоевать галактику с помощью убийцы планет?

— Мне это неизвестно.

— Конечно. Но есть кое-что, что тебе должно быть известно наверняка. Как давно ты прислуживаешь мне?

— Сто тридцать стандартных суток.

— Ясно, — больше Митт’рау’нуруодо вопросов задавать не стал. Видеодневник, который он прослушал за завтраком, все равно был информативнее речей этого робота, хотя и вёлся им не больше четырёх месяцев, что с погрешностью в неделю совпадало с озвученным дроидом сроком, и содержал лишь очень краткие выкладки с основной информацией. Все, что происходило с ним до этого, и то, как он оказался здесь, так и оставалось загадкой.

Там, куда его должен был доставить лифт, ежедневно происходили однообразные заседания местных лидеров — колоритных гуманоидов и негуманоидов, среди которых, тем не менее, не было ни одного представителя его собственного вида. Его самого называли чиссом, но данные его осторожного опроса давали понять, что никто, кроме, возможно, самого Эсвы, помеченного как не вызывающая доверия личность, ничего не знал об этой расе. Следовательно — он был здесь один. Следовательно — причины его нахождения здесь никак не были связаны с его служением родному миру. Следовательно — он мог оказаться здесь случайно и стать героем хитро поставленного спектакля, имевшего целью удержать его, чтобы использовать.

Организация, на стороне которой он находился, действительно являлась объединением фракций галактического масштаба с огромными ресурсами, существовавшим со времён упомянутой большой войны, в которой так и не случилось победителя, потому что обе стороны неожиданно лишились своих лидеров и вынуждены были пойти на натянутое перемирие. За десятки лет этого перемирия они не прекращали наращивать потенциал, но были слишком истощены для новой войны. Однако несколько лет назад к ним присоединился амбициозный диктатор Эсва, принёсший множество ценных материальных и информационных ресурсов, и холодная война между Галактической Республикой и Конфедерацией Независимых Систем обещала скоро вновь перестать быть бескровной. Кроме того, республиканские солдаты-клоны к этому времени уже состарились и точно не могли дать отпор новой угрозе, выжидающей подходящего момента в глубинах Неизведанных Регионов.

Выйдя из лифта, они прошли по широкому прямому коридору, пол которого украшали вставки из цветных металлов, столь же вычурные, как ранговая вышивка на униформе. Все, кто встречался им, почтительно приветствовали генерала поклонами, высказывая своё почтение каждый на своём языке. ТС-40 любезно переводил каждое приветствие, хотя в целом они содержали один и тот же посыл.

Зал совещаний был круглым помещением с большим голопроектором в центре зала, над которым в данный момент вращалось и являлось единственным источником света изображение станции в ее законченном виде . Для Митт’рау’нуруодо этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы разглядеть всех присутствующих и бегло вычленить среди них тех, на кого он обращал внимание в своём видеодневнике.

— Привьетствую, гьенерал, — обратился к нему первым пожилой неймодианец. То, что столь неприятное существо стояло у истоков Союза и являлось одним из его лидеров до сих пор, многое о нем говорило.

— Мое почтение, вице-король, — Митт’рау’нуруодо ответил ему кивком головы и подошёл к одному из свободных мест перед проектором.

— Генерал Митт’рау’нуруодо — образец пунктуальности и субординации, — отметил низкорослый гуманоид, рядом с которым он встал. Его одежды были длинными и выглядели куда дороже тех, что носил вице-король, кожа отливала множеством цветов, но наиболее выделялись фасетчатые глаза, причудливо игравшие в свете голограммы оттенками желтого. Однако даже не зная, как он выглядит, Митт’рау’нуруодо догадался бы, что перед ним никто иной, как Эсва — ни в ком из тех, кого он успел здесь повидать, он не отметил столько изысканного притворства и почти неприкрытой непредсказуемой жестокости. — Чего не скажешь об остальных командирах. И что мне с ними делать? — спросил он подчёркнуто риторически, обводя взглядом других присутствующих.

— Вы могли бы нанести им такую же травму, как мне, Ваше Величество, — ответил Митт’рау’нуруодо, сопроводив ответ заметной ухмылкой. — Тогда у них не осталось бы иного выбора, кроме неукоснительного подчинения заданным протоколам.

— Какое интересное предложение, генерал. Как только я пойму, как минимизировать риск утраты нормальных когнитивных функций после подобной травмы, я возьму его на вооружение, — Эсва оскалился, и в этом оскале читалась готовность претворения подобной идеи в жизнь. — А пока… вы наша невероятная удача, благородный чисский воин, — он протянул руку и ущипнул генерала за щеку, по-хозяйски потрепав по ней. Митт’рау’нуруодо усилием воли подавил резко наполнившее его отвращение и последовавшее за ним желание ответить насилием на это унижение. День только начался, и для решительных действий ему требовалась более полная картина. — Кирр Так, доложите о текущей ситуации.

На другом конце зала геонозиец — представитель того же вида, который обращался к нему в утреннем приветствии, только несколько более взрослый на вид — ввёл команду на консоли проектора, и на месте «Дуум’гор» возникла схема сектора галактики, а ТС-40 начал переводить его стрекот для всех присутствующих.

— Шесть дней назад благодаря великолепному плану генерала Митт’рау’нуруодо нашему флоту наемников удалось пресечь попытку Судебного Департамента Республики расследовать исчезновение кораблей, уходящих из портов ближайших к нам человеческих колоний. Был нанесён существенный ущерб их флоту, а также в сознании обывателей был укреплён миф о том, что таящиеся в неизведанном космосе опасности выше их понимания.

Митт’рау’нуруодо чуть улыбнулся, вспомнив изложение этого плана в своём дневнике. Благодаря исключительным навыкам и знаниям примкнувшей к Союзу группы трандошанцев стало возможным с помощью особой инфразвуковой приманки призвать и привести в неистовство косяк космических китов. В результате несколько крейсеров было уничтожено, и их капитаны даже не поняли, что их убило, а те выжившие, которых не успели подобрать и забрать в рабство подоспевшие к месту массового крушения наемники Эсвы, наверняка вернулись домой с историями одна другой страшнее.

— Перехваченные во Внешнем Кольце трансляции голосети пестрят репортажами об инциденте, — над голопроектором возникло несколько примеров упомянутых Кирр Таком передач — звука было почти неслышно, но и без него можно было прочитать на лицах интервьюируемых нескрываемый ужас и растерянность. — Жители человеческих колоний на краю Дикого Космоса объяты суеверным страхом, однако Корусант ожидаемо игнорирует их. Единственная возможная опасность исходит от джедаев, но наша разведка докладывает, что пока они не предпринимают мер — в расшатанной ненадежной Республике достаточно внутренних конфликтов, чтобы они не желали вести расследование в Неизведанных Регионах.

— Это успьех, — прокомментировал неймодианский вице-король. — Теперь они ни за что не рьискнут сунуться на нашу тьерриторию. 

— Вы хотели сказать — на мою, Ганрей? Вашу они уже давно затоптали, — с ухмылкой возразил Эсва.

— Не стоит углубляться в разногласия. В конце мы все будем разделять и властвовать в галактике, — перевёл слова Кирр Така ТС-40.

— Мне кажется, нужно добавить новому мифу немного ярких красок, — Эсва патетично взмахнул рукой и перевёл взгляд на единственного присутствовавшего в зале человека — седого мужчину с зачёсанными назад волосами, одетого в столь же вычурную униформу, как Митт’рау’нуруодо, только чёрного цвета. — Я ведь правильно понял, что боевая станция уже готова к использованию?

Вместо ответа человек лишь опустил голову и спрятал руки за спину. Эсва подчёркнуто медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, затем снял с пояса небольшой цилиндр управления и нажал одну из кнопок. Человек скорчился от боли, его колени подогнулись, и он упал, вцепившись одной рукой в край проектора, другой схватившись за почти незаметный ошейник под расшитым воротником. Митт’рау’нуруодо нервно пощупал собственный воротник, инстинктивно проверяя, не было ли на нем подобного устройства, и с удовлетворением отметил, что Эсва был уверен в его покорности без дополнительной подстраховки.

— Твои попытки отсрочить демонстрацию «Дуум’гор» ни к чему не приведут. Либо ты предоставишь мне отчёт, соответствующий нынешнему положению вещей, либо я прикажу казнить всех рабов на этой станции. Видишь? Жертв все равно не избежать.

Эсва отпустил кнопку, и человек поспешил подняться, болезненно кашляя. Его губы и руки дрожали, но в остальном он переносил боль с молчаливым достоинством.

— Орудия пока не способны атаковать на полную мощность, ваше Величество, — ответил он тихо и хрипло. — Калибровка главной линзы — это сложный процесс, который… 

Эсва снова медленно выдохнул и активировал ошейник, на этот раз всего на одну секунду, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы человек дёрнулся и снова чуть не рухнул на проектор, упершись в него обеими руками.

— Да, она готова к атаке, — продолжил он тяжело дыша, подняв руку в защитном жесте. — Маломощной малоэффективной точечной атаке, которую гораздо лучше проведёт любой из ваших дредноутов. Ведь вы не для этого столько вложили в ее строительство и модификации…

— Я сам решу, как играть с моими игрушками. Однако спасибо за честность. 

— Предположу, что его величество уже выбрал цель для испытания станции, — тихо отметил Митт’рау’нуруодо.

— Как всегда наблюдательно, генерал, — Эсва снова повернулся к нему и натянул на переливающееся множеством оттенков лицо довольную улыбку, больше напоминавшую оскал. — Я давно догадывался, что станция на самом деле готова к бою, потому попросил наших геонозианских друзей провести дополнительную проверку в обход этого маленького лживого человека. Поэтому на самом деле мы уже почти подошли к нашей цели. Осталось всего каких-то десять минут. Это будет моим… — он схватил генерала за плечи, вынуждая повернуться и проследовать за ним к глухой стене зала. Проектор погас, на несколько мгновений погрузив помещение во мрак, но скоро стена раздвинулась, и под ней оказался  огромный обзорный экран. На экране появилось  изображение планеты со статистическими сводками, — маленьким подарком для вас, как моего лучшего командира, столь трагически пострадавшего от рук его сородичей.

— Ваше вельичество, я не понимаю, — возразил Ганрей, поравнявшись с Эсвой. Другие члены собрания также встали — кто рядом, кто чуть позади, приготовившись увидеть впечатляющую демонстрацию возможностей «Дуум’гор». По рядам присутствовавших пронеслось недовольное перещёлкивание — многие разделяли недоумение вице-короля. — Зачьем нам атаковать подобную цель?

— Генерал, объясните этим недальновидным вельможам мой замысел, — приказал Эсва, не отворачиваясь от экрана. Митт’рау’нуруодо оценил внешний вид планеты и данные о ней.

— Это небольшая человеческая колония. Никакой орбитальной защиты, никаких ценных ресурсов, кроме собственной пригодной для обитания и сельского хозяйства среды. Население небольшое, всего пятнадцать миллионов, сосредоточенные в нескольких крупных городах в субтропическом поясе, все они могут быть уничтожены серией точечных ударов главного оружия станции, в то время как вспомогательные турболазеры обстреляют взлетающие с поверхности корабли и пресекут попытки бегства с планеты, при этом часть ее ресурсов останется неповрежденной. Атака на подобный объект со стороны выглядит нелогичной и неоправданной тратой боезапасов, и когда до Республики дойдёт известие о том, что планета уничтожена, никто не подумает на Конфедерацию. Они всполошатся и начнут искать врагов повсюду, в то время как мы снова скроемся, достигнув настоящей цели — посеять хаос и страх во Внешнем кольце, ослабив доверие к Республике и эффективности ее методов. И вскоре мы обретём новых союзников. Или рабов.

— Ваши тактические выкладки звучат прекраснее любой музыки, — протянул Эсва. — Как так вышло, что этот чисс с проломленным черепом соображает лучше всех моих союзников с неповрежденными головами, м? — он красноречиво взглянул на собравшихся позади него, ответом ему снова был неодобрительный шёпот. Лишь человек, стоявший сбоку от него, сдержанно молчал и дрогнул, лишь когда схематическое изображение атакуемой планеты сменилось настоящим, а звуковой сигнал провозгласил выход из гиперпространства. — Митт’рау’нуруодо, я предоставлю вам отдать приказ об атаке. Вы сможете лично отомстить тем, кто сделал это с вами.

На самом деле Митт’рау’нуруодо не испытывал ни малейшего желания мстить, даже если жители этого мира действительно были перед ним виноваты. Его ладони вспотели, и он спешно сцепил их за спиной, скрывая охватившую его неуверенность. Что-то неправильное было для него в том, чтобы атаковать эту планету, несмотря на то, что с точки зрения тактического расчета план выглядел безупречным. Но он не мог понять что именно. Планету населяли люди, и он не мог сказать, что испытывал симпатию к этому виду. Но и отвращения он не испытывал тоже. Единственный присутствовавший в этом зале человек, пусть и вынужденный выглядеть жалко прямо сейчас, вызывал у него уважение силой духа, не сломленной даже непреодолимыми обстоятельствами.

Однако Эсва ожидал, и пусть генерал не видел его лица — он знал, что это проверка. Проверка, которую необходимо было пройти, чтобы двери «Дуум’гор» продолжали открываться перед ним. Потому что кто бы ни отдал приказ об атаке — судьба маленькой человеческой колонии была предрешена.

Диктатор вложил в руку генерала пульт связи, с которого уже был отправлен вызов в командный центр.

— Мы заняли атакующую позицию. Ожидаю дальнейших указаний, — озвучил механический голос, за которым был слышен стрекот ещё одного геонозийца.

— Активировать глушащее поле. Следить за всеми передачами которые пытаются вещать за пределы планеты. Приготовьтесь атаковать секции черек-15, теш-9, дорн-3 и беш-27 залпами минимальной мощности из основного орудия, — пока он говорил, соответствующие области помечались красным на карте планеты. Митт’рау’нуруодо отвёл глаза и встретился взглядом с человеком, пристально смотревшим на него. На его лице не читалось гнева или отвращения, лишь искреннее сожаление. — Тяговые лучи “Дуум’гор” уже функционируют? — спросил он, обращаясь к нему.   
  
— Ещё нет, — хрипло ответил человек, и его губы чуть дёрнулись в подобии улыбки.   
  
— Значит, нам не нужно рассчитывать на новых рабов, — Митт’рау’нуруодо ухмыльнулся в ответ и приподнял брови. — Приготовьте вспомогательные орудия к атаке всех отбывающих кораблей. Также отправьте две эскадрильи истребителей на другую сторону планеты. С этой минуты ни один корабль с поверхности не должен уйти в гиперпространство. 

— Приказ принят, генерал, — отозвались из коммуникатора. 

Он снова взглянул на экран, на котором появился отсчёт на трёх языках. Несколько долгих секунд все присутствующие сохраняли молчание. Счётчик дошёл до нуля, и зелёный луч, прорезав космос, ударил в поверхность планеты. Следом за ним на нее полился целый дождь огненных вспышек, ударявший в немногочисленные транспортники и выжигавший малые поселения, которым повезло находиться на удалении от основных центров колонии. К теневой стороне планеты полетел рой геонозийских истребителей.

Менее чем за пять минут желтовато-оранжевый шарик покрылся чёрными кратерами. Спустя ещё пятнадцать из пульта связи доложили, что с поверхности больше не поступает никаких сигналов.

— Видишь, человек? Даже с минимальной мощностью Дуум’гор может уничтожить планету быстрее, чем ты выпьешь чашку кафа, — удовлетворенно резюмировал Эсва, обращаясь к инженеру, теперь подавленно опустившему лицо. — А ты переживал. 

— Впьечетльяющее зрьелище, — признал вице-король, и несколько одобрительных возгласов раздались у него за спиной. — Этот пройект оправдал наши вложьения. 

— Скоро станция будет полностью готова, и мы станем неуязвимы для флота джедаев, — перевёл ТС-40 за Кирр Таком. 

Эсва пристально взглянул на Митт’рау’нуруодо и ухмыльнулся. В лице диктатора явно читалось ожидание. Каждая его марионетка должна была высказаться, и он не был исключением.

— С сегодняшнего дня мы вершим историю. Другие либо последуют за нами, либо… их ждёт та же участь, — произнёс генерал, почти равнодушно глядя на охваченную бедствием планету. Залпы «Дуум’гор» не взорвали её полностью, но вызвали мощное землетрясение и разбудили несколько супервулканов, которые должны были завершить начатое и погрести всех возможных выживших под обломками и потоками лавы. Желтоватую поверхность, изрытую огненными кратерами, заволакивали огромные облака пепла.

Он коснулся широкого неровного шрама, оставшегося над левым глазом после чего-то, произошедшего на этой планете. Чего-то, чего он не помнил, но был уверен в том, что месть за это не могла стоить такого количества жизней.

Дальнейшее собрание было недолгим. Лидеры фракций сообщили последние новости в своих сферах влияния: позиции Республики стабильно ослаблялись, пусть незначительно, но с впечатляющим постоянством. Канцлер, пришедший после Палпатина, был крайне миролюбив и пытался угодить всем, что неизбежно влекло за собой все новые и новые уступки, в то время как Конфедерация, лишившись сильнейших лидеров, не собиралась уступать захваченные позиции, и мягкость нового противника лишь играла ей на руку. И теперь, спустя двадцать лет, ее силы в разы превышали то, с чем она вошла в предыдущую войну. Единственным, что на взгляд Митт’рау’нуруодо вызывало серьезные опасения, было отсутствие согласия между лидерами внутри Конфедерации — только что столь солидарные в миг уничтожения маленькой человеческой колонии, они начали споры относительно следующей цели, и споры эти были эмоциональными и бурными. Однако Эсву это как будто не волновало — самолюбивый диктатор забавлялся этим, словно кости бросая им новые поводы для споров, предвкушая, как после успешной кампании по захвату галактики устранит их одного за другим. Сам генерал в дискуссии не участвовал, лишь старался внимательно слушать, чтобы узнать что-то новое и важное. 

— Генерал Митт’рау’нуруодо, у меня есть сообщение для вас, — произнёс чей-то голос тихо, но совсем близко. Он чуть повернулся на звук — ближе всего сейчас к нему стоял человек, стараясь спрятаться в тени и выглядеть максимально отрешенным.

Митт’рау’нуруодо перевёл взгляд на диктатора — тот стоял поодаль и произносил вдохновенную речь о грядущих успехах для каждого из присутствующих. Протокольный дроид стоял рядом с Эсвой, словно позабыв о своём подопечном, и переводил его слова для других лидеров фракций. Все взгляды были прикованы к нему. Это был отличный момент, чтобы покинуть зал не вызвав подозрений — ни он, ни человеческий инженер не нужны были здесь сейчас.

— Я надеюсь, это что-то достаточно важное, чтобы я рискнул расположением его величества.

— Мой источник говорит, что это ответит на многие ваши вопросы. Насколько это для вас важно — решать вам, — человек вложил в сложенные за спиной ладони генерала бумажную тетрадь. — Однако он утверждает, что это — ваш дневник. Я не смог прочитать его. Язык мне незнаком.

Митт’рау’нуруодо приподнял тетрадь перед собой и пробежал глазами по первой странице. Он не узнавал того, что было написано, но язык был понятен ему, словно был ему родным, и несколькими абзацами ниже он увидел своё имя — то, которым его называли все на этой станции. Однако тот, кто писал это, не был никаким генералом Конфедерации. Он был один, и единственный, кто хоть что-то знал о нем и мог помочь внести ясность, был молодой человек с планеты Лисатра. То же название, что значилось за колонией, которую он только что приказал уничтожить.

Его сердце пропустило удар, а в глазах на миг помутнело. Он спрятал дневник за пояс и снова обратился к стоявшему позади него человеку.

— Кто дал вам это? 

— Один из рабов, кажется, его звали Илай. 

— Где он? Он ещё жив?

— Жив, — ответил человек и, чуть погодя, добавил: — Ослаблен и истощён почти до смерти, но жив.

Как только Эсва закончил речь, Митт’рау’нуруодо подошёл к нему и наклонился к его уху.

— Ваше величество, не могли бы вы передать мне устройство, управляющее ошейником этого человека?

— Вы только увидели его, а уже хотите поиграть? — диктатор развернулся к нему лицом так, что генерал почувствовал его дыхание на коже. Ему снова пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не дать отвращению проступить в мимике. Ему не хотелось думать о возможных причинах подобного поведения, хотя они и без глубокого анализа были весьма прозрачны.

— О да, он в моем вкусе, — Митт’рау’нуруодо недвусмысленно ухмыльнулся, бросая взгляд на продолжавшего стоять в тени инженера. От волнения сердцебиение ускорилось, вероятно, заставив его глаза гореть ярче, но сейчас это было ему на руку.

— Я почти ревную, — Эсва недвусмысленно оскалился в ответ и вложил в его руку пульт. — Не щадите его, — он снова властно провёл ладонью по его щеке. — Можете даже убить. Станция скоро будет готова. Он нам больше не нужен.

— Благодарю, ваше величество.

***

— Вам придётся вести меня. Я видел карту станции, когда проснулся, но запомнил только основные переходы, — заговорил Митт’рау’нуруодо, когда они оказались в лифте, уносящим их прочь от ядра станции к недостроенном секторам. Убедившись, что заслонил человека от единственной камеры, он использовал пульт, чтобы освободить его от ошейника.

— Почему вы так легко мне поверили?

— Вы ведь Гален Эрсо, верно? Судя по моим записям, я ни разу не встречался с вами раньше. Однако ваш личностный профиль в моем восприятии говорит о том, что вы слишком честны для хладнокровного предательства. Тем более что для вас оно бессмысленно.

— Вэнто говорил, что вы теряете память каждое утро. Я сперва… не поверил ему. Эсва так убедительно расписывал вас как своего самого верного шпиона, когда вы только появились. Однако теперь я вижу, что вы… и правда такая же жертва, как и я.

— Сколько лет он держит вас здесь?

— Слишком много. И я полагаю, сегодня это закончится одним из возможных способов. Или он убьёт меня, или я попытаюсь сбежать, — человек поднял на него усталый взгляд. Очевидно, он был готов принять смерть ещё давно, но его останавливала мнимая возможность облегчить существование других людей, которых здесь удерживали против воли.

— А вы знаете, как я попал сюда? 

— Вы прибыли с одним из кораблей, привозящих новых рабов. Наемники регулярно организуют дешевые вылеты из ближайших колоний для отчаявшихся людей, ищущих лучшей жизни. Вы были на борту и… — широкие губы человека выдали нервную улыбку, в то время как он провёл ладонью по своей щеке круговым жестом. — Ваше лицо было покрыто краской, словно вы пытались притвориться человеком, но глаза выдавали, что это не так. И вы выглядели так, словно не имели связи ни с одним из пассажиров, поэтому вас тут же переправили к Эсве на аудиенцию.

— Очевидно, таков был мой замысел. Если бы наша связь с тем человеком была очевидна, его использовали бы, чтобы контролировать меня, и вероятнее всего ему пришлось бы пережить что-то более неприятное, чем рабство. В моем нынешнем положении освободить его не составит труда. Вы поможете мне. Взамен я вывезу вас отсюда вместе с ним и доставлю на территорию Республики, где вы сможете передать в нужные инстанции сведения о «Дуум’гор».

— Вы так легко меняете сторону? После всех почестей, которыми вас здесь осыпали?

— У меня нет причин сочувствовать Республике или вашей расе. Однако мне не нравится то, куда Эсва ведёт эту войну. И тем более то, что меня обманывают, лишив возможности узнать правду, даже если эта ложь тешит мое самолюбие, — он снова достал дневник. Последняя запись в нем была сделана сто тридцать один день назад, и рассказывала о вынужденном отлёте с Лисатры, причиной которого стало увольнение господина Вэнто. Между страниц была вложена пара бумажных фотографий и три сложенных вчетверо плаката — видимо это были все личные вещи, которые ему удалось уберечь. Митт’рау’нуруодо взглянул на одну из них — на ней был изображён он сам, держащий в руке табличку с собственным именем. На другой был человек, на вид вдвое моложе Галена даже несмотря на бороду. — Это он?

— Полагаю, когда-то он так и выглядел. Однако сейчас… после пережитого здесь он вряд ли станет прежним.

— Жаль, что он не мог найти способа связаться со мной раньше. Что ж, теперь я обязан хотя бы попытаться ему помочь.

Им пришлось сменить ещё несколько лифтов, прежде чем они добрались до отсека, в котором держали рабов. На деле это был огромный многоэтажный тюремный блок. По тому, как Гален напряжённо осматривался, Митт’рау’нуруодо предположил, что местное освещение было слишком слабым для человека. 

По коридорам мимо них то и дело проходили отряды боевых дроидов, сопровождающих рабов. Генерал скользнул взглядом по их лицам, но ни в одном не увидел знакомых черт.

— Он сейчас в своей камере, — сообщил Гален, заметив это. — Его оставили там умирать, так как он не в состоянии самостоятельно передвигаться.

— Я думаю не об этом. Куда их ведут?

— Смена закончилась. Их ведут спать.

— Как долго мы добирались сюда?

Человек взглянул на хронометр.

— Сто шесть минут.

— Дорога к ангару займёт вдвое дольше. Довольно рискованно.

— О чем ты?

— Мне придётся довериться тебе, когда мы угоним корабль. Как только я усну, я забуду все, что произошло сегодня, и проснувшись, не буду понимать, что происходит. 

— Я понимаю. К счастью, я точно знаю, куда лететь.

Юноша на фото оказался почти совсем не похож на человека, к которому привёл его Гален. Вэнто, которого он описывал в дневнике, был молодым и полным жизни, а сейчас перед ним лежало истощенное тело. Из-за грязных слипшихся волос, отросших до плеч, болезненно бледной кожи, ввалившихся щёк и глаз точный возраст его было не угадать. Исхудавшие руки были по локоть обожжены, на босых ногах набухли мозоли, некоторые из которых успели треснуть и сочились сукровицей. Одет он был в ту же тунику, что и на фотографии, однако некогда приличная форменная одежда теперь превратилась в лохмотья и болталась на исхудавших плечах бесполезной тряпкой.

Он не среагировал, когда генерал взял его на руки, и не пришёл в себя, когда его уложили на койку в лифте. Однако с его губ все ещё слетало слабое дыхание, и Гален уверял, что его ещё можно спасти. 

— Утром он был не так плох, — говорил он, словно оправдываясь. — Видимо, потерял сознание от обезвоживания.

Обратный путь казался Митт’рау’нуруодо мучительно долгим. Сутки подходили к концу, и усталость понемногу начала одолевать его. Это не было обычной усталостью — он писал о ней в дневнике много раз, где в своих попытках отсрочить миг, когда его память о прошедшем дне снова разобьётся на части, он принимал стимуляторы, но травмированный мозг все равно отключался помимо его воли, и даже после секундного сна память о прошедшем дне рассыпалась на осколки. Он писал о ней и сейчас, стремясь запечатлеть все, что успел узнать на «Дуум’гор», на бумажных страницах, казавшихся ему намного надежнее электронного носителя.

— Либо у нас получится, либо мы умрем, — тихо сказал он сам себе, перелистывая страницы дневника. Несколько месяцев, проведённых им на Лисатре, не были чем-то совсем безрадостным, пусть его и мучило собственное состояние, нелюбовь местных и жара. Особенно жара. Людям в ней было на удивление комфортно. Было. — Оба варианта приемлемы, — он зажмурился и тряхнул головой, заставляя себя сидеть ровно. До ангара оставалось десять минут.

— Я не смогу нести вас двоих, — ответил Гален, подняв на него изможденный взгляд. 

— Если я не смогу идти, — он протянул ему пад, на котором хранился видеодневник. — Здесь все, что я смог узнать за последние два месяца. Множество сведений, к которым у тебя могло не быть доступа. Заберёшь это и господина Вэнто.

— Нет, я не оставлю тебя здесь. Я просто обязан лишить Эсву его любимого генерала, — мрачно пошутил он в ответ.

— Рау… — заговорил Илай, когда его снова взяли на руки, едва слышно, и вяло приподнял руку перед собой. — Рау, это ты?

— Да, это я. Скоро мы выберемся отсюда, господин Вэнто.

— Я хочу домой… пожалуйста, давай... вернёмся?

— Это невозможно, господин Вэнто, — ответил генерал, сглотнув резко возникший в горле ком. Он шёл нетвердо, следуя за протокольным дроидом, которому он приказал указать ему дорогу к личному шаттлу. Фокусируясь на цели, он даже не стал разглядывать, как выглядел его корабль, лишь ступил ногами на спущенный трап и оглянулся, проверяя, что Гален идёт за ним. Голова закружилась, и он чуть не упал вместе со своей ношей, но человек поймал его за спину и подтолкнул вперёд, помогая войти.

— Глупости… все получится… нужно просто… — продолжал бормотать Илай, положив ладонь на вышивку на его мундире. — Нет, не вздумай засыпать, я ведь только что...

— Тише. Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — ответил он, стремительно теряя остатки концентрации. Через мгновение тела в его руках уже не было. И ещё через миг ноги перестали его держать.

  
  



	5. Circles in the sand

_ Иногда тоскующие путники рисуют на песке среди дюн. Вычерчивают простые узоры ручкой хлыста, которым погоняют ездовых животных. Обычно в них нет замысла и тем более смысла, ведь при малейшем порыве ветра от линий не останется и следа. Однако многие замечают, что этот кажущийся бессмысленным процесс помогает успокоить и упорядочить мысли. Увидеть что-то в здесь и сейчас и осознать в диалоге с самим собой, отчего-то избравшем именно эти узоры. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Я часто вижу в этом лесу спирали, вырезанные на древесной коре. Значит ли это, что я бесконечно хожу по кругу в тщетных поисках выхода? _

***

Он проснулся от капель воды, падавших на лицо. Сначала он не стал ничего предпринимать — лишь разомкнул губы, позволяя им вливаться в пересохшее горло. Пара капель упала прямо на веки. Рефлекторно он попытался стереть их рукой, но не смог и обнаружил, что его руки были связаны за спиной. Обеспокоенно вдохнув, он открыл глаза.

Над ним были сомкнутые кроны деревьев, из-за листвы которых сквозь прохладный туман пробивался свет. Влага, разбудившая его, была соскользнувшей с листьев росой. Сам он полулежал на широкой ветке, примотанный к ней лианами, скорее чтобы избежать падения, чем сдержать передвижение, и укрытый сеткой, в узлы которой были вплетены искусственные листья — с такой маскировкой его было почти невозможно заметить со стороны.

«С пробуждением, выживший. Ты растерян, и у тебя много вопросов», — он не сразу понял откуда раздался голос, но скоро приметил крошечный передатчик, вшитый прямо в кожу в районе плеча.

— Точнее и не скажешь, — он попробовал связывавшие его путы — они не были тугими и он легко мог выбраться из них. Очевидно, его первая догадка была верна, и он сам привязал себя к дереву, чтобы не упасть во сне и не стать добычей местной фауны.

«Не пытайся вспомнить, кто ты. Сейчас — ты жертва, и только это имеет значение. На тебя ведётся охота на всей территории плато и длится уже девятнадцать дней. За это время ты убил четырнадцать официальных участников, ещё несколько добровольцев вызвались пойти на этот риск ради награды недавно. Если ты выживешь — получишь назад свои воспоминания и щедрый выигрыш».

— Отлично. Как я узнаю... что охота закончилась? 

«Сегодня за тобой придёт человек. Если сможет найти тебя и если ты не убьешь его, приняв за врага. В противном случае ты останешься здесь до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не убьёт тебя».

— Сегодня. Благодарю за информацию.

«Удачной охоты, чисс. Я сделал на тебя большую ставку», — щелчок с той стороны оповестил об окончании разговора. 

Он снова осмотрелся, на этот раз стараясь создавать как можно меньше шума, параллельно постепенно выпутывая себя из лиан. Внизу у корней дерева дремала группа крупных зверей, которая, заслышав его пробуждение, зашевелилась и поспешила отползти на небольшое расстояние — очевидно, по каким-то причинам, эта стая воспринимала его как более сильного.

Он ощупал себя — из одежды на нем остались только изорванные брюки, на поясе которых нашлись несколько ножей разной формы и антикварный бластер, в котором осталось заряда на четверть. Вся его кожа была так густо покрыта грязью, что ее первоначального цвета было не разобрать. Волосы на голове спутались и слиплись так, что со стороны могли бы сойти за ветки.

В одном из уцелевших карманов брюк он нащупал несколько засохших фруктов разного вида и отметил, что, очевидно, ранее признал их съедобными. Там же меж ними лежал свёрток ткани, в который были завернуты незнакомые миниатюрные устройства. Он пересчитал — их было четырнадцать, по одному на каждого побеждённого им участника охоты.

Ему все ещё мучительно хотелось пить, и скоро его взгляд упал на лежавшее на земле полено с выдолбленной в нем полостью, в которой собралось достаточно росы. Несколько находившихся поблизости животных выжидающе смотрели то на воду, то на него, но ничего не предпринимали. Он снял с себя сеть и начал спускаться, но вынужден был замереть в полуметре от земли — неожиданная резкая боль пронзила его левую икру и он стиснул зубы, чтобы не закричать.

— Проклятье, — прошипел он и посмотрел на источник боли — невидимая из-за грязи и не дававшая о себе знать до того, как он пошевелился, на ноге приоткрылась рана. Края ее были рваными и опоясывали конечность неровным кольцом, напоминавшим след от грубого металлического капкана. Почуяв его слабость, несколько наиболее крупных зверей хищно оскалились и приготовились к атаке. Он, не раздумывая, выстрелил одному из них между глаз, отчего тот упал замертво. Остальные агрессивно зарычали, но попятились, освобождая путь к воде.

Он спустился на землю и заставил себя встать прямо, одной рукой продолжая держаться за дерево, из другой не выпуская бластер. Боль была мучительной, а сама рана нуждалась в обработке, и прояснившимся со сна разумом он постепенно осознавал, насколько критической была ситуация. Ему было жарко, но дело было не в погоде — его собственное тело сходило с ума, пытаясь справиться с последствиями травмы и не допустить заражения, и тратило на это все силы, восстановленные со сна. Очевидно эти повреждения были получены им на исходе суток, и в приоритете был поиск безопасного укрытия на ночь, однако теперь он рисковал не дожить до следующего дня.

Сильно прихрамывая, он двинулся к воде, но снова замер, услышав беспокойное рычание остальной стаи, чьё желание схватить ослабленную жертву снова нарастало. Он взглянул на труп их недавно убитого сородича и решил использовать его как попытку купить себе ещё немного времени. Другие его не трогали — вероятно, в этой стаи только убийца имел право распоряжаться добычей. Подойдя к телу на четвереньках, он сел на землю и снял с пояса один из ножей — короткий, острый и изогнутый — и начал разделывать его. Отрывая куски, он прицельно бросал их под ноги остальным, и те жадно принимали угощение, и охотничий блеск в их глазах постепенно тускнел.

К моменту, когда стая была достаточно накормлена, чтобы потерять к нему интерес, он почувствовал усталость слишком сильную, чтобы игнорировать ее. Жажда, мучившая его с момента пробуждения, становилась почти невыносимой, и теперь к ней присоединился голод. Он опустил мутный взгляд на лежавшее перед ним расчлененное тело и отрезал кусок от ещё почти нетронутой грудины. Мясо было сочным, и он вонзил в него зубы, жадно глотая густую, ещё тёплую кровь, стекавшую с него. По мере того, как он поглощал его, он задумался, что этот процесс кажется ему естественным, и прояснившийся после насыщения разум скоро вернул себе способность к анализу.

Четырнадцать охотников пытались убить его в течение девятнадцати дней и одному из них это почти удалось. Он не знал, в какую сторону следовало двигаться, чтобы выбраться к цивилизации, и насколько долго, и с такими повреждениями он был обречён передвигаться слишком медленно. Рана его была серьезной и требовала внимания, и как бы велика ни была его сила воли и способность терпеть боль, рано или поздно этот ресурс окажется исчерпан, и, лишившись сил, он мгновенно станет добычей лесных животных. Оставаясь неподвижным, он мог отсрочить этот момент и таким образом дождаться спасения, но в то же время он не имел ни малейшего понятия, какие данные имелись у потенциального спасителя и как скоро он будет найден. Шанс того, что он действительно погибнет в этом лесу, не узнав даже своего имени, был неприятно высок.

К полудню — судя по цвету неба — в поле зрения появился человек. Появился с шумом и криками — он неуклюже бежал, не разбирая дороги, врезаясь в листья, спотыкаясь о корни, а позади него следовал крупный хищник, похожий на одного из тех, что дежурили у подножия дерева, но помельче и из другой стаи. Будучи уже совсем близко, человек споткнулся об извилистый корень и рухнул на землю, тут же оказавшись дизориентированным. Хищник выпрыгнул следом, но был вовремя сражён ещё одним выстрелом бластера. Остальные звери, охранявшие дерево, снова расступились, уступая добычу сильнейшему.

Чисс наблюдал за ним из нового укрытия, сооружённого из костей и шкуры убитого утром зверя. На вид человек был молод и истощён и совсем не походил на охотника; одежда на нем была слишком чистой и лишенной карманов, ни на поясе, ни в обуви не было спрятано оружие, а сами его движения казались слишком неловкими для опытного воина.

Прокашлявшись и поднявшись, человек взглянул на своего спасителя и чуть отпрянул, увидев направленный на него бластер.

— Лучше не делай резких движений, — тихо сказал чисс, не сводя с него глаз, и чуть кивнул в сторону хищников, застывших рядом на расстоянии. — Они могут решить, что ты нападаешь на меня.

— Боже… — на лице человека отразился страх. — Рау, это ты? — осторожно спросил он, потом шлепнул себя по лбу. — Крифф, прости, конечно, ты же не помнишь. В общем…

— Ты знаешь, кто я? 

— Да, я много о тебе знаю, — выражение лица человека изменилось несколько раз, выдавая яркую смесь эмоций, чередовавшихся друг с другом попеременно. — Но расскажу, только когда мы выберемся. Здесь небезопасно.

— А кто ты?

— Я Илай. Твой друг… наверное. Сложно понять после всего того, что было, кто мы теперь друг другу.

— Ты тот, кто должен вывести меня с плато, чтобы завершить охоту, так?

— Да. Вот только… я едва нашёл тебя и не уверен, что я помню дорогу назад.

— Я видел, откуда ты пришёл. Предположу, что стоит выдвигаться в том направлении. Вот только… я ранен и не смогу идти долго. У тебя есть какие-то медикаменты?

— Ранен? О… — смуглое лицо стало на несколько тонов бледнее, когда взгляд Илая упал на окровавленную ногу чисса. — Это… ладно, я взял с собой немного бакты, — он снял с пояса небольшой контейнер. — Этого не хватит, но…

— Лучше, чем ничего. Может, хоть жар спадёт.

— Жар? — человек сел рядом с раненой ногой и коснулся ее. — Ничего себе. Это… это очень плохо. Ты обычно не такой горячий.

— Когда я проснулся, все было терпимо, но сейчас… — он замолчал и зажмурился от боли, когда Илай провел влажной салфеткой по ране и бакта-пропитка попала в кровь. — Это сильно снижает мою эффективность.

Спустя несколько минут и ещё три или четыре салфетки нестерпимые боль и жар сменились обнявшей ногу прохладой, с которой пришло долгожданное облегчение, отчего уставший организм резко потянуло в сон.

— Прямо сейчас идти нельзя. Нужно, чтобы она зажила хотя бы немного, иначе она снова откроется… Эй. Эй, не засыпай! — человек тряхнул его за плечо, и встряска заставила уплывающее от усталости сознание вернуться. 

— Ты медик? 

— Я делаю то, что могу… — раздраженно ответил человек, но тут же осекся, поняв, что заданный вопрос не имел целью его унизить. — Нет, я не медик. Я счетовод. Был, — он нахмурился ещё сильнее и мотнул головой. — В другой жизни. А сейчас я тот, кто должен закончить эту жуткую охоту.

— Ты и я… как мы сюда попали?

Человек вместо ответа отвёл глаза и несколько секунд молчал, блуждая взглядом от наложенной повязки к продолжавшим лениво сновать вокруг них хищникам.

— Нам нужны были деньги, — сказал он наконец, бросив слова нарочито небрежно, очевидно, скрывая за ними нечто большее. — Подвернулась возможность… очень странная и рискованная, но ты решил пойти на это. И, черт возьми, ты действительно справился!

— Значит, ты мой партнёр?

— Скорее нянька. Без обид. Хотя… если бы не ты, возможно, я был бы уже мертв. Так что… может быть и партнёр, — Илай нервно дернул плечами и снова посмотрел на чисса. — Выглядишь ужасно. Если бы не бластер, я бы решил, что ты зверь.

— Значит, маскировка работает, — он позволил себе улыбнуться, и лицо человека снова скривилось при взгляде на его зубы.

— Ох, крифф, ты сырое мясо ел?

— М?

— Прости, глупый вопрос, — вдруг внимание Илая привлекло возникшее за его спиной оживление. Лежавшие спокойно звери один за другим поднимались и испускали низкочастотное рычание. — Я думал они успокоились!

— Это не из-за тебя, — чисс заговорил тише. — Здесь есть кто-то ещё. 

— Что? О нет, он же сказал, что охота закончилась!

— Он говорил о каких-то добровольцах, которые решили попытать удачи, — он повернулся туда, куда и остальные хищники. Их фигуры были напряжены, ноздри возбужденно раздувались, но разглядеть охотника среди ветвей пока не удавалось. Несколько из них двинулись в сторону потенциальной добычи. Для стрелка этот момент был бы идеален, чтобы попытаться пристрелить пока ещё неподвижную жертву. 

Он приготовился откатиться в сторону, но тут произошло то, чего он предугадать не смог. Илай, движимый естественным желанием сменить положение, поднялся на ноги и тут же с криком полетел на него, влекомый инерцией выстрела. К звуку продолжавшегося крика присоединилось хлопанье крыльев вспугнутых мелких летунов. Лес пришёл в движение, и это позволило заметить единственный остававшийся неподвижным элемент — тёмную гуманоидную фигуру, занявшую позицию на невысокой ветке в пятнадцати метрах впереди. Чисс быстро нацелился и выстрелил, и ещё один крик с последовавшим за ним звуком падения возвестил о попадании.

Скоро лес снова затих, и единственным звуком стало быстрое и тяжелое дыхание раненого человека, теперь лежавшего у него на груди. Он бегло осмотрел его — на левом плече из-под прорезанной кинетическим снарядом ткани сочилась кровь. К счастью, сам снаряд легко было извлечь. Неизвестно, насколько серьезной была эта рана, но это явно означало, что теперь их шансы выбраться из лесу стали ещё меньше. 

— Вселенная, почему я, почему именно я? — прошептал Илай и тихо застонал, поднимаясь и сжимая раненую руку. — Прекрасно. Всю бакту вымазал на тебя, — подосадовал он, прикладывая к шее инжектор с обезболивающим.

— Скажи, как ты меня нашёл? — чисс тоже попытался подняться, осторожно опираясь на поврежденную ногу. Теперь боль стала терпимой, но все ещё не ушла полностью. Пользуясь этим он пошёл в сторону поверженного охотника, чтобы осмотреть его тело. Это оказался краснокожий гуманоид с широким лбом и парой отходящих от головы отростков.

— Очень своевременный вопрос! — огрызнулся человек, морщась от боли. — Губернатор дал мне компас, следящий за датчиком у тебя под кожей!

— Как выглядит этот маяк?

— Как небольшой цилиндр с экраном-компасом.

Нечто, соответствующее описанию, обнаружилось пристегнутым к внешнему карману жилета убитого.

— Значит, скоро их будет больше. Мы должны немедленно уходить, — сказал чисс, снимая с тела охотника ремень, непочатую аптечку и еще один нож. Вернувшись к Илаю, он с неудовольствием отметил, что боль в ноге снова существенно усилилась. — Помоги мне вырезать эту штуку из моего плеча.

— Даже не пытайся, — человек принял из его рук аптечку и, распечатав салфетку и свежий пластырь, кивком указал себе за спину, после чего Рау надорвал ткань на его спине, стёр кровь и заклеил рану. Выглядело это ненадежно, но ничего более серьезного в минимальном наборе медикаментов не было. — Если удалишь датчик — тебя дисквалифицируют, и мы ничего не получим.

— Зато останемся живы.

— Рау! — Илай схватил его за лицо здоровой рукой, и его взгляд стал так серьёзен, что он сам словно стал выглядеть старше на несколько лет. — Ты пошел на это, как ты сказал, ради меня. Ради того, чтобы… вернуть мне долг. Поэтому ты обязан играть по правилам!

— Ты готов умереть за эти деньги?

— Если нам нужно уходить — пойдём. Ты же сможешь идти?

Чисс приложил к шее инжектор с обезболивающим.

— Смогу.

***

Они двигались быстро. По крайней мере, поначалу. Обезболивающее временно позволило игнорировать раны. Времени было мало, и идти приходилось по прямой, что делало их уязвимой мишенью. Перед тем как отправиться в путь, Рау наскоро срезал остатки мяса с убитого зверя и прибавил к ним несколько кусков от охотника. Илай взглянул на это с неодобрением, но возражать не стал — инстинкт самосохранения все же возобладал над этическим протестом. Каждые сто метров несколько кусков они бросали на землю, и те тут же становились добычей следовавшей за ними стаи. Со временем помимо крупных хищников за ними стали следовать мелкие, а среди ветвей оживились птицы-падальщики. Это должно было не дать другим охотникам подойти слишком близко.

Прошло около часа, и Илай начал спотыкаться. Сначала не заметил пару кореньев, потом и вовсе упал на ровном месте.

— Не понимаю, обезболивающее же ещё действует, почему… — дальше его слов стало не разобрать. Он пытался встать, но его координация упала настолько, что он тут же падал, рискуя навредить себе ещё больше.

— Возможно, заряд был отравлен.

— Но бакта… — возразил он, тяжело дыша и растерянно глядя по сторонам — дезориентация от падения очевидно так и не прошла.

— Сильно отравлен, — Рау потрогал его лицо — кожа человека была холодной, существенно холоднее, чем когда он касался его ранее, бинтуя ногу. Пощупав его конечности, он почувствовал его слабость, слишком сильную, чтобы игнорировать. — Но нам нельзя останавливаться, — он помог ему подняться и положил здоровую руку себе на плечи. Илай сомкнул пальцы на его коже и смог идти так ещё несколько минут.

Затем силы оставили его окончательно. Колени подогнулись, и обмякшее тело упало в ладони чисса. 

— Крифф… Рау, я больше не могу, — сказал он, растерянным взглядом блуждая по кронам деревьев, небо за которыми начинало темнеть. — Мне нужен перерыв.

— Как долго нам ещё идти?

— Я не могу понять… кажется, мы… почти пришли, — лицо человека стало ещё бледнее.

Больше ничего не говоря, чисс сбросил на землю остатки мяса и взял его на руки. Боль в незажившей ране сразу дала о себе знать под возросшей нагрузкой, и оставалось лишь надеяться, что идти осталось действительно недолго. Сфокусировавшись на направлении, он двинулся вперёд, не обращая внимания на происходящее вокруг. Однако даже максимально отключившись в какой-то момент он заметил, что вокруг стало необычно тихо. Следовавшие за ними хищники отступили, другая лесная живность попряталась и не издавала ни звука, словно он пересёк некую черту, за которой начиналось царство разумных. Даже сам лес поредел и плавно переходил в гладкие выжженные солнцем прерии.

Он шёл, пока что-то холодное и металлическое не уперлось ему в горло. Это почти наверняка было оружие, но ни выстрела, ни удара не последовало. Он заставил себя отвести взгляд от дороги под ногами и посмотреть на охотника.

Перед ним был человек, высокий, сухой, немолодой, одетый в охотничий костюм, на котором, однако, не было следов долгого изнурительного пути. Его глаза блестели, как дюрасталь, покрывавшая ствол его ружья, тонкие, чуть сжатые губы выдавали торжествующую улыбку. Он явно ждал, чтобы жертва увидела того, кто смог её одолеть.

— Всё-таки мне удалось обыграть тебя, — он заговорил, и Рау узнал голос, который слышал, когда проснулся. 

— Я вышел с территории плато, — ответил он. — Охота окончена. А вы сам не являетесь участником. Вы организатор. Или вы хотите прямо сейчас изменить правила, чтобы не выдать мне награду? — спросил он и тут же отрицательно покачал головой на собственные слова. — Нет, вам это не выгодно. Вы сделали ставку на меня. 

— Потрясающая рассудительность для того, кто теряет память каждые двадцать пять часов. Однако то, что я знаю твою единственную слабость, будет достаточной наградой для меня.

Чисс посмотрел на тело в своих руках, затем вновь на охотника, и усмехнулся.

— Вы имеете власть над единственным существом, которое знает меня, и таким образом имеете власть надо мной. Хитро. Однако эта власть была у вас с самого начала, и сейчас вы просто тешите своё эго, наслаждаясь моментом. Вы хозяин этого мира, однако вы и ваше честолюбие жаждут большего, и не имея возможности получить это… — раненая нога вопреки его воле согнулась, и Рау упал на колени. Металлический ствол продолжал смотреть ему в горло, — ...вы готовы самоутвердиться за счёт меня, прекрасно осознавая, что в иных обстоятельствах я победил бы вас.

Уголки губ охотника дёрнулись вниз, обнажив гримасу неудовольствия.

— Неплохо. Очень неплохо, — он сделал шаг назад и опустил ружьё. — Как жаль, что старина Шив покинул этот мир. Он точно нашёл бы способ исправить твой недуг и сделать тебя ценным союзником.

— Хватит болтать. Ему нужна помощь. 

— Разумеется, — охотник снова улыбнулся и указал кивком назад и вправо. — Спидер там. В пятнадцати метрах позади меня. Ты ведь… — он перевёл взгляд на перебинтованную икру чисса, — …сможешь пройти ещё пятнадцать метров?

— Смогу, — ответил тот, поднимаясь на ноги, не выпуская из рук остававшееся без сознания тело. Меж деревьев промелькнул ярко-красный корпус спидера, до которого оставалась лишь пара десятков шагов. И эти шаги он совершил в тишине, под пристальным взглядом охотника.

***

Охотник не обманул. Спидер быстро доставил их к цивилизации, где и Илая, и самого Рау, больше не способного превозмогать боль и усталость, уложили на репульсорные носилки и доставили в медцентр. Там их обоих раздели, продезинфицировали и провели полное сканирование.    
  
Пробыв почти два десятка суток в диких условиях, чисс однако не получил значительных повреждений, помимо раны на ноге. Несколько крупных царапин уже почти затянулись сами, внутренние органы были в порядке, а температура спала до переносимого уровня после того, как рана была обеззаражена. Шрам на лбу, как ему пояснили, был получен ещё до того, как он попал на эту планету. Илаю повезло меньше — хотя он не ночевал посреди леса, применённый последним неудачливым охотником яд был способен сломить его уже и без того истощённое тело, но своевременная помощь не позволила этому произойти, и теперь ему просто нужен был отдых.

Рау получил назад свой дневник и бегло проглядел его. Он не помнил, как писал в нем, не помнил, какие слова, однако четко ощущал, что его руки помнили эти страницы, и даже их запах вызывал ощущение чего-то знакомого. Он чувствовал радость от соприкосновения с ним, словно, сам того не зная, тосковал по этому хрупкому хранилищу ускользающей памяти. 

Он рассматривал фотографии, сравнивая их описания в дневнике с собственными ощущениями. Обмана не было — это действительно был он, хотя его и не покидало ощущение какой-то ошибки. Особенно когда записи внезапно прервались на несколько месяцев, а потом возобновлялись пространным сумбурным текстом, написанным тем же почерком, но словно бы исходящим от совсем другой личности.

— Ты дочитал? — спросил его Илай, лежавший на соседней кровати. Вид у него был уставший и отрешенный.

— Ещё нет. Пытаюсь… понять, как вдруг я превратился в какого-то генерала.

— Это был твой гениальный план, когда нас захватили наёмники Эсвы. Ты притворился, что не знаешь меня, и спрятал у меня свой дневник. Предполагалось, что ты сможешь втереться к ним в доверие, чтобы мы смогли бежать. Однако эти жуки слишком хорошо изолировали рабов от руководителей. А тебе тем временем здорово промыли мозги. Не знаю, что с тобой делал этот Эсва, но я до сих пор не верю, что ты их предал. То, что ты вообще заговорил с Галеном — это чудо.

— Они никогда не были моими друзьями, чтобы здесь уместно было понятие предательства, — Рау нахмурился. Отчего-то мысль о том, что его близость с лидерами сепаратистов могла быть чем-то большим, чем хорошо разыгранным спектаклем, была ему отвратительна. — То, что я временно играл роль их союзника и был полезным инструментом в их руках, вовсе не делает меня одним из них.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — в голос Илая вернулись эмоции, и с каждым словом они становились все ярче и агрессивнее. — Может, именно по их воле ты за каким-то ситхом прибыл на Лисатру?

— Это нелогично. Судя по описаниям, Лисатра не представляет ценности.

— Тогда зачем вы её уничтожили?

Рау растерянно приоткрыл рот, продолжая бежать глазами по тексту.

«Планета, которую я приказал уничтожить, оказалась родиной моего единственного друга. Сегодня мой долг перед ним стал невосполнимым, и мне стоит иметь в виду возможные непредсказуемые поступки с его стороны», — ответили строчки из дневника на невысказанный вопрос. Он перечитал их несколько раз и накрыл ладонью. Он не стал бы лгать себе в собственном дневнике. Однако ему нечего было сказать на такую правду и нечего ответить на заданный вопрос.

— Я знаю, что у тебя не было выбора, но это не делает мне лучше, — продолжил Илай, очевидно и так прекрасно осознававший это. Его голос вновь стал ровным. — Так или иначе, из-за тебя я потерял всё. Всё, что у меня когда-либо было, и всех, кого я когда-либо знал. И был близок к тому, чтобы потерять себя самого, — он сделал паузу. — Я должен тебя ненавидеть. А вместо этого… чуть не погиб, вытаскивая тебя из этого леса. А мог бы договориться с охотниками и сдать тебя в первый же день. Деньги вышли бы те же.

— Пусть я не могу помнить, я всё ещё способен читать окружающих. Их мимику, голос, поступки, мотивы… Ненависть — слишком сильное и разрушительное чувство, чтобы быть чьим-то долгом. А подлость и предательство не входят в ваши привычки. Иначе я бы… не чувствовал к вам доверия. 

— Ты невыносимо прав. А жаль.

Он проглядел дневник дальше. Их бегству с «Дуум’гор» никто не препятствовал. Сутки они скрывались около уничтоженной планеты из расчёта, что Эсва не додумается искать их там. Записи того дня состояли из почти бесплодного анализа того, что было до, и размышлений о том, что может быть после, сводившимся к тому, что, за неимением иного, ему следует попытаться добраться до Корусанта в надежде, что даже без памяти он окажется кем-то узнан. Однако топлива на угнанном шаттле было слишком мало, поэтому он согласился последовать туда, куда отправился Гален.

Они прибыли на планету Эриаду. Гален Эрсо не стал брать его в плен и сдавать как генерала сепаратистов, но на этом его благосклонность закончилась. Он ссадил их с шаттла и оставил самих по себе, приказав ни в коем случае его не преследовать. На этом запись снова обрывалась.

— Но как я оказался в лесу?

— Вам отчаянно нужны были деньги, — ответил с другого конца помещения знакомый голос. Губернатор, так и не снявший с себя охотничий костюм, стоял в дверях. — Ты проявил находчивость и обратился прямо ко мне. Даже не зная, кто я, ты увидел во мне человека с большой властью и предложил свои услуги. При моей власти я не нуждался в услугах калеки, вроде тебя. Однако…    
  
— Мне удалось предложить вам нечто, что вы сочли достаточно занимательным, — Рау усмехнулся и пожал плечами, заметив краем глаза тяжёлый взгляд Илая, медленно поедавшего предложенный дроидом ужин. — И увидев, что я готов идти до конца, не смогли устоять перед такой возможностью скрасить жизнь, которой вы явно недовольны. К тому же в итоге весь выигрыш достался вам.   
  
— Именно, — старик улыбнулся в ответ и подошёл чуть ближе. Его взгляд на несколько секунд задержался на Илае — в этот момент его брови почти незаметно нахмурились. — Я сдержу своё обещание. Миллион кредитов и проезд до Корусанта... для вас обоих. И я даже не стану вычитать стоимость вашего лечения из общей суммы.   
  


— Вы очень щедры, губернатор… простите, я не знаю вашего имени.   
  
— Таркин. Вы всё равно забудете его на следующий день, — он снова посмотрел на Рау. На этот раз в его взгляде не было торжества, лишь спокойная уверенность, в то время как в голосе проступило сожаление. — Хотя… если к вам однажды вернётся память, я буду рад видеть вас на своей стороне.   



	6. Repeating mandala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка-настроение: Diary of dreams - Colorblind

_ _

_ Искусство фотографии выхватывает мгновения из нашей жизни, которые для стороннего наблюдателя, не знающего контекста, могут быть началом и концом какой угодно истории. А может быть, даже, серединой. Однако почти наверняка никто из них не сумеет увидеть в них то, что происходило на самом деле. Таково любое искусство в глазах смотрящего — недосказанное. Вырванное из контекста. И сейчас, глядя на самого себя, вырванного из контекста прошлого, я тщетно пытаюсь воссоздать общую картину. Найти ответы. Понять, кто я и куда должен двигаться дальше. Однако ничего не меняется, и я продолжаю стоять на месте, как сломанная зациклившаяся голография, обречённая повторять одни и те же слова и действия и никогда не доводить послание до конца. И эта безвыходная бессмысленность, кажется, постепенно убивает меня изнутри. _

_ Кажется, есть вещи, которых я не хочу понимать. Не хочу вспоминать. Не хочу даже… пытаться осмыслить как что-то большее, чем сны больного разума, ускользающие от сознательного восприятия. Возможно… именно это, а не иные физиологические причины, мешает мне вернуть прежнего себя. Однако, если это так… то все мои попытки тщетны. Я потерпел поражение, и единственным выходом для меня является смерть. _ _   
  
_

***

Он проснулся на жёсткой, но удобной и широкой постели. Первым, что он увидел, была стена, покрытая распечатанными фотографиями, вырванными откуда-то страницами и плакатами. Слева на краю кровати сидел незнакомый человек — смуглый, худой молодой мужчина. Его глаза, выразительные, карие, были открыты и смотрели прямо на него. В руках он держал миску с почти доеденным завтраком.

— Доброе утро, Рау, — человек принуждённо улыбнулся. По необъяснимым причинам его облик вызывал доверие.    
  
— Здравствуй.   
  
— Меня зовут Илай. Ты не помнишь меня, но мы с тобой давно уже живём вместе. Сегодня у меня выходной, и я мог бы многое рассказать, но у тебя всего один день, поэтому лучше сразу посмотри на фотографии и поймёшь, что я говорю правду.   
  
— Что значит всего один день? — он нахмурился и сделал так, как ему было сказано. Изображения, покрывавшие стену, поначалу не вызвали в нём отклика, пока взгляд не наткнулся на сделанную вручную надпись на одном из них, гласившую “Это — ты”. Ниже была фотография высокого мужчины с синей кожей, волосами до плеч и красными глазами, держащего в руках табличку с надписью “Митт’рау’нуруодо”. Он недоверчиво взглянул на свои руки и ощупал ладонями лицо. Над левой бровью явно прощупывался такой же шрам, как у того, кто был на фотографии. Его вид был настолько растерянным и жалким, что он брезгливо отвернулся, сфокусировав взгляд на лице говорившего.   
  


— На следующее утро ты снова всё забудешь, — ответил Илай, невольно взглянув ему в глаза. — Поэтому всё, что у тебя есть, это сегодня. Никакого вчера. Никакого завтра. И… о нет, пожалуйста, не делай такое лицо.   
  
— Какое?

— Такое, словно сейчас заплачешь.   
  
— Я не… — он запнулся, почувствовав, что дышать стало труднее, а по щеке и правда пробежала слеза. — Я не знаю почему…   
  


— Так-так, давай ты снова посмотришь на фото, — Илай осторожно, но крепко взял его за плечи и вынудил развернуться к стене.   
  
— Я их не узнаю… — признался Рау, которого вид его собственного лица в окружении множества незнакомых пейзажей повергал лишь в больший ужас. — Это… это точно я?    
  
— Не паникуй. Успокойся. Вон, смотри — вот это мы, — человек ткнул в одну из фотографий почти наугад. На ней они оба стояли в обнимку на фоне каньона, пересекающего пустынный пейзаж. Оба улыбались. Подпись на фото гласила, что она была сделано во время короткого визита на планету Ицхар. Потом он передвинул палец к другому фото, где они обнимались на фоне горного пейзажа. Там его лицо казалось растерянным. — Видишь — мы хорошо проводим время!    
  
— Откуда мне знать, что это не обман? — Рау недоверчиво коснулся надписей кончиками пальцев и вздрогнул от четкого ощущения, что уже делал это раньше не один раз.

— Твои волосы. Они здесь короче на десяток сантиметров. А значит, это было полгода назад.   
  
— Полгода? — он резко вдохнул и замер, взглянув на представленные фотографии новыми глазами. На самой первой, попавшейся ему на глаза, его волосы доставали до плеч. Он взял пальцами прядь и вытянул перед собой — сейчас они были втрое длиннее и доставали до пояса. — Как давно я уже такой?   
  
— Такой… какой?   
  
— Не притворяйся, что не понял меня. Если ты говоришь со мной каждый день, значит, я наверняка уже задавал этот вопрос.   
  
— Возможно, но… в иной формулировке. Три года, — рука Илая возникла в поле зрения и положила ему на колени толстую тетрадь. — Ты такой уже три года. 

Он сел и неохотно развернул страницы дневника. Те громко шелестели и почти ломались в его руках, словно были сделаны из старых иссохших древесных листьев. Первые записи были длинными и подробными, но чем дальше, тем короче и бессодержательнее они становились. На полях всё чаще появлялись рисунки, а потом они и вовсе стали заполнять собой страницы почти полностью.    
  
Бегло воспринимая текст, он восстанавливал в голове приблизительную последовательность фактов, чуть запинаясь о встречающиеся то тут, то там пробелы, но не зацикливаясь на них.

Они прибыли на Корусант почти два года назад и исходили вдвоём все верхние и средние уровни. Огромная сумма денег, вручённая губернатором Таркином, позволила господину Вэнто, применив свои навыки, приумножить её. Деньги и репутация открывали им почти все двери, но всё было тщетно — разношерстные жители столицы Республики не только никогда не слышали имени Митт’рау’нуруодо, но и вовсе не ведали о существовании такой расы как чиссы. Никто не ждал его здесь. Чуда не произошло. Поэтому теперь они просто жили в выбранных ими апартаментах. Илай работал, а Рау копался в голонете и иногда рисовал. Выходные они наполняли походами по музеям и иногда путешествовали на личном шаттле в ближайшие миры. Со временем искусство оставалось одной из немногих вещей, которые удостаивались упоминания на страницах дневника, и репродукции картин, нравившихся Рау, стали появляться на стенах их жилища чаще, чем новые фотографии.

— Ты, кажется, проснулся гораздо раньше меня. Почему? 

  
— Ты часто говоришь во сне, — лицо Илая стало напряженнее, сдержанная улыбка и вовсе растаяла. — Даже кричишь. Так что я просто приучился просыпаться раньше тебя, чтобы ты меня не будил.    
  
— И что я говорю?

— Ты… — человек запнулся и отвёл глаза. Очевидно, то, что он слышал, было очень личным и очень неприятным, и ему было неловко говорить об этом. — Тебе явно снится что-то нехорошее. Хорошо, что ты этого не помнишь.   
  
— Не соглашусь. Пусть сны и не являются надёжным источником информации, возможно, они помогли бы мне лучше понять, кто я такой и почему мне так… — он снова скользнул взглядом по стене и задержался на очередной улыбке, якобы принадлежавшей ему. Он не был уверен в том, что мог считать её как искреннюю. Но и в обратном он уверен быть не мог. — Я ведь только что проснулся, почему мне так плохо?

— Мы уже обсуждали это неделю назад. Это не принесло ничего, кроме расстройства.

— Этим можно пренебречь, если это сделает эффективнее мой анализ...

— Нет, — резко оборвал Илай. — Ты уже пробовал. Ничего не вышло, — его лицо снова смягчилось, и он взял ладони Рау в свои. Тот не сопротивлялся — прикосновение прохладной кожи успокаивало своей реальностью, здесь и сейчас, спасая восприятие от пустоты, разраставшейся внутри от просмотра фотографий чего-то, что было как будто не здесь и не с ним. — Вчера наконец-то пришёл ответ из архива джедаев. Они согласились впустить нас. Так что… ты сможешь попытаться что-то там узнать.

***

— Чиссы? — пожилая хранительница архива приподняла брови в легком изумлении. — Никогда о таких не слышала, — с сомнением пожав плечами, она ввела название в строку поиска. 

— Скорее всего, в центральных мирах о них мало кто слышал, — устало сказал Илай, явно привыкший слышать подобный ответ. — Даже на Лисатре они были чем-то вроде легенды.

— Вы с Лисатры?

— Я… 

— Соболезную вам, милый юноша. Орден делает все возможное, чтобы узнать причину этой трагедии.

— Спасибо, мэм, но я здесь не за этим, — Илай раздраженно кивнул на Рау, продолжавшего молча разглядывать высокие своды и мерцавшие в полумраке тусклыми огнями ряды хранилищ данных. Архив джедаев считался в Республике наиболее полным, но даже это не было гарантией того, что они что-то найдут. Эта попытка была лишь ещё одной в череде многих, которых он не помнил, и он не верил, что она закончится удачно.

— Разумеется. Чиссы… о, какая неприятность. Здесь значится, что две с половиной тысячи лет назад кто-то удалил все данные о них во всех архивах. Есть лишь информация о нескольких индивидах, находившихся на службе Республике, упоминания в статистических сводках, слухи и… о, — женщина снова подняла брови и улыбнулась. — Голокрон.   
  


— Что это значит?

— Одна из вас была уважаемым членом ордена тысячи лет назад и оставила интерактивные записи о себе. Возможно, мы сможем поговорить с ней, — ответила хранительница, сдержанно улыбнувшись Рау. — Подождите несколько минут.

— А те индивиды, о которых есть информация…

— Ничего существенного. Имена, ранги, дипломатические контакты, послужные списки. Никакой информации, соответствующей вашим запросам. Очень скрытный народ. 

— Вполне соответствует тому, что говорят легенды, — согласился Илай.

Скоро архивный дроид подъехал с голокроном, выглядевшим как витиеватый металлический многогранник, внутри которого хранилище данных излучало тусклый голубой свет. Хранительница бережно взяла его в ладони и закрыла глаза.

— Только джедай может получить доступ к голокрону, — пояснила она. — Понадеемся, что мое участие потребуется только для активации.

Шестиугольные грани голокрона разъединились и поднялись в воздух, создав вокруг его проектора в его основании подобие сияющего цветка. Над ним возникла фигура женщины, молодой и очень хрупкой на вид, и из-за отсутствия цветопередачи в древней голограмме ее было почти не отличить от человека. В изображении было много помех, и лица давно умершего джедая было почти не разглядеть.

— Приветствую, барсентор Арда, — сказала хранительница.

— Орден нуждается в моей помощи? — ответила голограмма, не представляясь. Голос её показался Рау очень юным.

— Нет. Но этот мужчина, похоже, ваш сородич, и с ним случилось ужасное несчастье. Он потерял память.

Фигура развернулась и посмотрела на Рау. Затем заговорила на языке, которого он никогда не слышал, но на котором делал записи в своём дневнике.

— Мне нечего тебе сказать, — ответила она, не дожидаясь вопроса. — Мой народ отказался от меня, а я отреклась от него. И если ты здесь, на Корусанте, очевидно, ты тоже был изгнан и никто не ждёт тебя обратно. Те ответы, которых ты ищешь, на самом деле не нужны тебе.   
  
— Почему ты так думаешь?   
  
— Я была на твоём месте. И правда принесла мне только разочарование.

— Вы понимаете, что она говорит? — спросила хранительница, нахмурив брови.

— Да… да, — растерянно ответил Рау, осмысляя ответ голокрона. Пусть голограмма выглядела и вела себя как живая, её возможности явно были ограниченными. Технология джедаев, казалось, в принципе не подразумевала конкретных ответов, а была настроена лишь на философские беседы. — А можешь сказать своё полное имя?

— Изгнание из Доминации чиссов равносильно изгнанию из семьи. Мы не имеем права на иное имя, чем то, что дано нам при рождении. Я — барсентор Арда. Орден джедаев стал моей семьей. Служба Республике — моей жизнью, — несмотря на то, что в ее словах была логика, Рау чувствовал к ней возрастающую неприязнь. Все внутри него протестовало, пусть для этого и не было осознанных оснований.

— За что тебя изгнали?

— Я была слишком хороша. Слишком отличалась от остальных. И я не жалею об этом. И тебе не следует жалеть. 

— Я не могу жалеть о том, чего не помню, — сказал он, но тут же осёкся, осознав, что на самом деле в глубине души именно об этом он продолжал жалеть каждый день всё больше и больше.

— Значит, не стоит этого вспоминать. Цени то, что у тебя есть, и продолжай жить. И да пребудет с тобой Сила.

Голограмма погасла и части голокрона снова соединились. Илай и хранительница, не понимавшие ни слова из их диалога, одновременно обратили на него вопросительные взгляды.

— Она бесполезна, — резюмировал он после нескольких секунд молчания. — Я лишь зря потратил время. Однако спасибо вам за попытку, — он коротко взглянул на Илая и направился к выходу из архива. — Пойдёмте. 

— Что, так сразу? Но… — человек неловко взглянул на хранительницу, безразлично пожавшую плечами. — Благодарю вас, мэм.

***

Дома в большой коробке у стены нашлись большие листы, изрисованные крупными мазками. Пара им подобных висела на стене среди фотографий. Рау неспешно листал их в хронологическом порядке, наблюдая за закономерностью изменений. Он мог увидеть в них то, чего не было на страницах дневника. Тоску. Усталость. Надежду, угасавшую с каждым днём вместе с тускло люминесцирующими красками на полотнах.

Сначала он рисовал раз в неделю, в перерывах между путешествиями и поисками. Потом периодичность участилась. Последние полгода новые картины появлялись ежедневно, и в них было всё меньше спешки в сравнении с первыми из них, в которых впечатления от прожитого дня лежали широкими яркими мазками. Пусть каждый его день был маленькой отдельной жизнью, в нём больше не было стремления заполнить каждую минуту событиями. Десятки фотографий, запечатлевших счастливые воспоминания, не вызывали в нём отклика, как и строчки дневника, где иная версия его делилась мыслями и образами, которые успела воспринять. Казалось, вся эта насыщенная беззаботная жизнь принадлежала кому-то другому, по нелепому совпадению носившему его лицо.

Он расстелил перед собой на полу очередной холст, взял широкую кисть и почти бездумно вымазал его чёрной краской. Потом, не дожидаясь, пока она высохнет, начал красить поверх другими цветами.

— Рау, — Илай подошёл и сел рядом, положив ладонь на его плечо. Рау не среагировал, продолжив рисовать неровные цветные пятна, расцветавшие среди темноты. Тогда он прислонился к нему и запустил пальцы в его волосы, прочесав по всей длине. От прикосновения по спине пробежала лёгкая неприятная дрожь. — Мне кажется, или сегодня ты рисуешь что-то очень мрачное?

— Я пытаюсь отключиться от сегодняшней реальности и достучаться до настоящего себя, — отрешённо ответил он. — Похоже, это мой единственный шанс узнать хоть что-то. Я не пойму, пока не закончу...

— Ты каждый раз говоришь это, — Илай наклонился ещё ближе, почти уложив голову на его плечо. — Однако…

— Всё бессмысленно, верно? — грубо прервал его Рау, механически вымазывая низ картины бордовыми разводами. Из его глаз снова непроизвольно потекли слёзы, и он рефлекторно смазал их пальцем, позабыв о том, что тот был испачкан краской. 

— Не говори так, — Илай напрягся, сжимая ткань его туники. — Ты ведь всё ещё жив.

— Ты в этом так уверен? — он грубо нанёс последний мазок и отложил кисть. Картина действительно была мрачной, и своим видом лишь делала более ощутимым его отчаяние. Оттолкнув прикасавшиеся к нему руки, он поднялся и подошёл к стене с фотографиями. — Где находится это место? — он ткнул пальцем в одну из них, на которой они с Илаем стояли на фоне одного из корусанстких пейзажей, красиво расцвеченного закатом. Это явно было где-то на этой планете. Возможно — совсем рядом.

— Это здесь, на крыше, — ровным тоном ответил человек и тоже поднялся. 

— Я пойду прогуляться.

— Я не отпущу тебя одного, — Илай подошёл к нему и взял за локоть.

— Почему? — Рау нахмурился, затем нервно улыбнулся. — Ты не можешь вечно быть моим поводырём. В конце концов, тебе тоже нужно жить. К тому же, судя по записям в дневнике, ты уже отпускал меня раньше, — уголки его губ дрогнули. — Что по-твоему не так с сегодняшним днём?

— Рау, прошу, не говори так, — Илай развернул его к себе и заглянул в глаза. На лицо его вернулась утренняя нервозность. — Уже поздно, если ты потеряешься и уснёшь где-то на улице… ты же не сможешь вернуться домой!

Рау устало вздохнул. Его взгляд опустился на шею Илая, на выступающие под смуглой кожей жилы. Он почти бессознательно положил палец на сонную артерию и сдавил её. Человек удивлённо вдохнул и почти мгновенно обмяк, безвольно упав в его руки.

— Простите, господин Вэнто. Это следовало сделать ещё три года назад, — тихо сказал Рау и положил его на кровать. Бросив прощальный взгляд на мрачный рисунок, вышедший из-под его руки, он направился к выходу.

***

С крыши отеля открывался тот же вид, что и на фото. Несмотря на высоту, здесь и сейчас почти не было ветра, из-за чего в сознании Рау промелькнуло фантомное ощущение нереальности происходящего. Словно вокруг него была сцена, и он был лишь частью постановки, и многоэтажная пропасть, открывавшаяся за окаймлявшими крышу металлическими перилами, была лишь симуляцией.

— Интересно, мои сны выглядят реальнее, чем это? — он взглянул на свои руки, убеждаясь, что то, что он видел, всё-таки было настоящим, взялся за перила и легко перелез через них, оказавшись на самом краю крыши. Уперевшись ступнями в парапет, он повис над бездной на вытянутых руках, надеясь, что перед лицом возможной гибели в нём шевельнётся хоть что-то, но близость смерти вызывала лишь надежду на то, что его бессмысленный путь наконец-то прервётся. Это чувство было столь неестественно приятным, что он улыбнулся, продолжая откладывать последний миг, чтобы насладиться им.

Он убрал с перил одну руку и вытянул её вперёд, трогая прохладный разреженный воздух. На долю секунды в его сознании возник образ, не похожий ни на одну из фотографий, виденных им на стене — образ покрытого льдами тёмного холодного мира, в небесах которого плясали потоки звёздного ветра, захваченного магнитным полем. Он закрыл глаза, стараясь удержать его, собирая по кусочкам и додумывая, и, увлекшись этими мыслями, почти разжал вторую ладонь.

Что-то или кто-то схватило его за руку и резко дёрнуло назад. Из-за неудачного перераспледеления веса его ступни соскользнули с парапета, но падение вновь было прервано — его крепко обхватили сзади и вытянули обратно, перетащив через перила, после чего положили головой на что-то мягкое. Он не сопротивлялся — прямо сейчас ему не хотелось думать о том, что он когда-либо снова откроет глаза.    
  


Так прошло несколько минут, где в одной реальности он продолжал заворожённо смотреть на несуществующий пейзаж, а в другой его плечи обнимали прохладные руки, а на лицо падали капли, хотя небо Корусанта было безоблачным.

  
— Ты не можешь так уйти, — донесся до его слуха дрожащий голос Илая. 

— Прошло уже три года, — ответил Рау медленно и тихо и всё же открыл глаза. На фоне алого вечернего неба голова человека нависала тёмным силуэтом, освещённым тусклым светом его глаз. Из его черт исчезла беззаботность, и наружу отчетливо проступили гнев и отчаяние. — Я давно уже мёртв. Мёртв с того самого дня, как ты увидел меня впервые. Отпусти меня.    
  
— Пожалуйста... Ты… ты мой единственный друг.

— Я каждый день просыпаюсь, не помня даже твоего имени. Как ты можешь называть меня другом?

— Дело не только в памяти и чувствах. Ты перевернул мою жизнь. Помог мне, когда я был в отчаянии. Несколько раз спас от верной смерти. Да, я потерял почти всё, но приобрёл нечто новое. Если бы не ты, я бы, наверное, никогда не улетел с Лисатры и не узнал бы, какой разной бывает Вселенная. И даже если ты не помнишь моего имени, ты… — ладонь Илая легла на щёку Рау и погладила её большим пальцем, — всё же доверяешь мне. И я верю, что что-то для тебя значу, даже если ты этого не осознаешь.

  
— Если бы не я, твоя планета не погибла бы в огне. В твоей жизни не было бы опасностей и тревог. И ты сам мог бы продолжать свой путь, не оглядываясь на обузу в моём лице, — он отвёл взгляд в сторону бездны, оставшейся за перилами. — И не искал бы во мне замену всему тому, что потерял из-за меня.

  
— Пожалуйста, Рау… я устал повторять одно и то же. Пойдём домой.   
  
— Я… уже делал это?   
  


— Да. И я каждый раз убеждал тебя остановиться.   
  


— Если это так, то ты должен понимать, что однажды ты просто не успеешь меня остановить.

— Пожалуйста, не говори так, — Илай зажмурился. Его ладони сжались в кулаки, спутывая и смешивая со снова пролившимися слезами пряди длинных иссиня-чёрных волос чисса. — Я придумаю что-нибудь, я…

— Поступишь со мной также как Эсва, заставив верить в то, чего нет? — Рау усмехнулся. Илай вздрогнул и разжал ладони.

— Мне не хватит денег и фантазии, чтобы сделать тебя генералом, — он закрыл глаза и поднял голову. — Однако мне кажется, я кое-что придумал.


	7. In frame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка: Low - What Part of Me 
> 
> Алсо, эта шутейка как раз из этой главы: https://66.media.tumblr.com/7734412bcab1bd9fcae6da5454ed491d/a3f3bd358616cc6d-df/s1280x1920/bc401cbd7e0e29cb49babb706f35ea76bff33be9.jpg

_ _

_ Когда нужно привлечь всеобщее внимание к чему-то, представляющему ценность, это стараются выделить. Поместить в красивую раму, выставить на постаменте в правильном освещении и, конечно же, сделать всё, чтобы защитить  _ _ эту вещь, тем самым демонстрируя, насколько она дорога. Иногда случается так, что за всем этим на деле оказывается обыкновенный мусор, на который никто не взглянул бы без красивого оформления _ _.  _

_ Я, не помнящий себя и ни на что не годный, кроме абстрактных рассуждений, явно не представляю ценности, однако по нелепому стечению обстоятельств я оказался в рамке за защитным полем, помещён среди действительно стоящих произведений искусства. И теперь я обречён привлекать внимание своим шокирующим уродством, в котором проходящие мимо силятся увидеть красоту просто потому, что им необходимо достроить причину для пребывания здесь такого, как я... _

***

Он не помнил ничего о музее, в котором работал, но ноги сами вели его по коридорам в нужном направлении. Другие сотрудники, попадавшиеся ему на пути, приветствовали его, и каждый добавлял в приветствие своё имя и прикладывал руку к именному бейджу, словно все были прекрасно осведомлены, что он не помнит никого из них. Некоторые даже особенно искренне улыбались, хлопали по плечу и желали приятного дня.

Проснувшись в небольшом подвальном помещении, минимально обставленном под его нужды, он нашёл на столике у кровати памятку, вкратце объяснявшую ему его положение — он был уважаемым сотрудником, которому доверяли заботиться о самых ценных экспонатах и оценивать новые, а также пользовался определённой популярностью у посетителей, которым нравилось слушать его рассуждения о тех или иных произведениях искусства. То, что он терял память каждое утро, не остановило тех, кто принял его на работу, то ли из-за его исключительного интеллекта, описанного в резюме, то ли из-за щедрой взятки, оставшейся не упомянутой, но весьма вероятной.

Также в памятке говорилось о человеке по имени Илай Вэнто — его боссе, владеющем контрольным пакетом акций этого места. В короткой заметке было сказано лишь то, что некоторое время назад он нанял Рау под свою ответственность и был готов ответить на его вопросы, если в том случилась бы необходимость. Других источников информации об утраченном прошлом у него не было, но не было в нём и стремления их найти. Были ли в нём вообще какие-либо стремления, он предпочёл не задумываться.

— Доброе утро, Рау! Я Ана Зоти, младший ассистент в зале археологии, — ещё одна сотрудница на его пути — молодая тогрута с кожей жёлто-зелёного оттенка — приветливо ему улыбнулась и помахала рукой, проходя мимо, — если ищешь господина Вэнто — он у себя, но он весь в работе! Лучше иди сразу в основную секцию, — добавила она, когда он уже почти дошёл до двери предположительно нужного лифта.

— Основную секцию? 

— Уровень три точка пять. Не пугайся, там новая выставка, — ответила Зоти и скрылась за угол. 

— Три точка пять, — повторил Рау, войдя в лифт. Когда двери открылись на нужном этаже, увиденное почти совпало с визуализированными ожиданиями — главный зал был просторным и в меру освещённым, все экспонаты стояли на своём месте. Это соответствие немного успокоило тревогу, бывшую единственным его чувством с момента пробуждения. 

Он поочередно подошёл к каждому из увиденных экспонатов, останавливаясь и подолгу разглядывая, прислушиваясь к возникавшим в нём ассоциациям. Этот процесс был достаточно увлекательным. Рау определённо знал и мог рассказать о них многое, хотя и видел их впервые. Впервые для этой версии себя. Его предположения согласовывались с представленными описаниями, и это доставляло определённое удовлетворение. 

На рукаве его туники был закреплён миниатюрный пульт, дававший возможность временно убирать с экспонатов защитное поле, чтобы при необходимости перемещать их. Не имея сейчас такой необходимости, он использовал его для того, чтобы прикасаться к ним и чувствовать отклик в подсознании, которое точно помнило эти предметы. Хоть это и было чем-то явно противоречащим правилам поведения в музее, никто его не останавливал.

Однако, пройдя так несколько секций зала, в одной из них он наткнулся на несоответствие. Он не знал почему, но чётко ощущал, что здесь что-то было неправильно. Перед ним была целая галерея люминесцирующих картин, выставленных в зале с затемнёнными окнами, глядя на которые, он снова ощутил возрастающую тревогу, хотя изображённые на них абстракции были куда менее агрессивны, чем висевшие в предыдущей секции творения мастеров постокупацционного Рилота. Но куда большее напряжение вызывали столпившиеся здесь посетители. Очевидно, это была та самая новая выставка, и на данный момент она пользовалась популярностью.

— О, вот ты где! — человек с бейджем сотрудника музея отделился от толпы и подошёл к нему. На лице его читались усталость и замешательство. — Э-э, Райн Вольф, гид по этой секции, — запоздало представился он, указав на бейдж. — Давай, Рау, поработай, у меня уже язык заплетается, а я не умею так красиво говорить, как ты!

— Как скажете, господин Вольф. Только… Я же ничего не знаю об этой выставке,

— Тебе не нужно ничего знать. Ты анализируешь искусство столь безупречно, как не умеют даже те, кто его творит, — Вольф настойчиво потянул его за плечо и подвёл к толпе, после чего спешно удалился. Несколько посетителей тут же повернулись к нему.

— Добрый день, благородные гости, — обратился он к ним. — Я буду временно замещать господина Вольфа. Меня зовут…

— Господин Рау! Мы наслышаны о вас! — перебила его молодая тви’лек в красивой одежде. Её большие ясные глаза и широкая улыбка подействовали на него умиротворяюще, хотя ему и было не по себе оттого, что случайный посетитель музея знал о нём больше, чем он сам. — Ваши лекции в голонете восхитительны! Всегда хотела вживую послушать, как вы говорите.

— Право, мне почти нечего сказать об этой коллекции, — честно признался он, снова скользнув глазами по картинам. — Я удивлён, что один из лучших музеев Корусанта решил сделать выставку столь… посредственных этюдов. 

— Как вы можете так говорить? — удивленно возразила она. — Разве не вы цените искусство во всех его проявлениях, чем бы оно ни являлось и что бы ни изображало?

— В них нет работы, — ответил Рау раздраженно, хотя и сам до конца не понимал, чем ему так не нравились эти картины. — Линии резкие, словно художник куда-то торопился. Никакой техники, никакой композиции, цвета кажутся почти случайными. Он вообще не старался. Просто бросал мазки на холст. Некоторые и вовсе не закончены. Вот здесь… почти половина холста пустует. Словно он забыл, что хотел изобразить, — он нахмурился, коснувшись белого угла одной из картин, на котором осталось несколько грязно-чёрных отпечатков ладоней.

— Так и есть, в описании выставки сказано что у него проблемы с памятью, поэтому он просто физически не способен рисовать что-то большее, чем подобные этюды, — на лице тви’лека отразилось удивление и восхищение. — Однако он всё равно продолжал это делать! Каждый день он сохранял частичку себя в искусстве! Разве это не потрясающе? 

— Не стоит быть столь критичным к художнику, — добавил подошедший мон-каламари. — Лично на меня очень умиротворяюще действует это сочетание красок. А эти люминесцентные вставки выглядят почти волшебно!

— А ещё от них веет одиночеством, — добавил стоявший рядом с тви’леком человек средних лет с густыми усами. — Что не удивительно, учитывая его недуг.

— Нет. Не совсем так, — возразил Рау. — Он был одинок, верно, но не считал это недостатком. Видите — этот светящийся элемент уверенно рассекает пространство, пуская по нему волны. Он ощущал себя сильным и неуклонно двигался вперёд, пусть и не видел конечной цели.

— А здесь? Здесь основных элементов, кажется, двое. У него появился друг?

— Кто-то, без кого он не мог продолжать движение. Они стали друг для друга как крылья, бесполезные по отдельности, но вместе способные преодолеть любые расстояния и идеально уравновешивающие друг друга, — он посмотрел на висевшие рядом картины с похожим мотивом и отметил, что со временем света в них почти не осталось, а элементы уравновешивали друг друга всё хуже — если один оставался почти неизменен, второй получал всё больше и больше недостатков, постепенно теряя очертания и сливаясь с полотном и покрывавшими его изломами. — Поэтому один из них выглядит значительно меньше, а другой словно порван и готов рассыпаться на части.

— А это? Здесь, как будто, и вовсе никого нет. 

Он посмотрел на картину и почувствовал почти физическую боль. Изломанные толстые линии, тёмные, но притом насыщенные и яркие цвета создавали ощущение напряжения, просачивающегося через чёрные трещины бордово-красным, заполнявшим собой нижний край полотна. Он убрал защитное поле и позволил себе коснуться её — по руке пробежала дрожь узнавания, но ему всё ещё сложно было воспринять изображение. 

— Господин Рау? Что вы видите?

— Боль. Усталость. Тщетность. Кажется, будто тот, кто нарисовал это, находился на грани самоубийства и вложил в неё предсмертную записку. Было лишь вопросом времени, когда он попытался бы это сделать, — его голос стал тише, он провёл пальцем по одной из линий, с каждым изломом становившейся тоньше и совсем исчезающей в бордовой тьме. — Его причины жить и продолжать борьбу со временем стали несущественными. Что-то сломало его, и это было… — он поднял глаза на верхний край картины, в котором начинались все прочие линии и который был настолько чёрен, что почти не отражал свет. — Необратимо, как смерть, — он опустил глаза и отвернулся.

— Поразительно. Точно так, как сказано в его биографии, — отметил мон-каламари, кивая на голографическую справку об авторе выставки, высвечивавшуюся над консолью в центре зала. Несколько других присутствовавших, включая восторженную тви’лек, тут же подошли к ней, чтобы убедиться в правильности его слов. — Он пытался покончить с собой в тот день, когда дорисовал эту картину! Но… к счастью выжил.

— Вы думаете, в его жизни было место счастью? — Рау перевёл взгляд на следующее полотно. В нём не было ни одной трещины, линии были плавными и размытыми, но в них явно угадывались очертания чьего-то лица. Краски были светлыми, но сочетание цветов и нечеткость изображения вызывали напряжение. Он снова почувствовал потребность отвести взгляд и отделить себя и свои размышления от всех, кто здесь присутствовал. Напряжение стало ощущаться уже физически — сердце забилось чаще, а ладони вспотели. 

— Больше, чем он сам позволял себе увидеть, пока не оказался на пороге смерти, так?

— Он просто позволил себе остановиться и смирился с тем, что потерпел поражение. Ему оказалась недоступна даже роскошь смерти, — Рау покачал головой и сжал край туники в ладони. По коже пробежал адреналиновый холодок, и он поймал себя на необходимости сдерживаться, чтобы не попытаться сбежать или защищаться от гостей выставки, объективно не желавших ему зла. — Это не счастье. 

— А что есть счастье? 

— Не знаю. Его… слишком редко воплощают в произведениях искусства, — он растерянно приблизился к последней картине, сделав её убежищем для своего восприятия. — Это что-то столь личное, что даже запечатлённый на фотографии миг чьей-то радости будет казаться бесконечно далёким. 

— Здесь сказано, что он страдает от своего недуга уже больше трёх лет, — снова заговорила тви’лек, продолжавшая читать биографию. — Господин Митт’рау’нурудо должно быть очень силён, раз смог прожить в этом состоянии так долго.

— Вы произносите это неправильно, — Рау поморщился, словно услышал скрежет когтей по стеклу. — Митт’рау’нуруодо, и ударение на первое о… — поправил он, и тут же почувствовал на себе удивленные взгляды рядом стоявших. 

— О, вы… вы знаете его лично? — тви’лек снова посмотрела на него большими полными восторга глазами.

— А, я понял! Вы его партнёр! — добавил мон-каламари, и его громкий возглас привлёк ещё больше внимания. — Вот и вся магия. Однако всё равно впечатляет.

— Нет, это… — Рау нервно сглотнул, чувствуя, как на лбу выступил холодный пот. Он не мог найти ни одной сознательной причины, по которой он сказал то, что сказал, и это приводило его в ужас. — Я не знаю, откуда я знаю это. И тем более я ничего не знаю о том, кто это нарисовал, я впервые вижу эту выставку, — пробормотал он совсем тихо и снова огляделся в поисках путей отступления, но тщетно — он стоял у стены с картинами, окружённый любопытной толпой, в рядах которой нарастали эмоции, готовые обрушиться на него единолично. 

— О духи предков… — его ужас отразился на лице тви’лека. Она сделала шаг и вытянула вперёд руку, очевидно, желая к нему прикоснуться.

Рау вжался в стену. В его поле зрения оказались генераторы защитного поля, сейчас отключённые, так как каждая картина была снабжена индивидуальной защитой. Он активировал его, и почти прозрачная светящаяся стена отделила его от толпы. Тви’лек успела сделать ещё шаг вперёд оказалась внутри вместе с ним. 

Гул среди собравшихся стал громче, и Рау больше не пытался разобрать его. Он закрыл глаза и сполз по стене на пол, заслоняясь от посетителей рукой, убеждая себя успокоиться и попытаться найти выход. Но выхода не было, так как не было данных, из которых он мог его вывести. Паника схватила его за горло и не давала нормально дышать, и в его мыслях, в его отсутствующей памяти было не за что ухватиться.

Голос тви’лека продолжал доноситься до него, а её ладонь легла на его плечо. Она кричала что-то, обращаясь к остальным. Он почти не воспринимал её слов, лишь улавливал в голосе возросшее беспокойство. Постепенно шум растворился, и в восприятии Рау осталась только прохладная стена, к которой он прижался лбом, но и она скоро исчезла.

***

Спустя некоторое время он снова стал воспринимать реальность — прохладный воздух, жестковатую поверхность медицинской кровати и приглушённое освещение, пробивавшееся через смеженные веки, отражавшие тусклое алое свечение его собственных глаз. Во рту ощущался металлический привкус крови.

— …почему вы так поступили с ним? — голос тви’лека снова донёсся до его восприятия. Теперь в нём слышалось сдерживаемое негодование.

— Я… совершил ошибку. Я думал, что это ему поможет. Взбодрит. Даст поверить в то, что его жизнь не настолько пуста, — второй голос тоже показался знакомым, но разум отказывался соотносить его с визуальным образом. Тогда Рау заставил себя открыть глаза. — Видимо, его травма сказалась не только на памяти, но и на психике в целом.

В паре метров от койки, на которой он лежал, он увидел ту самую тви’лека и незнакомого молодого человека, кажущегося на первый взгляд старше своих лет из-за частых седых прядей в зачёсанных назад тёмных волосах. Должно быть, это был тот самый господин Вэнто. Его внешность соответствовала фотографии, и то, как он двигался и говорил, соответствовало приписанному ему высокому статусу.

— А кто дал вам право так распоряжаться им? — тви’лек говорила уверенно и жёстко, явно не сомневаясь в своей правоте и намерении изменить нечто, вызвавшее в ней столь сильный гнев.   
  
— Прошу вас, сенатор, давайте не будем раздувать из этого проблему. Кроме меня заботиться о нём некому, а я делаю всё, что в моих силах, — господин Вэнто продолжал отвечать тихо и спокойно. — То, что случилось сегодня… конечно, я должен был проследить. Просто было много работы...   
  
— А если бы он навредил себе? Или окружающим? Кто бы понёс за это ответственность?   
  
— Обычно он спокоен и у него нет склонности к насилию. Я был рядом с ним больше трёх лет и никогда не видел подобных нервных приступов, — услышав эти слова, Рау прислушался к ощущениям собственного тела внимательнее. Все его мышцы словно были сведены спазмом, и пока он не мог пошевелить ни одной из них. Даже язык бесполезным комом застыл у самой глотки — он не мог даже слизать неприятный кровавый привкус с прикушенной щеки, не то что говорить. Однако это оцепенение постепенно спадало.

— Три года? — тихо воскликнула тви’лек, и на этот раз негодования в её голосе не было. Лишь искренний ужас. Она посмотрела в сторону Рау и подошла на расстояние вытянутой руки. — И вы ни разу не показали его медикам?   
  
— Я спас ему жизнь, — сказал Вэнто чуть резче и поджал губы. — И это… многого мне стоило.   
  
— И что же, он теперь следует за вами, выплачивая долг, пока наконец не умрёт? Он не очень похож на вуки.   
  
— Не сочтите за дерзость, сенатор, но какое отношение это имеет к вам? Он не тви’лек, и я более чем уверен, что на Рилоте даже ноги его никогда не было. Вы вообще ничего о нём не знаете. Он любит искусство. Ему нравится этот музей. А вам нравятся его картины, так что оставьте его в покое!   
  
— Я выросла под звуки стрельбы. Я видела, какие шрамы оставляет война на разумных существах. Видела, как раны не только на телах, но и на разумах превращают жизнь выживших в ад, и как они постепенно угасают прежде срока. И если, имея нынешнюю власть, я не попытаюсь…   
  
— Что? — возмущённо перебил её Вэнто и тоже подошёл, встав между ней и Рау. — Нет, нет-нет, я не отдам его вам!   
  
— Он что, музейный экспонат? — сенатор снова повернулась к нему и посмотрела на него с вызовом, уперевшись руками в пояс. В самом жесте, как и во всей её фигуре читалось нечто совсем не свойственное видавшему виды политику, и прямо сейчас её дорогие одежды совсем не сочетались с её обликом. Скорее, вся она будто воплощала собой современное искусство своего мира — резкое, мрачное, немного отчаянное, с точечными, но уверенными проблесками надежды, неловко пытающееся вписаться в рамки мирной жизни. — Полагаю, он имеет право сам решить, куда ему идти.

— Последний раз, когда я дал ему это право, он решил прыгнуть с крыши! — почти прошипел Вэнто. — В нынешнем состоянии он не способен самостоятельно принимать адекватные решения! 

  
— Ему нужен врач, а не надзиратель! Хотя вы даже на роль последнего не годитесь! — тви’лек в ответ повысила голос.   
  
— Он отлично чувствовал себя до сегодняшнего дня! — теперь и Вэнто сорвался на крик, и Рау поморщился от спровоцированной этим головной боли.   
  
— Это он так сказал, или вы сделали такой вывод, потому что вам так удобнее?   
  
— Господа, могу я… — вмешался в перепалку Рау. Язык плохо слушался и слова прозвучали тихо и нечётко, но оба присутствовавших повернулись к нему. — Могу я узнать... как я здесь оказался?

Господин Вэнто вопросительно взглянул на сенатора. Та лишь раздражённо мотнула лекку.

— У вас была паническая атака. Я дала вам успокоительное и позвала охрану. Не волнуйтесь, — она приблизилась к Рау вплотную и провела ладонью по его плечу. Ощущение было совершенно незнакомым, но он не пожелал оттолкнуть её. Напротив, ему захотелось удержать это ощущение, и осознание того, что через несколько часов он забудет всё, что произошло с ним за этот день, вновь заставило его зажмуриться от боли, хотя на теле не было никаких повреждений.   
  
— Все представители Рилота носят с собой транквилизаторы? — спросил Вэнто с явным неодобрением.   
  


— Это не ваше дело, — огрызнулась она. Когда Рау снова открыл глаза, он встретился с ней взглядом. Она ожидала ответа.

— Не думаю, что мне стоит покидать это место, сенатор, — он старался говорить медленно и чётко, хотя некоторые слоги всё равно проглатывал. — Не думаю, что меня можно вылечить, если за столько лет ничего не изменилось. Но зато здесь я могу каждый день созерцать прекрасное, каждый день могу узнавать его заново.   
  
— Что ж. Я не вправе заставлять вас уйти. Хотя я уверена, если бы вы могли увидеть полную картину, вы изменили бы своё решение.   
  
— Но я не могу увидеть полную картину, — он снова перевёл взгляд на Вэнто. Лицо человека разгладилось, он опустил веки и ссутулился, сцепив ладони за спиной. Что бы ни происходило за эти три года, оно немало его утомило, однако он продолжал нести бремя заботы о таком, как Рау. Мысль о том, чтобы переложить эту ответственность на кого-то ещё, казалась преступной и неблагодарной, хотя где-то в подсознании его точило чувство недосказанности со стороны этого благодетеля. — И, наверное, никогда больше не смогу. Однако прежде чем вы уйдёте, пожалуйста, скажите мне ваше имя. Я хотел бы помнить его хотя бы до конца сегодняшнего дня.

Тви’лек медленно выдохнула и опустила плечи. Её губы сложились в улыбку, в то время как глаза оставались пронзительно печальными. Она сняла с пояса небольшой деревянный брелок и вложила в его приоткрытую ладонь Рау. 

— Моё имя вырезано здесь. Так что вы всегда сможете вспомнить его, даже если забудете моё лицо, так же, как вы вспоминаете все те экспонаты, за которыми наблюдаете в музее, — она выпрямилась. — Прощайте, — несколько секунд она просто смотрела на него, потом бросила мрачный взгляд на Вэнто и направилась к выходу.

Когда она скрылась за дверью, Вэнто встал на её место и внимательно посмотрел на Рау. Тот оставался неподвижным, хотя оцепенение уже прошло. Минута прошла в долгом молчании, в котором за человека продолжало говорить его лицо. Он определённо думал над словами сенатора. Что-то анализировал. Спорил с самим собой. Тяжело вздохнув, он накрыл ладонью пальцы Рау, в которых остался её подарок.

— А ты бы… хотел уйти с ней?   
  
— Хотел бы я? — повторил Рау и опустил взгляд на его руку. — Нет. Это никому не сделало бы лучше. Я уже достаточно испортил жизнь вам.   
  
— И ты даже… не спросишь, кто я такой?   
  
— В ваших руках моя память и моя жизнь. У вас есть право распоряжаться ими так, как вам угодно, и у меня нет возможности воспротивиться вашим действиям, не усугубив своё положение. Мне известно ваше имя и статус, и я знаю своё место. Остальное не имеет значения.    
  
Вэнто опустился на колени, сев так, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне.   
  
— Я не знаю, что я делаю не так… — он отвёл глаза и стиснул зубы. — Прости меня. За сегодняшнее. И за всё…   
  
— Даже если вы в чём-то передо мной виноваты, я всё равно забуду об этом. Удобно, правда? — Рау нервно усмехнулся.   
  
— Я не хочу быть таким, — он зажмурился и мотнул головой, и в этот момент стал больше похожим на свои фотографии. — Раньше ты говорил, что я лучше, добрее и благороднее, чем те, среди кого я вырос… ты больше так не думаешь?   
  
— Я вижу человека, который надеялся, что, поместив меня в рамку, он избавится от необходимости постоянно контролировать меня и облегчит своё бремя, освободившись для других возможных дел. Вы лишили меня доступа к полноценной информации о моём прошлом, чтобы я не смог узнать нечто, что по вашему мнению спровоцирует меня. Даже если когда-то вы были добрым и благородным, обстоятельства вынудили вас измениться. Вам самому нужна помощь. Если бы только я мог увидеть полную картину…   
  
Вэнто снова посмотрел на него. Не выдержав ответного взгляда, он снова опустил голову.   
  
— Она права. Я не имею права так с тобой обращаться.   
  
— Я так не думаю. Вы избрали наиболее выгодную линию поведения. Дали мне интересное занятие, чтобы у меня не возникало желания задавать неудобные вопросы, и я существовал по инерции каждые новые сутки. Судя по всему, из меня вышел неплохой музейный экспонат. То, что произошло сегодня, произошло потому, что я действительно хорошо читаю искусство.   
  


Вэнто усмехнулся.   
  
— Ты удивителен. Когда ты не поглощён унынием, ты так расчётлив и логичен… находишь такие закономерности и подмечаешь такие детали, которые совершенно точно прошли бы мимо меня. Интересно, всегда ли ты был таким?   
  
— Жаль, у меня нет способа это узнать.   
  
— Так или иначе… Я люблю тебя. И я рад, что ты выбрал остаться со мной, — Вэнто сжал его руку. Рау отвёл глаза.

— А разве у меня был выбор?


	8. The bigger picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка-настроение: Crawling - Linkin Park

_ В жизни нет готовых маршрутов и карт. Каждый день состоит из выборов и поворотов на очередной развилке. Многие из нас порой сбиваются с пути и осознают это лишь тогда, когда заходят в ложном направлении слишком далеко. Осознание ошибки — болезненный многоуровневый процесс. И если ты достаточно умён и силён — следующим твоим шагом станет ее исправление. Однако даже если ты вернёшься на прежний правильный путь и сможешь продолжить его, кое-что навсегда останется непоправимым. Как ушедшее время. Как шрамы, оставшиеся на некогда ровном и крепком полотне твоего сознания. Как смешавшиеся с пылью крошечные осколки того, кем ты был до совершения этой ошибки.  _

_ Я все ещё жив, пусть и дорогой ценой. И теперь, когда у меня появился шанс исправить хотя бы что-то, я не имею права остановиться. Однако потребуется немало времени, чтобы смириться с тем, что сотни прожитых дней, в каждом из которых я рождался заново и отчаянно блуждал в поисках правильного пути, навсегда останутся частью меня. _

***

Он проснулся от яркого света, делавшего глазам больно, даже когда они были закрыты. Зажмурившись сильнее, он попытался отвернуться, но кто-то грубо схватил его за волосы и снова развернул к источнику света. Чьи-то пальцы с силой вынудили его веки разомкнуться. Он вскрикнул от боли.   
  
Во рту было сухо. Движения сковывала одежда, рукава которой были хитро связаны за спиной, прилипшая к телу от обильного пота — ему было невыносимо жарко. Дёрнув ногами, которых почти не чувствовал, он обнаружил на ступнях тяжёлые кандалы, не дававшие отнять их от пола. Сосуды ныли от зашкаливавшего давления, а сердце билось так сильно, что он ощущал пульсацию сосудов в ушах и на шее. Но всё затмевала ужасная боль в глазах, которые ему не давали закрыть. Яркий свет, продолжавший ослеплять, начал мерцать, с каждым разом быстрее.   
  
— О нет, я не разрешал вам терять сознание, — сказал чей-то спокойный голос, и чужая рука сжала его волосы сильнее. Его затрясло. Контроль над телом был полностью потерян, и оно дёргалось в конвульсиях, натягивая путы, причиняя больше и больше боли, пока натягивающие его веки пальцы не отпустили его. 

Он зажмурился, но отпечаток, пульсировавший на сетчатке, продолжал сводить с ума, сводя на нет все попытки хоть как-то проанализировать происходящее. Глаза наполнила влага, принесшая незначительное облегчение. Миг передышки — и его вывернуло желчью. Из-за того, что его голова была всё ещё заведена назад, большая часть рвоты осталась во рту, и он рефлекторно попытался выкашлять и сплюнуть её, не видя куда, чтобы не задохнуться. Остаток он сглотнул.   
  
— Я спрошу снова. Что произошло в системе Лисатра? — спросил тот же голос, немного резче и жёстче. Очевидная догадка, ставшая первым осмысленным образом с момента пробуждения, промелькнула в его голове: это был допрос. Больше ему нечего было сказать о происходящем, ровно как и ответить на то, о чём его спрашивали. И уж тем более на то, в чём его, видимо, обвиняли. Он промолчал.   
  
Рука, державшая его волосы, отпустила его и в тот же миг ударила его по лицу. Этот удар показался ему почти неощутимым. За ним последовал ещё один. И ещё один.    
  
— Не думаю, что это поможет ему что-то вспомнить, полковник Юларен, — робко сказал другой голос, и удары прекратились. Он опустил голову, и его желудок снова сжался, исторгая желчь, которую наконец-то можно было выплюнуть.    
  
— Он молчит вторые сутки. Вчера перебил ему почти все суставы на ногах, а он даже не кричал. Давно не встречал таких крепких. Побоями таких не расколоть. Только измором и психологической атакой. К сожалению, для второго у нас недостаточно данных.   
  
— Если верить вашему источнику, он был особенно доверенным военачальником сепаратистов. Очевидно, неспроста.   
  
Голоса замолчали. Он приоткрыл глаза. Посреди размытой белизны стояли два силуэта. Гуманоиды. Мужчины. Иного визуальный образ пока дать не мог. Один из них наклонился вперёд, и его облик стал чётче — это был человек преклонных лет, одетый в белую униформу со знаком отличия на груди.   
  
— Я задал вам вопрос, генерал Митт’ра’наруодо.   
  
— Вынужден разочаровать вас, полковник, — прошептал он хрипло и прокашлялся. Обожженная слизистая превращала каждый вздох в отдельную пытку, но он уже перешёл ту черту, когда его это волновало.    
  
— Что-что ты там шепчешь? — человек наклонился ещё ближе и снова сгреб в кулак волосы на его затылке.   
  
— Даже если я являюсь тем, о ком вы говорите, я ничего об этом не помню. Можете считать это успехом тех, кто промыл мне мозги, или просто своим личным провалом, но вы зря теряете время.   
  
— Да чтоб тебя.   
  
Снова удар.   
  
— Сэр, при всём уважении, вы не имеете права удерживать его дольше, — снова заговорил второй голос. — У вас нет прямых доказательств его причастности к сепаратистам. Что если вы мучаете невиновного? Он — известная личность на Корусанте, и о его пропаже уже кричат журналисты. Я слышал, сенатор Синдулла даже донесла это до Канцлера! У вас могут быть большие проблемы.   
  
— Я не верю, что в этой галактике есть кто-то ещё с такой же рожей и с таким же именем. Не позволяйте ему вас дурачить, капитан. Ещё есть несколько часов, — полковник снова отстранился. — Нужно что-то придумать. Иначе он просто сдохнет. Или придётся его отпустить.   
  
— Он не вспомнит о том, что здесь было. Но следы пыток будет легко обнаружить.   
  
— Я не верю в эту его амнезию, — человек выпрямился и отвернулся. Сведя руки за спиной, он сделал небольшой круг по камере допросов и продолжил: — Хотя если допустить, что она реальна и была вызвана со стороны… есть одна идея. Позовите PS-I7. Она наверняка знает пару методов работы с такими.   
  
— Сэр, вы…   
  
— Уверен. Если что-то случится, бюро сможет замять это дело перед сенатом. На кону слишком многое, чтобы беспокоиться об общественном мнении.   
  


Очевидно, этот допрос проходил не очень продуктивно. Полковник уже давно потерял терпение и вышел за рамки того, что позволял закон. Он исчерпал все средства и потерпел неудачу и теперь на волне фрустрации был готов убить заключённого просто от злости. Заключённый, впрочем, не чувствовал большого протеста против подобной перспективы. Боль терзала всё его тело изнутри и снаружи, а разум был почти пуст, и оттого единственным естественным желанием было любым способом прекратить эти страдания.

Но никто не собирался предоставить ему такую роскошь.   
  
Кандалы на ногах разжались, и в ступни наконец прилила кровь. Путы с его рук тоже сняли. Крепкие механические захваты взяли его за плечи и вынудили принять горизонтальное положение на кресле, преобразованном в койку. Теперь он полулежал, ограниченный лишь парой металлических перекладин, которые чувствовал себя способным разогнуть. Но он не хотел убегать. Чем бы ни было ужасающее шоу полковника, ему хотелось досмотреть его до конца, хотя прямо сейчас он видел только серый потолок.   
  
Ещё одна перекладина легла над его лбом, крепко зафиксировав голову. Он почувствовал укол в висок.

— Докладываю, полковник Юларен, — произнёс механический женский голос. — Приступаю к первой фазе. Минимальная мощность.   
  
— Ни в чём себе не отказывай, PS-I7, — сказал полковник.

Его сознание наполнил свет. Он был столь ярок, что затмил собой все прочие ощущения физического мира. Он даже не ослеплял, ибо был не снаружи. Он шёл изнутри, искусственно созданный в его восприятии воздействием извне.   
  
Так продолжалось некоторое время. Потом он почувствовал за светом холод. После мучительной жары помещения, в котором находилось его физическое тело, этот холод был так приятен, что он не удержался от улыбки. Сквозь бесконечное белое полотно проступили нечёткие очертания заснеженного пейзажа. 

— Усиливаю мощность на две десятых процента.

Снег искрился под солнцем, под его покровом проступал синий лёд. Над ним возвышались столь же ослепительные в свете солнца здания. Где-то на периферии восприятия звучали голоса. Что-то тёплое обнимало его. Кто-то тёплый.

— Пять десятых процента. 

Свет отступал. За короткие мгновения день сменился ночью. В чёрном небе среди звёзд танцевали зелёные ленты огней. Он мысленно потянулся к ним, но через пару мгновений образ растаял совсем.   
  
Он открыл глаза, вновь ощутив свалившуюся на восприятие тяжесть физической оболочки. На месте вспышки света по восприятию растеклась сильная головная боль, подобно грому после яркой молнии. Перед ним был всё тот же человек, черты лица которого были искажены злостью. Однако теперь его разум обрабатывал визуальный образ иначе. Он больше не был пуст.   
  
— PS-I7, это нормально, что он так улыбается?   
  
— Органический мозг устроен сложнее, чем искусственный интеллект, — ровно ответила дроид. — Последствия воздействия нельзя предсказать с достаточной точностью. Вероятность успеха подобной терапии — 23,1% и падает по мере усиления воздействия. В остальных случаях подопытные сходят с ума или умирают. Вы позвали меня, потому что решили пойти на отчаянный шаг. Я предполагала, что вы готовы принять последствия.

— Разумеется, — полковник снова наклонился к нему ближе. — Генерал Митт’ра’наруодо, как поживает ваша память?   
  
— Почему вы так меня называете? — прошептал он в ответ. — Я не имею связи с этими семьями. Меня зовут Рау, и я ещё слишком… — он запнулся, поразившись несоответствию мира и себя, которого он вспомнил, тому, что было здесь и сейчас. Это место явно не было его домом. А он сам не был собой — он не мог быть таким большим. А значит — это был просто дурной сон, который скоро должен был закончиться. Но даже осознание этого не уменьшало подступающей паники. — Где я? Кто вы? Что происходит? — он задышал чаще, а ощущения в измученном теле, до этого приглушенные усталостью, вдруг стали ярче и обрушились на его восприятие. И если до этого он принимал их как единственную доступную ему реальность, сейчас всё внутри него протестовало против подобного обращения. — Почему так больно?

— Проклятие, на каком языке он говорит?

— Очевидно, это его родной, — сообщила дроид. — Присмотритесь — он напуган и растерян и больше не сдерживает эмоций. Вероятнее всего, он вспомнил детство. Либо он застрянет в этом состоянии, либо постепенно к нему вернутся остальные воспоминания.   
  
— И как долго он пробудет в таком виде?   
  
— Предсказать невозможно.   
  
— Сейчас это ничего мне не даёт, — полковник раздражённо провёл ладонью по лицу и отошёл из поля зрения. — Капитан Пеллеон, меня срочно вызывают наверх. Продолжите допрос.    
  
— Но сэр! — нерешительно ответил второй человек. — Как же я...   
  
— Это приказ. Я скоро вернусь, — сказал полковник и удалился из поля зрения. Звук открывающейся и закрывающейся двери подтвердил, что он ушёл.

  
— Ладно. Ты… понимаешь стандарт?   
  
Рау ответил утвердительно. Этот язык был ему чужд и неприятен, но произносимые человеком слова вызывали в сознании чёткий ассоциативный ряд и даже выстраивались в возможные ответы.   
  
— Сколько тебе лет?

— Два с половиной. Должно быть, — он снова прислушался к ощущениям своего тела, пытаясь осознать что-то, кроме боли. — Но я как будто уже большой. Это неправильно.   
  
— Даже представлять боюсь, каково тебе сейчас. Это прозвучит чертовски странно… Однако, может быть, тебе что-нибудь говорит название “Лисатра”?

Он нахмурился. Перед его глазами чётко встала космическая карта, на которой были обозначены все миры, принадлежавшие Доминации чиссов во все времена, и ни на одном из них не стояло подобного наименования. Однако если это был сон, такое наименование не могло взяться из ниоткуда. Как и этот странный чужой язык. А значит — он его знал. А значит — должен был вспомнить, откуда.   
  
Вспышка света заполнила его сознание снова. Белый шум распадался на множество голосов, которые отделялись друг от друга и обретали личности. Спутанное полотно времени и пространства вытянулось в линию и снова сжалось в огромный шар перемешавшихся осколков. Новые образы приходили один за другим, принося разные эмоции, перегружая восприятие, но не давая ответов.

“Лисатра. Лисатра. Лисатра”, — повторял он мысленно, пролетая мимо всё более чётких и ярких воспоминаний. Они же становились всё мрачнее и всё больнее ударяли его разум, лишённый всякой защиты. Он не выдержал и остановился. Череда побед и следующих за ними потерь, в реальном мире случившаяся за месяцы и годы, сейчас пронеслась перед ним за секунды во всех красках, словно всё это произошло вчера, и он бы совершенно точно заплакал, если бы несколькими минутами ранее обезвоженный организм не истратил бы последнюю каплю слёз. Однако он чувствовал, что ответ был близко, и заставил себя продолжить этот болезненный путь.

— Фиксирую яркую эмоциональную реакцию, — прозвенел механический голос дроида, напоминая ему о том, что было реально здесь и сейчас. — Вероятно, инграммы восстанавливаются.    
  
— Он как будто… плачет?   
  
— Это сильный стресс. Как я уже говорила — может свести с ума. Даже убить.   
  
Он вспомнил изгнание. Долгое, бессмысленное ожидание, которое вместо пары месяцев затянулось почти на два года. Тонко продуманный план не сработал. Что-то пошло не так. Ни один корабль Республики не прилетал в эти края, зато пираты гнездились в жарком покрытом лесами мире целыми стаями. Это было совсем не то, что нужно, но скоро ему пришлось признать, что нужен был другой план. Нужно было двигаться дальше, и он пробрался на один из пиратских кораблей. Среди пунктов назначения было это название.   
  
“Лисатра”.   
  
Его сердце забилось чаще. Восприятие заполнила ярость. Адреналин в крови вызывал желание сорвать сковывавшие его ограничители, но ему тут же воспрепятствовал рассудок, осадивший и подавивший эмоции, до сих пор бурлившие бесконтрольно.

— Я потерпел поражение… — прошептал он, выравнивая дыхание. Боль, которую он чувствовал здесь и сейчас, была ничтожно мала в сравнении с той болью, что он помнил из того дня, когда он по нелепому стечению обстоятельств оказался на пороге смерти. 

— Что вы сказали?   
  
— Меня зовут Митт’рау’нуруодо. Я должен был попасть на Корусант и доставить сообщение верховному Канцлеру Палпатину. Мой противник был глуп, но многочисленен и непредсказуем. Я потерпел поражение, — он перевёл взгляд на капитана. Тот был внешне похож на полковника, но был немного моложе и не так уверен в себе. Он всеми силами старался не смотреть на него в ответ. Ему не нравилось вести этот допрос. — Вот что произошло на Лисатре.   
  
— Да. Да, — согласился капитан, опустив глаза в пад. — Это согласуется с отчетом капитана Бриджера. В нём говорится, будто после стычки с местной бандой вы теряли память каждый день и… вели довольно жалкий образ жизни, пока вас не вынудили покинуть планету.

— Боюсь, на этом жалком камне иное и не было возможно, — добавил Митт’рау’нуруодо, и его губы сложились в нервную ухмылку, когда перед глазами нарочито замедленно встала картина вгрызающихся в поверхность планеты смертоносных лучей. Боль, терзавшая его минуты назад, растворилась в наполнившем его удовлетворении.    
  
— Сильнейший выброс адреналина и дофамина. Велика вероятность шока. Рекомендую задать все необходимые вопросы сейчас, пока он в сознании.   
  
— Проклятие, это должен делать полковник… Ведь я… Что уничтожило Лисатру? — спросил капитан скорее растерянно, чем строго.    
  
— Разве вы сами этого не знаете? — спросил Митт’рау’нуруодо, искренне удивляясь.   
  
— Простите?   
  
— “Дуум’гор” опустошила поверхность Лисатры почти три года назад. После этого я покинул её вместе с одним из пленников и передал ему свой инфоноситель с планами станции. Гален Эрсо должен был передать службе безопасности Республики необходимую информацию о том, как найти и обезвредить эту машину.   
  
— Что… Дуум’гор? Гален Эрсо? — переспросил капитан, спешно вбивая запрос в пад. К растерянности в его лице примешался ужас. — Он значится погибшим… при невыясненных обстоятельствах. Он прилетел с Эриаду на Корусант, был арестован и… не дожил до допроса.   
  
— Какая трагическая утрата. Арест организовал полковник Юларен?   
  
— Откуда вы…   
  
— Значит, моё предположение верно. Он предатель. Рекомендую устранить его при первой же возможности.   
  
— Это какая-то бессмыслица.   
  
— Каково было основание для моего ареста?   
  
— Вы — генерал сепаратистов, который шпионит, прикрываясь фальшивой личностью.   
  
— Откуда он это узнал?   
  
— Полковник не раскрывал свой источник. Он надеялся, что доказательством станет ваше признание.

  
— Потому что его источником был сам Нусо Эсва. Он так легко отпустил нас с Галеном, потому что знал — надёжный человек перехватит и обезвредит нас здесь прежде, чем мы станем угрозой для его планов. Наверняка диктатор держит в заложниках пару его родственников. Полковник не намерен был выпускать меня отсюда живым.   
  
— Откуда мне знать, что это всё не провокация? — ноздри капитана нервно раздувались от переизбытка противоречивых эмоций. — Вы толкаете меня на измену! И… кто такой Эсва?   
  
— При Эрсо должны были найти мой дневник со всей информацией. Если только полковник не уничтожил его.   
  
— Ничего подобного не значится в базе. Я не могу проверить ваши слова!   
  


Митт’рау’нуруодо тяжело вздохнул, всё больше чувствуя усталость, накатывающую после всего, чему его подвергали в этой комнате. Времени, чтобы убедить капитана поверить ему, было катастрофически мало, и он не должен был проиграть этот бой.

Он снова внимательно взглянул на допрашивающего. Тот продолжал медлить, в надежде, что полковник придёт и закончит начатое, избавив его от необходимости брать на себя ответственность. Его лицо определённо было знакомо Митт’рау’нуруодо, и теперь он вспомнил, откуда именно. Он не раз видел его в музее и даже однажды с ним говорил, и из этих осколков в памяти возникал образ порядочного гражданина Республики, не способного менять мир вокруг себя, но определенно испытывающего недовольство его явным несовершенством.

  
— Капитан Пеллеон, вы ведь видели мои картины?   
  
— Я?... — офицер вздрогнул от столь неожиданного вопроса. — Да. Я был на выставке. Несколько раз. И один раз даже видел, как вы…   
  
— Что вы на них видели?

— Я ничего не смыслю в искусстве, особенно… столь абстрактном. Они… просто красивые. От них... веет одиночеством и печалью… глядя на них, я чувствовал покой и смирение, и… — капитан замер, задумчиво приоткрыв рот. Затем склонился над заключённым и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Вы сами по себе, — озвучил он очевидное, но теперь очевидный факт точно заиграл для него новым смыслом. Митт’рау’нуруодо улыбнулся, и он, словно почувствовав одобрение, продолжил: — Вы никому не подчиняетесь. Сепаратисты лгали вам и использовали вас, тогда как вы лишь пытались следовать своей цели, которая никак не связана с нашей холодной войной.   
  
— Решайтесь, капитан. Если я погибну, возможно, больше некому будет рассказать вам, как уничтожить убийцу планет. Тогда Республика точно будет обречена. И мой народ тоже, потому что пока вы грызёте друг другу глотки и строите козни, куда более могущественный враг готовит вторжение в вашу галактику.   
  
Капитан молчал, с каждым вздохом делаясь неспокойнее. Он явно не был готов к тому, что что-то столь значительное будет зависеть от сделанного им выбора. Несколько раз он оборачивался на дверь, словно надеясь, что полковник войдёт и разрешит его сомнения, но тот, как назло, задерживался.   
  
— PS-I7… — начал он и снова запнулся.   
  
— Да, сэр?   
  
— Сними с него ограничители, — продолжил капитан на тон тише.   
  
— Его состояние нестабильно, — предостерегла дроид. — Он может быть опасен. В том числе для себя самого.   
  
— Ты всё слышала. Выполняй.   
  


Митт’рау’нуруодо почувствовал, как игла вышла из его виска. Перекладина, удерживавшая его голову, поднялась, следом разомкнулись и две другие. Он попытался подняться на ноги, но вынужден был тут же опереться на подставленное капитаном плечо. Боль, ушедшая под влиянием шока, постепенно возвращалась, и было чёткое ощущение того, что он может оказаться к ней не готов.

  
Дверь отворилась. Полковник стоял на пороге. Едва завидев, что его жертва свободна, он гневно распахнул глаза и потянулся рукой к висевшему на поясе бластеру, но капитан опередил его. Голубая вспышка парализующего разряда сбила его с ног.   
  


— Боже, что я… что я делаю? — прошептал капитан. Его руки затряслись, и бластер выпал из них на пол.

— Вы всё сделали правильно, капитан, — ободряюще сказал Митт’рау’нуруодо, чуть сжав его плечо. Вид поверженного противника радовал его, но расслабляться было нельзя — эффект дофамина с каждой секундой слабел, а разум, потеряв необходимость фиксироваться на определенной инграмме, понемногу начинал тонуть в океане других воспоминаний, прорвавшихся через слишком долго остававшуюся непроницаемой стену. — Теперь свяжите его и допросите. Так, как он вас учил. Уверен, вы услышите очень много интересного.

— А… а с вами мне что делать?

Он посмотрел на дроида. Та безразлично направила на него визор. Взгляд машины словно напомнил ему, насколько плохим на самом деле было его состояние здесь и сейчас, после двух дней непрерывных пыток, без пищи, воды и сна. Тело наполняла знакомая слабость, какую он привык чувствовать перед тем, как сон, похожий на смерть, затягивал его в новую пропасть забвения. 

Теперь, когда память, пусть и болезненными урывками, возвращалась к нему, мысль о том, что он может утратить ее снова и навсегда, приводила его в ужас. Здесь, в камере пыток с голыми стенами, ему некуда было записать то, что казалось важным. А важным прямо сейчас казалось все. Открывшееся ему полотно было огромным, и чтобы его охватить нужно было время. А прямо сейчас секунды утекали вместе с силами. Слишком быстро.   
  
— Мне нужна помощь, — тихо сказал он и поморщился, услышав, каким жалобным стал его голос под влиянием эмоций. Руки капитана подхватили его, но его разум продолжал падать. — Мне нужно всё записать…   
  
***   
  


Первым, что он почувствовал, было прохладное прикосновение к ладони. Чьи-то пальцы мягко сжимали её. Он открыл глаза и увидел господина Вэнто, и первым, что он вспомнил, был вечер, когда он решил уйти. Тогда этот человек сказал ему, что он уже не раз пытался это сделать и каждый раз у него хватало аргументов переубедить его. Теперь он точно знал, что эти слова были ложью. Одной ложью в целом океане из лжи, который он не мог видеть, утопая в тумане беспамятства.

Теперь, увидев общую картину, он столкнулся с множеством противоречий. Обман, опутавший его за последние годы, был похож на сеть, из узелков которой торчали уходящие в никуда концы. Потому что так было проще. Молодой человек, открытый, искренний и чистый, прошёл через множество бед и сломался, и сейчас его образ был, словно лежавшая в ненадлежащих условиях картина, на которой от влажности появились трещины и плесень.

  
— Доброе утро, — господин Вэнто нервно улыбнулся, очевидно готовый повторить всё то, что ему приходилось повторять ежедневно последние годы. — Ты в безопасности, в больнице. Меня зовут…   
  
— Я помню, — перебил он его шёпотом и на несколько секунд замолк, снова прокручивая в уме голоса и образы. Он успел так отвыкнуть от этого, что столь простое и естественное для любого разумного существа действие казалось почти чудесным и вызывало восторг. Он улыбнулся, почти не замечая боли, всё ещё остававшейся в теле после пережитого. — Я... всё помню. Всё.   
  
— Ты… помнишь? — на его лице отразился испуг, и он отнял руку. Его кадык несколько раз нервно поднялся и опустился — он явно осознавал, в каком свете представал в этих воспоминаниях.

  
— Да, — подтвердил он и принял сидячее положение, опершись спиной на подушку. — Вы тот, кому я обязан тем, что дожил до этого дня, господин Вэнто.   
  
— И ты не помнишь, что я просил называть меня Илай?   
  
— Давно ли вы смотрели на себя в зеркало? — он чуть сощурил глаза, фокусируясь на лице человека. Прямо сейчас он был так напряжён, что стали заметны все его морщины. — Илай был восторженным юношей из Дикого Космоса. Безрассудным и недальновидным. А вы — господин Вэнто, бизнесмен, владелец контрольного пакета акций популярного музея в столице Республики, знаток современного искусства, богатый и знаменитый меценат, сдержанный и рассудительный человек, прошедший через ужасы рабства и переживший гибель родного мира. И прямо сейчас вам очень не по себе от того, что я помню всю вашу ложь.   
  


Человек тяжело вздохнул. Его губы дрогнули и сжались. Глаза смотрели не моргая. 

  
— Я смел надеяться, — тихо заговорил Илай не своим голосом и наморщил лоб ещё сильнее, — что если к вам однажды вернётся память, после всего пережитого нами вы будете помнить меня… хотя бы как друга.   
  
— Ты уверен, что я твой друг? Ведь ты не знаешь обо мне почти ничего.   
  
— Я знаю о тебе больше, чем кто-либо в этой части галактики. Знаю твои силы и слабости. Знаю, каким ты можешь быть жестоким. Даже знаю, что может заставить тебя плакать. Да, я до сих пор не умею произносить твоё имя правильно, но… я не думаю, что в твоём прошлом найдётся что-то, что изменит моё отношение к тебе.   
  
— Личность составляет не только событийный ряд, положенный на шкалу времени. В поступках, которые мы совершаем, важны не только причины и следствия, но и наше личное к ним отношение.   
  
— К чему ты клонишь?   
  
— Я вспоминаю, как “Дуум’гор” выжигала твой маленький беззащитный мир. И знаешь, что я чувствую? Удовлетворение. Пусть наши с Эсвой цели не совпадали, и он сам неприятен мне как личность, — он запнулся и нахмурился, когда возвращённая память приподнесла ему нечто, о чём он никогда не писал в своём дневнике. Он дёрнул головой, постаравшись прогнать эти образы, как не имеющие ценности, но это принесло лишь вспышку головной боли. — ...я поистине восхищаюсь его хитроумием, — закончил он фразу и прокашлялся. — Если бы я остался там, мы бы уже разорвали Республику на куски.   
  
— Я видел, как ты убиваешь людей голыми руками, и у меня нет иллюзий о том, как мало для тебя значит чья-то жизнь, — Илай усмехнулся, но глаза его остались печальны. — Ты же чисс. Холодный, расчётливый, безжалостный. Идущий к своей цели... даже не помня о ней. 

— Чтобы под конец узнать, что план провалился и мне нужно начинать сначала, — Митт’рау’нуродо отвёл глаза. Воспоминания собрались в образ Верховного Канцлера Органы, занявшего свой пост после неожиданной кончины Шива Палпатина при загадочных обстоятельствах под занавес Войн Клонов. Этот благовидный алдераанский аристократ сделал всё для того, чтобы вывести Республику из войны, и так переусердствовал, что сделал её небоеспособной. Армия клонов состарилась и вымерла, ряды джедаев поредели, и у истощенного государства не было сил улаживать даже внутренние конфликты. — Так много времени потрачено впустую.    
  
— Могу я полюбопытствовать, в чём же он состоял? Что ты… пытался сказать мне тогда давно?   
  
— Я надеялся, что смогу заручиться военной поддержкой, чтобы защитить свой народ от грядущей угрозы. Канцлер Палпатин показался мне сильной личностью, способной объединить Галактику и эффективно противостоять угрозе вторжения, и я собирался предоставить ему себя в качестве командира. Но такая, как сейчас, Республика бесполезна. В ней сотни людей, подобных полковнику Юларену, и пацифистская политика нынешнего канцлера связывает руки тем, кто мог бы их арестовать. А значит, мне нужен новый план. И новые союзники.   
  
— Как насчёт… — господин Вэнто дернул плечами, продолжая смотреть на него, почти не моргая, — спокойной мирной жизни? У нас есть дом, деньги и...   
  
— Мне действительно нравилось работать в вашем музее, господин Вэнто, но теперь я осознаю, что все это было лишь постановкой. Обманом, который вы выстроили вокруг меня — возможно, не так жестоко, как Эсва, и не так искусно. Теперь, когда я снова могу видеть полную картину, я должен двигаться дальше. Достигнуть своей цели или умереть при попытке.

  
Господин Вэнто опустил голову и расслабил плечи. Голос его ушёл совсем в шёпот. 

— Значит… я тебе больше не нужен? — его глаза заблестели, и в продолжавшейся несколько мгновений тишине он сморгнул одинокую слезу. — И ты... просто уйдёшь? Я понимаю, ты злишься, но… было ведь не только плохое. Неужели… неужели в твоей памяти не осталось ни одного счастливого воспоминания?

— Счастливого? — он не удержался от нервной усмешки. Каким бы счастьем ни была сама возможность помнить прошлое, он не находил ни в одном из его образов ничего, даже отдалённо похожего на счастье. 

До того как потерять память, он никогда не искал и не стремился к нему, потому что нужды большинства стояли выше любых личных прихотей. Всё же, что было после, было лишь непроглядным туманом, в котором основными чувствами были страх, тревога и тоска. За ними были боль, напряжение и подозрительность. Иногда к ним присоединялся искренний интерес, который он испытывал, когда разрабатывал военную стратегию или же когда рассматривал музейные экспонаты. И в самые светлые дни среди этого тумана проступали короткие проблески радости и благодарности, быстро утопавшие в океане растерянности и отчаяния от осознания их конечности и ужаса перед пустотой в собственном разуме, который он вынужден будет испытать снова, проснувшись следующим утром. Он помнил каждую ночь как маленькую смерть, за порогом которой открывался ад из кошмаров, вышедших из повреждённого разума, которые ощущались такими же реальными, как и всё остальное его существование.

Он видел себя разбитым на осколки, каждый из которых продолжал существовать и чувствовать боль, не давая возможности умереть и прекратить это. Он видел себя подвешенным цепями к потолку, лишённым возможности контролировать даже собственное дыхание, как десятки незнакомых рук трогают его тело и как десятки голосов говорят на незнакомых языках и смеются из темноты, в которой даже его чувствительные глаза не способны были что-то рассмотреть. Он видел себя подстреленным, истекающим кровью, в полусознательном состоянии примотанном к капоту спидера, рядом с которым выпивала пара охотников, то и дело выплёскивая часть содержимого своих фляжек на израненное лицо пойманной жертвы, и в каждой ранке, которой касалась жидкость, вспыхивал пожар. Он видел себя музейным экспонатом, стоящим внутри сдерживающего поля, не способным пошевелиться или заговорить, обречённым лишь смотреть на лица проходящих мимо посетителей. Образов было много, они переплетались, дополняя друг друга красочными вариациями, обнажая состояние его психики, и ни в одном из них не было даже намёка на счастье. 

От воспоминаний об этих снах по телу пробежала дрожь, а в горле встал ком. Он обнял себя за плечи и начал чуть раскачиваться вперёд-назад, иррационально пытаясь отогнать эмоции из прошлого, остававшиеся живыми и свежими даже тогда, когда он не способен был их осознать, которых было слишком много, чтобы пропустить через себя все сразу здесь и сейчас.

— Рау? — спросил господин Вэнто и снова коснулся его плеча. От этого прикосновения он вдруг ощутил волну агрессии и резко оттолкнул его руку.

— Не называйте меня так, — почти прошипел он. Первое имя ассоциировалось у него с детством, закончившимся давным-давно. Но даже маленьким ребёнком он не помнил себя таким беспомощным, как последние три года, и то, что почти всё это время его называли именно так, звучало как насмешка, подчёркивающая, насколько жалким было его существование. — Моё имя Митт’рау’нуруодо, и если вы не способны его произнести даже спустя все эти годы, я разрешаю называть меня Траун. А если не можете даже этого… то, быть может, вам и вовсе лучше не пытаться, господин Вэнто?

— Я… — человек растерянно хватал губами воздух, подыскивая слова. Теперь, когда он не мог сказать очередную ложь, это, видимо, стало слишком сложно. — Я делал всё, что мог. Я потерял всё, что имел, чтобы не бросить тебя. Я старался делать как лучше. И ты… ты казался счастливым. Ну… иногда. Хотя бы.

— На тех фотографиях, где ты уговаривал меня улыбаться в камеру, чтобы я поверил, что нам было хорошо вместе? Чтобы потом врать мне о том, что мы друг другу ближе, чем друзья и… — Митт’рау’нуруодо снова нервно рассмеялся, вспомнив один из вечеров, в который господин Вэнто попытался подвести его к мысли, что они были любовниками. Однако отчего-то это не зашло дальше нескольких неловких прикосновений и поцелуев, на которые он не ответил, — даже лишённый памяти, он чувствовал, что его телу незнакомы эти ощущения. — О да. Неплохая попытка.

— Я лишь хотел сделать нашу жизнь немного более полноценной. Мне жаль, что это тебя ранило.   
  
— Вам не жаль. Вы знали, на что шли, но предпочли не задумываться о том, как далеко это может зайти. Если бы кто-то из моих сородичей увидел меня таким, каким я был, они убили бы меня из милосердия и рациональности. То, что произошло сегодня, — перед мысленным взором снова возникли образы бессмысленных пыток, итогом которых стало чудесное исцеление. — Счастливая случайность, которая могла и не случиться. И если бы я выжил, я вернулся бы к вам в ещё худшем состоянии, чем был. И что было бы дальше? Вы бы просто заперли меня в каком-нибудь месте для других таких же убогих?

— Ты не… — господин Вэнто замотал головой. — Зачем ты так говоришь? Почему...

— Это настоящий я, — прервал его Митт’рау’нуруодо и бросил взгляд на дверь палаты, за прозрачным окошком которой показалось лицо капитана Пеллеона. — И прямо сейчас я прошу вас уйти. 

Господин Вэнто медленно выпрямился. Его губы шевелились, но нужные слова так и не пришли. Так и не найдя ни ответов, ни возражений, он резко отвернулся и покинул комнату, столкнувшись с капитаном, решившим в этот момент войти, и не извинившись.

Пеллеон задумчиво посмотрел ему вслед и, когда дверь за его спиной закрылась, спросил:   
  
— А... кем приходится вам этот господин?

— Он мой… — Митт’рау’нуруодо осёкся, осмысляя все приходящие на ум слова, от “друг” и “партнёр” до совсем не сочетающегося с ними “хозяин”. — Боюсь, пока я не знаю точного ответа. Но это и не является существенным, — он машинально провёл пальцами по лбу и остановился на линии шрама, пересекавшей надбровную дугу несмываемым символом произошедшей с ним трагической случайности. Он не был единственным, но в отличие от прочих спрятать его было непросто даже за занавесью волос. — А почему вы здесь?

— Я пришёл сказать, что… — капитан чуть дёргал плечами, и взгляд его блуждал по палате. Очевидно, ему непривычно было брать инициативу в свои руки и вести её до конца, поэтому он счёл необходимым предоставить подобие отчёта тому, кто стал причиной этой ситуации. — Вы оказались правы. Юларен был в ярости, но в итоге сознался, что на “Дуум’гор” держат в рабстве его дочь. Как только… тот господин сделал из вас медийную личность, это дошло до Эсвы, и он приказал вас уничтожить. Сейчас мы производим обыск личных вещей полковника — он сообщил, что не уничтожил ваш дневник, и мы сможем извлечь из него более конкретные данные.

— Это хорошие новости. Жаль Эрсо. Он мог знать то, чего не успел заметить я.

— Это прорыв. Теперь мы знаем, кто наш враг. Служба безопасности уже начала глобальную проверку кадров, и теперь мне… нужно донести происходящее до Канцлера. Республика больше не может избегать конфликта, делая вид, что не замечает проблемы. И я пришёл просить вас пойти со мной на эту встречу, так как из всех нас вы один видите полную картину.

— Буквально вчера это было не так, — он перевёл глаза на дверь, за которой скрылся Вэнто. — Когда мы можем встретиться с Канцлером?

— За важностью дела он назначил приём на сегодняшний вечер. Позволяет ли ваше состояние прийти лично? Я готов предоставить всё необходимое оборудование для вашей транспортировки, если вы согласитесь.   
  
— Моё состояние не позволяет медлить. Я не могу знать, буду ли я помнить всё завтра утром. Остальное… — он прислушался к ощущениям тела, каждая часть которого ныла от боли. Сейчас, находясь в безопасности медицинской палаты, он успешно абстрагировался от неё, но ближайшее будущее обещало столкнуть его с необходимостью превозмогать куда большее, оставаясь в здравом рассудке. И речь была не только о физической её стороне. — Остальное сейчас не имеет значения.

  
  



	9. Happy memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка-настроение: Sarah Brightman - Deliver me

_ _

_ Это был успех. Что бы ни случилось завтра, сегодня впервые за эти годы мною был сделан шаг в верном направлении. Я запустил механизмы, которые должны вывести галактику из существующего кризиса. Ещё очень многое нужно сделать, но разговор с Канцлером Органой всё же дал плоды, как бы ни хотел он признавать, что сейчас Республике необходимо снова необходимо что-то более значительное, чем таинственные рыцари-защитники. И к моей большой удаче мне удалось выйти на связь с губернатором Таркином и организовать им двоим диалог, которого он давно хотел. _

_ Скоро я найду способ связаться с домом, и тогда, наконец, нити моей жизни снова станут единым полотном и мой разум вновь получит ориентир. Тогда со временем, несомненно, мне удастся частично исправить нанесённый мне вред, и я снова буду в строю, чтобы защитить свой народ. _

_ Однако в случае если необратимые повреждения мозга снова лишат меня памяти, я отмечу этот день на страницах своего дневника как единственное случившееся за последние годы счастливое воспоминание. _

Дописав, Митт’рау’нуруодо перевернул страницу и обнаружил, что дошёл до корки — старая толстая тетрадь господина Вэнто спустя почти четыре года была исписана им полностью. Он закрыл её и положил на колени, продолжая некрепко сжимать пальцами шелестящую от каждого прикосновения поверхность. Ему хотелось бы верить, что это совпадение значило, что больше ему не придётся зависеть от этой тетради, хотя обращение к ней пока было необходимо — пусть он помнил все события, он не мог помнить их последовательности, и только даты в дневнике позволяли выстроить их во времени.

Он поднял взгляд на открывавшийся за окном вид ночного Корусанта. Он всё-таки был здесь, и это многое упрощало. И теперь его судьба больше не зависела от молодого человека, с большим трудом отпустившего его из музейного подвала — теперь, когда Канцлер нашёл его полезным, учитывая состояние здоровья, он позволил ему жить в апартаментах, обычно выделяемых для сенаторов. Дальнейшая судьба столь неожиданного для Республики союзника пока была слишком неопределённой.

Послышался звук дверного звонка. 

— ТС-14, открой, — приказал он, и стоявший до этого неподвижно дроид зашумел сервомоторами, направившись к двери.    
  
— Господин Митт’рау’нуруодо! — тви’лек в лёгких бежевых одеждах вошла в комнату. Он узнал её, и рука машинально коснулась её прицепленного к поясу брелка, бывшего одной из немногих вещей, которые он пожелал забрать с собой из музея. 

— Сенатор Синдулла, — он улыбнулся и медленно развернул кресло, чтобы как можно меньше тревожить тело вибрацией.

— Я услышала, что произошло с вами в последние дни, а потом узнала, что… к вам вернулась память, и наши апартаменты теперь совсем рядом. Я должна была удостовериться, — её взгляд скользнул по его фигуре, затем по креслу и прикреплённым к нему контейнерам с медикаментами, трубка от одного из которых прямо сейчас была подсоединена к его руке, прикрытая широким рукавом его длиннополой накидки. Тви’лек нервно моргнула и что-то прошептала на своём языке. 

— Этот день полон удивительных событий. Я впервые слышу, чтобы разумный другой расы правильно произнёс моё имя, — он проследил за её взглядом и поджал губы. — Это временное неудобство, — он почти не касаясь провёл ладонью по ноге, на которой под длинным подолом скрывались механические ограничители. — Медики обещают, что через пару недель терапии последствия недавней пытки будут устранены.

— Это... хорошие новости. Но почему вы здесь? — она обошла его со стороны и опустилась на мягкий гостевой стул совсем рядом. Её лицо вдруг стало хмурым и подозрительным. — Мне казалось, вы хотели остаться там, среди искусства. Вы даже готовы были терпеть то, как с вами обращался тот человек. А здесь… политика, интриги и… мало кто рисует картины.

— Я действительно люблю искусство во всех его воплощениях, сенатор Синдулла. Но я здесь, чтобы рисовать для Республики полотна её будущих побед, — он чуть склонил голову набок и снова улыбнулся. — И я уверен, кто-то, подобный вам, рождённый и выкованный войной, обязательно оценит мои творения.


End file.
